Il sole negli occhi
by SoniaBRU
Summary: This fanfiction is the sequel of "L'Angelo di Natale" The new story takes place in the setting of Europe during the Second World War. With some flashbacks we will recover all the story about Candy's origine. For a destiny prank we will find Terry in Berlin and Poland while his wife cries his death. Be strong and you will have a big surprise connected with a missed soldier!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: questa storia riprende l'opera originale di Kyoko Mizuki, i cui diritti d'autore sono detenuti da autrice e casa editrice. Non ho diritti sui personaggi e sulla storia che ho ripreso dall'originale. Non c'è scopo di lucro in questo mio racconto, per tanto non lede ai diritti d'autore.**_

_**The text contained in this document is the property of Sonia; its partial or total reproduction, as well as its transmission without the prior permission of Sonia is forbidden. **__**The drawing have been realized by Sonia, Copyright apply.**_

******PROLOGO**

_**Per chi non avesse letto "L'angelo di Natale", questo prologo vuole essere un'incursione veloce in quella fan fiction in modo da dare continuità alla nuova storia. **_

Nel 1920 Candy rientra in America dopo quattro anni trascorsi in Francia, durante i quali ha lavorato come crocerossina prima e infermiera a Parigi poi.

Terence è vedovo, Susanna Marlowe è deceduta l'anno precedente lasciandolo solo con una bimba, Charlotte, detta Charlie nata il 25 dicembre 1916.

Alla vista delle foto dell'attore con il neonato tra le braccia che annunciava il suo matrimonio con Susanna, Candy era infatti crollata e aveva deciso di partire per l'Europa in guerra convinta ormai di essere stata solo un amore adolescenziale per Terry, vista la velocità con cui si era formato una nuova famiglia.

Rimpatriata con grande gioia di Albert, la ragazza decide di rimanere qualche mese a New York per seguire un progetto lavorativo con un collega, il giovane medico Alexander, innamorato di lei e al quale deve la pelle.

Il destino incrocia velocemente le strade dei due giovani; una notte, infatti, Terence arriva trafelato all'ospedale di New York in cui lavora Candy con la figlia in fin di vita tra le braccia; è influenza spagnola e lui è disperato.

La bionda infermiera deve prendersi cura della piccola e, durante il ricovero, ha modo di rendersi conto del profondo legame che lega Terry alla sua bambina; soffre odiandosi in silenzio per la gelosia che non riesce a soffocare nei confronti della donna che ha reso così meravigliosamente completo, con la paternità, l'uomo che da sempre fa battere il suo cuore. Durante il successivo periodo di convalescenza, inoltre, conosce meglio Charlie e viene a sapere da lei che la sua mamma si chiamava Emily ed è morta di parto… non è quindi la Marlowe!

Terence, che nonostante i propositi iniziali non riesce ad evitare di riavvicinare il suo grande amore, cerca inutilmente di spiegare la sua verità, ma Candy non sente ragione; la situazione è anche peggio di quella che la ragazza aveva immaginato: Terry non poteva stare con lei per via di Susanna ma è riuscito ad amare Emily, nonostante il matrimonio con l'attrice.

La bimba possiede inspiegabilmente una bambolina fatta a mano con capelli biondi, occhi verdi e tante lentiggini sul naso, tal quale quella che Miss Pony aveva trovato nella cesta di Candy al momento del suo ritrovamento sulla collina di Pony.

Piano piano e molto dolorosamente la verità viene a galla e, grazie a Terence, Candy recupera il suo passato.

Emily aveva imparato a cucire dalla giovanissima zia Rose, che l'aveva accudita da sola dopo la prematura morte della sua mamma. Rose lavorava come sarta presso il teatro in cui il nobile Thomas si divertiva a passare il suo tempo libero a recitare; i due ragazzi si erano innamorati velocemente ma erano stati osteggiati sin da subito dalla madre di lui, che pretendeva per il figlio ben più che una povera sartina che stentava a tirare avanti.

Licenziata e messa sulla strada, ad opera della madre di Thomas, Rose era stata costretta ad allontanarsi da New York per cercare lavoro, poco prima di realizzare di essere incinta. Aveva invano cercato di contattare il suo dolce amore per fargli sapere del bambino, ma le sue missive non avevano mai avuto risposta. Per quale motivo? Candy si interroga e soffre a lungo per questo, ma Terence non riesce a non concedere una chance a quel giovane cui si sente tanto affine. In fondo anche a lui erano state celate le righe emozionate che il suo amore gli aveva inviato da Chicago tanti anni prima…

Infine l'umile sartina, che con il suo animo coraggioso e il suo luminoso sorriso aveva rubato il cuore graffiato e scostante di Thomas, era morta dando alla luce la sua bimba, che venne rapita ancora in fasce, mentre Emily affidata ai centri sociali.

Durante le vacanze natalizie del 1920, Candy, fuggita dalla città per cercare consolazione tra i cari luoghi che l'hanno vista crescere, scopre che Terence è solito passare quel periodo dell'anno proprio alla casa di Pony con la figlia e che, dalla sua partenza per la Francia, non ha mai smesso di sovvenzionare l'istituzione e prendersi cura delle cose e delle persone che lei ama.

Si rende conto quindi, grazie anche all'intercessione di Karin Kleiss da sempre innamorata dell'attore ma mai corrisposta, che Terry l'ha sempre portata nel cuore, che non si era affatto ingannata e che anche lui ha sofferto le pene dell'inferno per la loro separazione; si decide quindi a parlargli per tentare una riconciliazione, proprio nel momento in cui lui si è definitivamente rassegnato ad averla persa per sempre.

Nell'ultimo capitolo della storia Candy realizza che Charlie, amico d'infanzia di Terence morto in carcere, è il padre naturale di Charlotte. Arrestato per crimini commessi in gioventù, era stato costretto a lasciare sola la giovane fidanzata Emily incinta e aveva chiesto a Terence di aiutarla. L'attore, presente al parto e alla morte della giovane donna, si era fatto carico della piccola appena venuta al mondo; di Susanna l'idea di spacciare la neonata per loro figlia naturale, l'obiettivo era quello di farsi sposare dall'attore e allontanare definitivamente Candy dai pensieri di lui e viceversa.

Era stata la notizia di quella nascita e del conseguente matrimonio tra i neogenitori a spingere l'infermiera a fuggire in Europa cercando conforto nel lavoro da crocerossina.

Alla luce di tutto la bionda ragazza rompe il fidanzamento con Alexander, alle cui promesse aveva ceduto in un momento di disperazione, e cade tra le braccia di colui che, ormai ha capito, l'ha sempre amata: il suo Terence.

Nelle scene finali Molly Moore, la vecchia tata di Thomas, sta raccontando a Candy e Terry la travagliata storia d'amore di Thomas e Rose, i genitori della nostra Tutte Lentiggini.

_**Durante la narrazione Incontreremo personaggi storici realmente esistiti, di alcuni ho leggermente modificato le vicende reali.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO 1 VENTI DI GUERRA**

_Londra 8 settembre 1939_

"I carri armati tedeschi sono arrivati alle porte di Varsavia… Dannazione! L'ho sempre detto io! Non dovevamo lasciare tanta libertà alla Germania. E adesso è troppo tardi per piangere sul latte versato!"

Il Duca di Granchester era preoccupato fuor di misura.

"Che ti aspettavi? Mi hai sentito qualche giorno fa no? Ho proposto di attaccare immediatamente il fronte tedesco per alleggerire la pressione su quello polacco, ma non mi daranno retta! E intanto le truppe naziste continueranno ad avanzare in Europa orientale…

Ho cercato di spingere per un'incursione navale nel Baltico e minare le acque territoriali della Norvegia per bloccare l'afflusso di materie prime pesanti all'industria bellica tedesca, ma niente! Chamberlain continua a rimandare l'azione…

Terence! Quello non si fermerà più, bisogna fare qualcosa!"

Winston Churchil, era stato da poco nuovamente investito del titolo di Primo Lord Dell'Ammiragliato, ma non aveva la libertà d'azione che avrebbe voluto.

"Winston, sai che io sono dalla tua parte! Lavorerò al tuo fianco, puoi contare sul mio appoggio incondizionato".

"Amico, so perfettamente che non godo della simpatia dei tuoi pari, ma sono onorato di averti con me; abbiamo lavorato sodo nelle ultime settimane, il tuo contributo è stato prezioso e spero di averlo anche in futuro…

Mangiamo un boccone insieme qui vicino, ti va?

Ma basta lavoro, almeno a pranzo!"

Entrarono in un piccolo locale e ordinarono qualcosa. Gli argomenti di discussione erano cambiati, si erano fatti più leggeri.

"Uh! Prima che mi dimentichi e prenda una bella strigliata da mia moglie!

Questo sabato Clementine ha organizzato un piccolo ricevimento, voi siete invitati, porta pure i tuoi tre ragazzi" disse il militare strizzando l'occhio e soffocando una risata sul tovagliolo.

"Non fare lo spiritoso con me, non capisco cosa ci trovi di così ilare! Si tratta di una festa in maschera forse? Ti ricordo che nella mia carriera di attore ho interpretato molti personaggi quindi non credere che mi troverei a disagio in una situazione del genere!" lo riprese Terence.

"Sembri un animale che marca il territorio in quelle occasioni" proseguì Winston.

"La mia Charlotte è fidanzata e Rose e Thomas sono ancora troppo giovani. Questi aristocratici con la puzza sotto il naso cercano sempre di avvicinarmi con qualche scusa per combinare alleanze di letto, che sai perfettamente non sopporto" lo rimbeccò Terry.

L'amico del duca di Granchester rideva a squarciagola.

"Aristo cosa? Tu! Senti da che pulpito! Aristocratici! Amico mio, tu discendi dalla famiglia reale e parli di nobili con la puzza sotto il naso, permettermi di trovare la cosa perlomeno spiritosa.

In ogni caso non ti preoccupare! Ormai ti conoscono tutti, credo tu possa stare tranquillo sul discorso dei matrimoni combinati. Io mi riferivo a Candy; in queste occasioni non le togli gli occhi di dosso e sembri minacciare di morte chiunque osi posare un attimo gli occhi su di lei".

"E questo ti diverte così tanto?"

"Diciamo che mi piace molto! Tua moglie è una donna bella ed intelligente, di certo non passa inosservata e so benissimo quanto tu la ami, ma credo di conoscere altrettanto bene lei e non hai nessun motivo per essere geloso".

"Credi abbia qualche dubbio forse? sono io… sono così… e per fortuna il mio angelo mi sopporta. Abbiamo lottato tanto e sofferto molto per poter stare insieme e ti assicuro che non c'è nulla che possa dividerci; ne siamo consapevoli entrambi".

"Quello che mi fa sorridere è che tu non ti rendi conto che dovrebbe essere lei ad essere gelosa. Sei un uomo ricco ed affascinante, anche le ragazze dell'età della tua primogenita ti guardano e ti assicuro che conosco più di qualche rispettabile signore londinese, anche più maturo di te, che non si lascerebbe scappare le occasioni che tu butti nel Tamigi".

Winston era davvero divertito mentre faceva notare all'amico questa cosa che era evidente a tutti tranne che a lui.

"Che stai dicendo?" lo interruppe sorpreso Terry.

"Sei talmente preso da Candy che neppure te ne accorgi!" rise di gusto nuovamente il militare.

"E comunque a causa tua sono stato ripreso spesso da mia moglie, che vorrebbe avere le stesse attenzioni che tu mostri per la tua. Datti una calmata, che diamine!"

Così si chiuse l'incontro tra i due amici.

xxx

xxx

xxx

* * *

Qualche sera dopo a casa Granchester...

"Charlotte! Rose! Abbiamo finito con questo specchio?" Candy cercava di stringere i tempi con i preparativi.

"Thomas! Tesoro, sei uno schianto! Avrai tutte le damigelle ai tuoi piedi stasera".

"Mamma, papà ti sta guardando ed è rimasto a bocca aperta", il giovane Thomas baciò la guancia della madre compiaciuto mentre le sussurrava queste parole all'orecchio.

Terence si avvicinò alla moglie e le cinse la vita. Poi approcciò un romantico bacio.

"Lentiggini, sei una favola", mormorò mentre finiva di mordicchiarle il labbro inferiore.

"Sempre la stessa da vent'anni a questa parte…"

"Quella che adoro e voglio! Ti guarderanno tutti come al solito…"

"Tesoro… ballerò solo con te, te lo prometto!" gli sussurrò lei, facendo morire le parole sulle labbra di lui. Quanto adorava quella bocca morbida e sensuale!

"Oh Dio! Di nuovo! Ma siete impossibili! Ci sono degli adolescenti in questa casa!" la giovane Rose riprese ridendo in questo modo i suoi genitori.

"Piccola insolente! Sono ancora a tempo a darti una sonora sculacciata, che ti credi?" la apostrofò Terence, mentre la ragazza si nascondeva dietro il fisico alto e slanciato del fratello e Candy le faceva una linguaccia.

I Granchester erano finalmente tutti pronti per uscire.

"Mamma… tu e papà siete meravigliosi. Siete la coppia più ammirata e invidiata del paese. E noi tre ne siamo tutti orgogliosi", bisbigliò Charlotte all'orecchio di Candy.

Seguì una bella festa in cui i giovanotti presenti non mancarono di corteggiare le due ragazze sotto gli occhi divertiti del fratello, che non perdeva occasione di prenderle in giro per il loro modo irriverente di rispondere alle attenzioni maschili.

"Volete proprio farli scappare via tutti, vero? Io non mi avvicinerei mai a due bisbetiche come voi!" Thomas era molto divertito.

"Rispetto! Rispetto almeno per me che sono la sorella maggiore e sono fidanzatissima", lo rimbeccò Charlotte.

"Tu sorellina rimarrai zitella!" si divertì di nuovo Thomas rivolgendosi alla minore.

"Ehi Romeo! Zitella e pure acida è sempre meglio che accompagnata ad una serpe. La signorina Jones va dicendo in giro che c'è una specie di promessa matrimoniale tra le nostre famiglie e che riguarda te", Rose voleva vendicarsi sul fratello.

"A tal proposito ho detto a papà che voglio prendere i voti" rispose lui trascinando tutti in una fragorosa risata.

Charlotte notò divertita per l'ennesima volta i teneri e protettivi modi di Terence verso Candy; adorava guardarli, era sempre stato così sin da bambina. Quando loro ballavano erano in grado di catalizzare l'attenzione di tutti i presenti per svariati motivi; il fascino di lui, la bellezza pulita e solare di lei e soprattutto il modo che avevano di amarsi con gli occhi che li rendeva belli oltre misura.

Un imbarazzatissimo Alistear Cornwell aveva chiesto la mano della ragazza al duca di Granchester in occasione delle ultime feste di fine anno trascorse al solito in America; si sarebbero sposati prima della fine dell'anno successivo. Charlie era al settimo cielo, adorava il suo Stear.

Si erano innamorati nel periodo in cui erano stati compagni di studio alla Royal Saint Paul School. Charlotte frequentava la scuola solo di giorno, le regole erano cambiate e i duchi preferivano avere la loro bambina a casa ogni sera, ma i ragazzi passavano assieme tutti i week end; Cornwell aveva il permesso di frequentare casa Granchester, essendo la duchessa sua zia.

Il loro rapporto era stato messo a dura prova nel periodo dell'università, il giovane a Boston, Charlie a Oxford, ma il sentimento era forte e sincero ed era maturato negli anni. Charlotte avrebbe conseguito la specializzazione in medicina in America, Alistear si sarebbe laureato in primavera.

"_Se il mio matrimonio somiglierà anche solo un pochino al loro sarò la donna più felice del mondo"_ aveva pensato la giovane donna mentre orgogliosa guardava danzare i suoi genitori sotto gli occhi malevolmente ammirati di tutti i presenti.

"Spero succeda così anche a me", si lasciò scappare a sua volta sospirando la giovanissima Rose sognando ad occhi aperti.

"Ah! ci pensi ogni tanto allora, vero piccola peste?!" la sorprese canzonandola Thomas.

"Ah sì! e dimmi un po' perché mi sfugge mio caro! Dove te la sei svignata poco fa con la scusa di uscire a prendere un po' d'aria? sai…. così per caso… ho visto che anche una certa…"

"Zitta! che diamine! Posso fidarmi di te o cosa? Conosci benissimo la situazione e non è semplice!"

Rose abbassò la voce e si fece più seria.

"Fratello, sai perfettamente che non devi temere il giudizio di mamma e papà, puoi contare sul loro aiuto oltre che sul mio, non devi preoccuparti di nulla".

Il giovane adeguò i suoi modi a quelli della sorella.

"Lo so… lo so… è solo troppo presto per dire alcunché. Tu tieni la boccaccia chiusa per ora, capito? So che posso fidarmi, non deludermi" e le strizzò l'occhio.

"Quello che c'è tra loro è semplicemente unico, perché lo sono essi stessi. Non ho mai visto marito e moglie professarsi tanto amore" Charlotte interruppe così il simpatico bisticcio che stava nascendo tra i gemelli, mentre poco prima aveva guardato con disgusto il signor Jones sussurrare una scusa all'orecchio della moglie e poi allontanarsi seguito di lì a poco da un'avvenente e appariscente ragazza di venti anni più giovane almeno.

I Jones… non avevano sangue blu ma erano riusciti ad arricchirsi molto negli anni con mezzi non proprio leciti, il capofamiglia auspicava ad un titolo nobiliare ed aveva più di una volta avvicinato Terence nel tentativo di combinare un matrimonio tra la figlia minore Sandra e il giovane Thomas. Inutile dire che il duca di Granchester aveva respinto malamente tutte quelle proposte che gli erano sembrate decisamente fuori luogo; uno come lui! non avrebbe mai organizzato sulla carta la vita dei suoi adorati figli, neppure per tutto l'oro del mondo.

Non aveva bisogno dei denari di nessuno e, seppur fosse caduto in disgrazia un giorno, avrebbe guadagnato col sudore della sua fronte ciò che serviva ai suoi cari. C'era stato un tempo in cui aveva rinunciato al suo nome e si era rimboccato le maniche per essere un uomo degno della donna che amava, non aveva timore di ritrovarsi nelle stesse condizioni; aveva allevato i figli proprio con quello spirito, nessuna crisi economica avrebbe mai distrutto la sua famiglia.

Le chiacchere dei tre fratelli vennero interrotte da uno scatto felino di Rose ch,e con grande ironia e nonchalance, balzò verso la giovane cameriera che si stava avvicinando sottraendole letteralmente di mano il vassoio stracolmo di tartine, proprio prima che la stessa inciampasse cadendo in avanti tra le braccia sicure di Thomas.

"Signorina Sandra! Fate un po' di pratica con quei tacchi se non volete far del male a qualcuno!" la giovane Granchester riprese in questo modo l'altezzosa signorina Jones prima che questa potesse addossare la colpa del mancato incidente a quella povera ragazza, che aveva girato tutta la sera come una trottola tra gli elegantissimi ospiti e che non avrebbe avuto modo di difendersi dalla sua arroganza nonché dal suo evidente dispetto.

"Tutto bene Faith?" Thomas molto galantemente aveva tranquillizzato l'inserviente, era all'incirca della sua età.

Poi avvicinandosi alla sorella: "Rose, sei unica! L'hai sistemata per le feste quella serpe!"

"Ehi Romeo! Esci pure cinque minuti con la tua Giulietta! Qui è tutto a posto come puoi ben vedere… e la belva ti sta mangiando con gli occhi, credo voglia mordere Faith. Salvala mio dolce fratellino!" gli aveva bisbigliato sorridendo.

"Scema! Ti adoro!" sussurrò il giovanotto allontanandosi verso le cucine con la sua cenerentola.

"Thomas… grazie! Non è la prima volta che mi salvi da quell'arpia! La signorina Rose è meravigliosa come tutti voi di famiglia", azzardò Faith.

"Ma tu lavori da loro? Ma… ti dà sempre così fastidio?" chiese il ragazzo preoccupato.

"No! Figurati! Non mi guarda neppure, io non vado mai nei piani nobili della casa, è la mamma che ha contatti con i signori. Io… io credo semplicemente che l'abbia innervosita il vederci chiacchierare prima in giardino, voleva solo vendicarsi", lo aveva tranquillizzato la cameriera.

"Che stupida ragazza viziata, non la sopporto!" sentenziò Thomas.

"Ma lei dice di essere la tua promessa sposa…" la ragazza lo guardava con occhi imploranti. Thomas era sempre così gentile con lei, quando gli era vicino sentiva il cuore balzarle in gola. Sapeva benissimo che si stava innamorando perdutamente di lui, o forse lo era già, ma altrettanto bene le era noto che quel bellissimo ragazzo che occupava tutti i suoi sogni più romantici era nientemeno che il figlio del duca e lei un'umile servetta.

Thomas scoppiò in una sonora risata.

"Ora torno dentro e la rimetto al suo posto, anche se la mia sorellina l'avrà già sistemata a dovere. Non dare retta a quello che esce dalla sua bocca puzzolente, i miei genitori non vendono il futuro dei loro figli. Io sceglierò la donna con cui dividerò la mia vita, nessun altro!"

La ragazza gli rimandò un sorriso dolcissimo, mentre le sue iridi chiare luccicavano come l'argento fuso sotto la luna e tornò al suo lavoro.

"_Ci vediamo presto… dolce piccola mia…"_ la accarezzò lui con gli occhi.

"_Faith Faith! Tira le briglie, dove corri con la testolina? Ti farai solo del male così!"_ si ripeteva lei arrabbiata con se stessa, ma era troppo tardi perché Cupido aveva già trafitto il suo cuore.

xxx

xxx

xxx

* * *

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**London 1939, Candy and Terence are married and has two daughters (Charlotte and Rose) and a son (Thomas).**_

_**Charlotte is Charlie's biological daughter, Thomas and Rose are twins and have the names of their grandparents.**_

_**What a wonderful family!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO 2 LE ABITUDINI DEI DUCHI DI GRANCHESTER**

La serata passò velocemente e i signori Granchester si ritrovarono ben presto soli nella loro camera matrimoniale.

Da qualche anno si erano trasferiti a Londra, in una elegante e spaziosa villa in periferia, da generazioni proprietà di famiglia.

I doveri del duca imponevano spesso la sua presenza in città e, anche se un po' a malincuore, Candy e Terry avevano lasciato il loro piccolo ma confortevole cottage a Stratford on Avon dove avevano vissuto appena arrivati dall'America e allargato la loro bella famiglia.

La camera patronale era molto spaziosa e luminosa, soprattutto da quando la duchessa aveva cambiato i pesanti tendaggi di broccato che piovevano davanti alle finestre e fatti sostituire con sottili veli di seta nei toni del pastello.

Il soffitto era decorato da composizioni di Charles Le Brun e della sua bottega; lo sfondo dei riquadri era di un blu smaltato su fondo oro.  
Il letto a baldacchino dai ricercatissimi intarsi ed il resto della mobilia erano degni dei reali d'Inghilterra; annessa alla camera la sala da bagno in stile più moderno era dotata di grandi specchi e di un'enorme vasca da bagno.

Candy, seduta davanti della toeletta, si era tolta gli orecchini e stava sciogliendo l'acconciatura; quelle ciocche color dell'oro che ricadevano morbide sulle spalle nude erano una visione irrinunciabile e seducente per il marito. Terence adorava perdersi a rimirarla mentre ripeteva queste semplici operazioni, a volte ancora non gli pareva vero di poter godere del miracolo di osservarle tutte le sere. No! Non si sarebbe davvero stancato mai. Moriva dalla voglia di tuffare le sue dita tra quelle onde di seta e immergersi nei suoi laghi verdi.

"_Dio quanto è bella! mi fa impazzire da sempre"_ pensò.

"Terry! tu lo sai che siamo degli aristocratici un po' anomali, vero?" cominciò a parlare lei con tono canzonatorio.

"Non so di preciso a cosa tu ti riferisca, ma ne sono più che consapevole e orgoglioso".

"Mi riferisco per esempio alla nostra camera. Tu sai che la gente che si rispetti dorme in due letti singoli se non addirittura in stanze separate comunicanti?"

Il colpo di tosse di Terence fece sorridere la moglie… lo conosceva fin troppo bene!

"Tuttelentiggini! Ti è andato di traverso qualcosa a cena stasera o cosa altro? Di che diavolo stai parlando?! So perfettamente che quanto dici corrisponde a verità, ma in casa Granchester le regole sono diverse e non ho nessuna intenzione di cambiarle… tu si?" la guardò alzando il sopracciglio destro con un'aria tra l'arrabbiato e lo spaventato.

Candy si avvicinò a lui con fare ammiccante…

"Rilassati amore mio, non ho nessuna intenzione di modificare le nostre piacevolissime abitudini. Lo dicevo solo perché Annie mi ha chiesto se, in occasione del nostro soggiorno a Lakewood per il matrimonio dei ragazzi, preferiamo avere due camere separate o due letti nella stessa stanza.

Ho riso molto all'idea del fatto che non abbia neppure pensato all'eventualità che noi dividessimo costantemente il letto!"

"Non farti venire strane idee in testa! Evidentemente il damerino ha già raggiunto la pace dei sensi o non so cosa, ma la tua cara amica può preparare ciò che vuole tanto noi useremo comunque un solo giaciglio. Se sarà piccolo ci stringeremo. E non se ne parli più!"

Lei si era seduta sul letto e si stava preparando a togliersi le calze di seta ma lui le si inginocchiò davanti allentando il nodo dell'elegante cravatta a righe…

"Lascia… faccio io" le disse appoggiando le mani sulla coscia scoperta di lei.

"Terry… che vuoi fare?" il tono di lei era basso e sensuale.

"Milady… lasci queste incombenze a me questa sera!" le disse con voce roca; poi chinò il viso e cominciò a baciare la pelle morbida delle sue gambe a mano a mano che le scopriva.

Candy gli passò le mani tra i folti capelli sospirando; adorava farsi spogliare da lui, sentire le sue dita nervose bisticciare con bottoncini e laccetti fino ad assaporare il tocco completo delle sue palme grandi sulla pelle completamente nuda seguite dall'umidità delle sue labbra morbide, che non tralasciavano mai un solo centimetro di quell'universo color latte di cui lui non riusciva a fare a meno.

Era pronta a perdersi di nuovo nel loro mondo, a fondersi totalmente con lui anima e corpo; per quanto vivessero felicemente sposati da circa vent'anni continuavano a sperimentare i loro momenti d'intimità con la stessa passione ed emozione di due novelli sposi, rinnovando ogni volta la sacralità della loro unione.

Passarono la notte ad amarsi, era domenica e non c'era bisogno di essere pronti per colazione. I tre ragazzi erano grandi ormai.

xxx

xxx

xxx

"Papà ha lavorato molto in questo periodo, lasciamoli in pace questa mattina! Andiamo a farci un giro in centro, magari poi ci raggiungono da qualche parte", propose Charlotte seduta al tavolo in sala da pranzo con i fratelli che si bisticciavano l'ultimo muffin al cioccolato.

"Non la finite mai di beccarvi voi due vero?" li riprese.

"Rose! mangi più di un orco! Chi ti sposerà dovrà passare la vita tra i fornelli per accontentare una golosona come te", la canzonò Thomas.

"Beh! Ti ricordo che ieri sera mi sono fatta fuori un intero vassoio di tartine per darti una mano, quindi porta un po' di rispetto per l'orchessa di sorella che ti ritrovi!

Sei particolarmente allegro stamane, vero fratellino? Io ho una vaga idea di quello che può essere il motivo". Quella ragazzina tutto pepe era semplicemente una forza della natura.

Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi, seguiti dalla sorella maggiore che aveva finto di non seguire il discorso, ma li conosceva sin troppo bene.

"Allora? la mia idea del giro in centro?" continuò Charlotte mentre si alzava in cerca del soprabito; voleva che i genitori non si sentissero obbligati a sbrigarsi almeno quel giorno.

"Arriviamo!" all'unisono le due pesti, erano cresciuti ma un po' bambini erano restati.

Candy sentì il rumore della macchina sul vialetto ghiaioso e si alzò per sbirciare dalla finestra…

"Sono usciti", bisbigliò.

"Vieni ancora un po' qui… poi li raggiungiamo… Desidero tenerti ancora tra le braccia, amore, e poi tra un po' voglio anche fare un bagno con te, è tanto tempo che non lo facciamo come si deve.

…

Adoro i nostri ragazzi, sono incredibili!" aggiunse Terence ancora mezzo addormentato.

"A chi lo dici! All'inizio temevo che avrei avuto qualche difficoltà con Charlotte. Quando sono entrata nella vostra vita lei aveva già quattro anni e aveva appena scoperto che tu, che l'avevi cresciuta con immenso amore sino ad allora, non eri il suo padre naturale. Eravate così legati, temevo di rovinare il vostro rapporto, che mi avrebbe guardata come un'intrusa, invece…"

"Invece lei aveva sempre desiderato una mamma e l'ha completamente trovata in te. Ne sono sempre stato certo! Povera piccola… ha dovuto sopportare l'indifferenza di Susanna, la morte di Charlie…

I suoi primi anni non sono stati semplici. Con te è rinata e quando sono arrivati i due gemelli è stata un'esplosione di gioia per tutti, compresa lei, la sorella maggiore! I due ragazzi la adorano e lei li aiuta costantemente in tutto".

Terry notò un velo di tristezza attraversare gli occhi luminosi della moglie in quel momento, l'effetto di una nuvola che oscura il sole per un istante.

"Ehi! So a cosa pensi! Amore mio… hai sofferto molto per aver perso quel bimbo cinque anni dopo l'arrivo di Thomas e Rose, ma sono cose che capitano purtroppo. Anche io avrei tanto voluto cullarlo e crescerlo con gli altri ma è andata così e non posso davvero lamentarmi della meravigliosa famiglia che ho".

"Avevo desiderato immensamente darti un altro figlio, lo sai?" ammise Candy rannicchiandosi contro il petto di lui.

"Tuttelentiggini! Sai che essere reso padre da te è stato la realizzazione di un sogno di un'intensità indescrivibile, nulla può essere paragonato ad una tale gioia e ripeterla sarebbe stato nuovamente unico, ma io sono l'uomo più felice della terra, te lo posso assicurare.

Adesso non ci pensare più, godiamoci ciò che abbiamo perché io credo che siamo davvero tanto fortunati".

"Sono fortunata io, perché mi ami ancora così dopo tanti anni; i signori di Londra si concedono non poche distrazioni extraconiugali".

"La maggior parte dei nobili è imbrigliata in matrimoni combinati. Se non ti avessi conosciuta…. se non avessi lasciato la scuola prima del tempo forse anche mio padre mi avrebbe costretto a qualcosa del genere e oggi mi comporterei allo stesso modo. Sei tu che hai cambiato il mio destino, mi hai reso migliore, mi hai dato la forza per inseguire i miei sogni, ti devo tutto… semplicemente…" adorava sua moglie oltre ogni misura.

"Mhhh…" mugugnò lei, "sono stata davvero capace di tutto questo? Io non credo… tu eri già così dentro di te, io ti ho solo amato!"

Un'ora dopo erano immersi nell'acqua calda dell'enorme vasca che troneggiava nella stanza da bagno annessa alla loro camera.

"Hai lavorato tantissimo nelle ultime settimane, hai i muscoli tesi come corde di violino!"

Candy, seduta dietro il marito, gli massaggiava sapientemente le spalle con oli essenziali profumati e lo riempiva di baci leggeri a fior di pelle.

"Candy… così però mi fai perdere la testa… lo sai…"

"Shhhh! sei il solito! lasciami fare… solo qualche momento ancora...

Lasciati coccolare…"

Terence si impose di godersi il massaggio ristoratore della moglie finché non fu più in grado di controllare il desiderio che aveva di lei.

"Sei una piccola streghetta lentigginosa!" si girò verso la sua sposa, la agguantò sulla vita e la fece spostare davanti, di fronte a lui; un attimo dopo erano una cosa sola …

xxx

xxx

xxx

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Things are going to much well… for now…**_

_**The war is coming…**_

_**I would like to give you some information about the fic.**_

_**The story is focused on Candy and Terry, their life and their love.**_

_**I wrote something about the love life of Charlotte, Thomas and Rose but it's only setting; the main characters are Candy and Terry.**_

_**Chapters from 3 to 6: I wrote about Candy's origin (the mother Rose and the father Thomas) to close this matter.**_

_**Chapters from 7 to 13: I wrote about the new life of Candy and Terry and the new personal **__**events… Chapter 10 is really really emotional. **_

_**Chapters from 14 to 18: I wrote about new big problems, Candy cries Terry's death. This part is really hard so… be strong and have faith!**_

_**Chapters from 19 to 23: this is the final part of the story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO 3 L'ABITO DA SPOSA (prima parte)**

_Londra 13 maggio 1940_

_**«Non posso promettervi altro che sangue, fatica, lacrime e sudore. Chiedete, qual è la nostra politica? Rispondo che è condurre la guerra per mare, per terra e nel cielo con tutta la forza e tutto lo spirito battagliero che Dio può infonderci; condurre la guerra contro una tirannide mostruosa che non ha l'eguale nel tetro, miserabile catalogo del crimine umano. Chiedete qual è il nostro scopo? Rispondo con una parola sola: vittoria, vittoria ad ogni costo, vittoria nonostante ogni terrore, vittoria, per quanto la strada possa essere lunga e dura. Senza vittoria infatti non c'è sopravvivenza».**_

Il duca di Granchester ascoltava speranzoso il discorso di insediamento del nuovo capo del governo.

"Amico, adesso sei tu il Primo Ministro, devi fermare questo orrore!"

"Terence… non potrò comunque farlo da solo, e non dimenticherò mai il tuo sostegno.

Però dammi retta! Tu hai amici e parenti in America, le cose cambieranno velocemente qui a Londra. Fai partire la tua famiglia, Candy… i ragazzi…

Qui sarà sempre più pericoloso! Nessuno verrà risparmiato, obiettivi militari e civili… dubito le forze aeree faranno differenza; dobbiamo organizzarci in modo extra ordinario".

"Ho parlato con mia moglie, è d'accordo per quanto riguarda i nostri figli ma… la conosci abbastanza, lei non si muoverà e non mi lascerà qui da solo!"

"Avevo immaginato una cosa del genere…" Churchil accennò ad un sorriso al pensiero di quel peperino di donna che sarebbe stata così bene alla Camera per dare qualche sonora lezione di vita a qualcuno.

E non sapeva che aveva tutti i diritti di discendenza per esserci se solo i cittadini di sesso femminile fossero stati ammessi…

xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxx

"Terry! Ne abbiamo parlato all'infinito, no no no e di nuovo…. NO!

Non intendo partire e lasciarti qui da solo.

Charlotte è una donna ormai, è quasi laureata… finirà gli studi in America. Albert ha già provveduto alla sua iscrizione all'Università per il prossimo autunno.

Era già previsto che avrebbe conseguito a Boston la specializzazione, e sai benissimo il perché".

"Alister Cornwell! Non me ne parlare! Diventerò consuocero del damerino di tuo cugino.

Immagino che lui non abbia ancora ingoiato il rospo, ma a me piace il suo ragazzo; fortunatamente somiglia più allo zio che al padre…"

"Ecco bravo! Vedo che almeno su questo punto ragioni bene.

Thomas e Rose hanno sedici anni ormai. Mi mancheranno da impazzire, ma non hanno bisogno della mamma che rimbocchi loro le coperte. Il mio posto è accanto a te.

So perfettamente che non posso chiederti di lasciare la tua patria e il tuo ruolo alla Camera dei Lord, non sei un codardo e anni fa, quando ti riappacificasti con tuo padre e accettasti quell'incarico, sapevo che non ti saresti mai più tirato indietro.

E' questo l'uomo che amo e ho sposato, lo conosco benissimo e lo rispetto ma tu devi fare altrettanto con la mia scelta.

Ho promesso di starti accanto sempre, non ci siamo mai separati per nessun motivo da quando ci siamo sposati e non ho intenzione che succeda adesso soprattutto se è in mio potere evitarlo!"

Candy fece una breve pausa durante la quale i suoi occhi verdi e pieni di scintille si riempirono di lacrime; era tanto tempo che non dava voce a quelle stille talmente salate da bruciare le guance.

"Mi succede ancora a volte lo sai?

…di svegliarmi di soprassalto con la paura che sia stato tutto un sogno, che tu non sia coricato accanto a me… che Susanna… io…"

La donna parlava con tono deciso, aveva gli occhi gonfi e rossi e la voce deformata dai dolorosi ricordi che stavano riaffiorando.

Terence la attirò tra le braccia.

"Tesoro… vieni qui… conosco perfettamente le tue ragioni…

So che ogni tanto hai ancora quell'incubo, succede anche a me. Sbarro gli occhi in preda al panico, poi sento il tuo profumo, i tuoi riccioli che mi solleticano le narici, mi stringo forte a te e rinasco di nuovo, sono l'uomo più felice e fortunato della terra…

Ma… io… se ti succedesse qualcosa io… credo non riuscirei a continuare a vivere capisci?"

"E io? Credi che io sarei capace di farlo, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato per stare insieme? Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo condiviso? Il mio posto è qui accanto a te… e poi potrei esserti utile anche sul campo".

Il duca di Granchester era ormai arreso…

"Ecco… è proprio questo "utile sul campo" che amo da impazzire e tempo più della morte stessa.

E sia, mia anima, signora e padrona! Tu rimarrai qui con me, ma stasera parleremo ai nostri figli e la prossima settimana si imbarcheranno per l'America. Non intendo più aspettare".

xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxx

I tre ragazzi seduti uno accanto all'altro in soggiorno ascoltavano mesti le parole del padre; Candy li guardava tutti col nodo in gola.

La sua famiglia! Aveva lottato tanto per averla, l'aveva desiderata con tutta se stessa, l'aveva nutrita con amore e dedizione e questo traspariva in ogni sguardo, in ogni gesto di quelle creature che erano cresciute con l'esempio dell'impegno di due genitori che si erano sempre professati un sentimento lungi dal poter essere narrato da qualsiasi favola o poesia.

Loro amavano i loro genitori e ciò che essi rappresentavano insieme, sapevano perfettamente di non poter opporsi a quella decisione. Sarebbe stato difficile vivere lontano da loro, ma la cosa che era chiara sopra ogni altra era che quelle due anime erano una sola e sarebbe stato impossibile separarle.

Candy raggiunse più tardi Charlotte in camera da letto.

La ragazza era in piedi, due ante dell'ampio armadio, quelle che non usava mai, erano spalancate… la giovane guardava assorta il lungo e principesco abito che vi era appeso con cura.

"Tesoro, che stai facendo? Perché guardi il mio vestito da sposa?"

Aveva compiuto da poco quattro anni quando i suoi genitori si erano sposati. Aveva vissuto con tale emozione quel giorno e l'attesa dello stesso! Non aveva mai visto gli occhi del suo papà così brillanti e il suo viso così disteso come dal momento in cui si era riconciliato con quell'angelo biondo che era piombato nelle loro vite dal passato; inoltre quella ragazza piena di lentiggini, che con tanta cura l'aveva assistita durante la sua degenza ospedaliera, era sempre così dolce con lei e quando guardava suo padre sembrava avvolgerlo in una bolla d'amore. Come stesse aspettando quel momento da sempre, ricordò di aver fantasticato per giorni e notti assieme a nonna Eleonor sul vestito da sposa di Candy, sulla lunghezza del velo, sui guanti e sui fiori, tanto che la donna, che era divenuta così la sua dolce mamma, le aveva poi permesso di conservare quell'abito nell'armadio della sua stanzetta…

"Mamma… l'ho ammirato tante volte nell'ultimo periodo… so che è molto più della tua veste nuziale e io vorrei tanto chiederti una cosa ma… non so se sia giusto… io… non voglio esagerare…"

"Quell'abito è molto bello e molto vecchio e tu conosci la sua storia tesoro. Che cosa mi vuoi chiedere? Non devi aver timore di dirmi nulla, lo sai…"

"Vorrei tanto indossarlo in occasione della mia cerimonia di nozze!" rispose la ragazza commossa.

"Charlotte, sei sicura? Pensavo volessi qualcosa di più moderno per il tuo matrimonio, non credevo ti piacesse questo genere…"

"Mamma… non è questione di moda o genere, non può esserci vestito più meraviglioso di questo per tutto ciò che rappresenta per te, per me, per tutti noi. Se davvero non ti dispiace vorrei portarlo con me in America. Scriverò alla zia Annie che non ho bisogno di sarte, né di prove, sai come è fatta… ho già tutto ciò che mi serve.

Ma papà… dovrà essere lui a portarmi all'altare o non ci andrò per niente e tu mi acconcerai i capelli per la cerimonia o non li pettinerò affatto!

Rimanderemo il rito nuziale fintanto che non potrete esserci anche voi due, sono sicura che Alistear capirà".

Candy era commossa e ci fu qualche momento di silenzio…

"Mamma…" Charlotte riuscì finalmente ad aprire bocca

"A papà non piace il padre di Alistear vero?"

"Tesoro… sono solo sciocchezze da ragazzini, non ti devi preoccupare per questo, tuo padre ti adora e vuole solo la tua felicità".

"Ho sentito che lo chiamava damerino…" la ragazza aveva accennato ad un sorriso.

"E' una vecchia storia, ma Archibald Cornwell un po' damerino lo è", rispose Candy strizzandole l'occhio.

"Io credo che anche Charlie lo avrebbe definito in quel modo!"

"Charlie… mio padre… conservo ancora il fiore di carta che mi regalò nell'unica occasione in cui lo vidi prima che lasciasse questo mondo, un bocciolo blu…

Era steso in quel misero letto nell'infermeria della prigione dove doveva ancora finire di scontare la sua pena, ricordo che mi guardò e mi sorrise come fossi stata un angelo…" Charlotte aveva gli occhi lucidi.

"E credo davvero che tu lo fossi per lui, tesoro mio…

Potresti appuntare quel fiore all'occhiello del tuo fidanzato il giorno delle nozze, che ne dici? Così sarà presente anche lui.

Non ti ho mai raccontato che io e Charlie abbiamo passato qualche notte insieme a confezionare fiori di carta quando era ricoverato a Chicago? Ero un'allieva infermiera allora. Io credo che la mamma di Charlie e Rose si fossero incontrate proprio grazie a questo lavoro.

Penso sia così che i tuoi genitori si sono conosciuti, sai?

Attraverso quel fiore li avrai entrambi accanto in quel giorno così importante per te.

So che Terence ti ha consegnato le lettere che Emily scrisse a Charlie quando lui era in prigione…" continuò Candy.

"Sì… le ho messe via con cura ma… non le ho ancora lette… non… non ci riesco!

Io so che loro sono i miei genitori biologici, che mi adoravano, ma io ho conosciuto solo te e papà. Voi mi avete amata, cresciuta; voi siete mamma e papà, capisci? Mi sento in colpa verso di loro, mi sembra di non onorarli abbastanza e, nello stesso tempo, non voglio rischiare di voler bene a loro più che a voi…

Sono stupida vero?" la ragazza si era stretta al petto della madre.

"Piccola… piccola grande donna… tu sei nostra figlia, né più né meno di quanto lo siano Thomas e Rose. L'amore per qualcuno non esclude qualcun altro. Noi conosciamo il tuo cuore e non cambierà nulla se tu vorrai avvicinarti maggiormente ai tuoi genitori naturali, questa cosa potrà solo arricchire la tua vita, proprio come è successo a me quando avevo all'incirca la tua età".

"Mamma… ci mancherai tanto lo sai vero? Anche se non siamo più dei bambini da ripulire e sfamare, ma so perfettamente che tu devi stare qui con papà.

Io lo ricordo… ero piccola e lui giocava sempre con me, ma rammento con precisione come erano sempre vuoti e opachi i suoi occhi quando tu non c'eri, lui ha bisogno di te per vivere".

"Non credere che non sia lo stesso per me. Terry è il mio motore, ero l'ombra di me stessa negli anni che ho vissuto lontano da lui, quel periodo è stato un inferno per entrambi. Lo amo con tutto il cuore".

"E lui ti corrisponde con la stessa intensità; è meraviglioso vedervi insieme, i vostri sguardi complici sono le fondamenta della nostra famiglia".

Ancora un attimo di commosso silenzio e Charlotte riprese la parola.

"Mamma… ho bisogno di confidarti una cosa, ma promettimi che non ti arrabbierai! Ti prego!"

Candy guardò con estrema dolcezza la sua piccola donna

"Mammina… le vacanze di Natale scorse…. io… io e Alistear… ecco…"

La giovane aveva portato le mani al viso e non riusciva a continuare…

"Piccola, vuoi dirmi che avete anticipato in qualche modo le vostre promesse nuziali forse?"

La strinse più forte…

"So che è difficile vedersi solo in occasione delle vacanze, non ti devi vergognare con me. Anche io e tuo padre non abbiamo fatto le cose esattamente come si deve, con che faccia e cuore potrei rimproverarti di qualcosa o arrabbiarmi con te?"

"Te l'ho detto perché il mio Stear sente di aver tradito la fiducia tua e di papà che lo avete sempre trattato come un figlio e si sente in colpa… e anche io… Nessuno ci ha mai ostacolato e noi…"

"Tesoro, non ti preoccupare più di questo, ok?"

Candy la guardò negli occhi, si girarono a rimirare il vestito che sarebbe stato l'abito nuziale di Charlotte e piansero ricordando insieme la storia di quell'abito…

…l'abito da sposa di Candy, che era stato quello che Thomas Cavendish aveva regalato alla sua Rose per il suo diciassettesimo compleanno…

xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxx

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Candy and Terry decided to send Charlotte, Thomas and Rose to America to keep them away from the war.**_

_**Charlotte wishes to use Candy's wedding dress for her marriage but this is the dress that Thomas (Candy's father) gave her Rose for her 17**__**th**__** birthday!**_

_**Tomorrow we will discover all about Rose and the day after about Thomas. We know that Rose died giving birth to Candy, but Thomas? Where is Thomas?**_

_**Thank you all for reading me.**_

_**Muchas garcias de Corazon**_

_**Grazie a tutti**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITOLO 4 L'ABITO DA SPOSA (seconda parte)**

_New York, gennaio 1921_

Candy teneva fortemente la mano di Terry tra le sue mentre ascoltava il racconto tremante della dolce Molly, la vecchia governante di casa Cavendish.

Stavano insieme finalmente, dopo aver chiarito tutto e dopo anni di lontananza stavano insieme, e il suo Terry le aveva portato in dono, assieme al suo cuore, il suo passato. C'era già una bambina tra di loro, Charlotte, la figlia di Emily e Charlie; era stata Rose, la donna che aveva messo al mondo Candy, dal cielo a mettere quella bimba sulla loro strada. Rose e la nipotina Emily avevano condiviso un triste epilogo, erano morte entrambe dando alla luce il loro angioletto, ma per un sottile gioco del destino Terence si era fatto carico di quello di Emy.

La povera Rose non era stata altrettanto fortunata perché la bambina che aveva partorito era stata rapita ancora in fasce e abbandonata su di una collina sotto le fronde di un grande albero. La signora Cavendish, la madre del suo Thomas, non avrebbe mai permesso che quella bimba bionda ostacolasse in qualche modo i piani che aveva per la vita del figlio; la ragazza di cui si era perdutamente innamorato, una sartina che a stento si guadagnava di che mangiare, era sempre stata troppo poco per lui e la figlia di lei non valeva nulla come la sua genitrice.

Purtroppo la dolce mamma di Candy se n'era andata proprio con la consapevolezza di non significare niente per l'uomo che amava con tutto il cuore, attanagliata dall'ansia per il futuro della sua piccolina che mai avrebbe potuto contare sull'unica cosa che lei avrebbe potuto offrirle incondizionatamente: il suo immenso amore.

Molly, la vecchia tata di Thomas Cavendish, era seduta sulla sua sedia a dondolo, in un angolo dell'ampia cucina, si teneva le mani in grembo mentre cercava di controllarne il tremore.

"Il mio bambino… morì di dolore quando, rientrato da una breve tournee, non trovò più la sua Rose. Quella piccola stanzetta che la ragazza occupava era stata addirittura sigillata. Il padrone di casa aveva riferito semplicemente che la giovane se n'era andata via in cerca di fortuna perché non aveva più soldi per pagare l'affitto. Tra le sarte del teatro dove lavorava e dove Thomas si dedicava alla recitazione, risultava si fosse licenziata e nessuno aveva sue notizie…"

Il racconto era continuamente rotto dai singhiozzi…

"Lui perse la testa e riprese a fumare e a bere fino ad essere ubriaco a qualsiasi ora del giorno…

Credeva in quell'amore, quel sentimento forte lo aveva travolto e stravolto; era diventato un uomo migliore solo per lei e all'improvviso sentiva di aver perso tutto".

Terence ebbe un tremito in quel momento, sapeva bene cosa significasse, c'era passato anche lui per quell'inferno.

"La signora Cavendish cercò di aiutarlo in tutti modi, non era mai stata così vicina a suo figlio e arrivò addirittura a scusarsi con lui per non essere stata una buona madre in passato.

Thomas aveva ripudiato il suo nome e lasciato la sua famiglia per stare con quella ragazza dalle umili origini; la signora li aveva ostacolati sin da quando aveva notato l'interesse del figlio. Aveva provato ad offrire del denaro alla giovane pur di allontanarla da lui, ma lei glie lo aveva orgogliosamente restituito in cambio di un rabbioso ceffone che il pronto intervento del mio nobile ragazzo aveva evitato all'ultimo momento. Non riuscendo a capire il motivo per cui fosse sparita su due piedi senza lasciare traccia di sé, la mia padrona ebbe gioco facile nel convincere il figlio che la sua innamorata era solo un'arrivista e che, visto che lui aveva rinunciato al suo nome, aveva perso interesse e se n'era andata in cerca di un altro pollo da spennare.

Alla luce di quella nuova crudele realtà Thomas tornò in seno alla famiglia.

Io non sapevo come comportarmi…

Avevo avuto modo di conoscere Rose e la piccola Emily durante un ricevimento in maschera cui era intervenuta con il mio dolce ragazzo.

Era venuta a cercarmi, mi aveva detto di aver perso il lavoro, che, nonostante avesse battuto tutte le porte della città, non riusciva a trovarne un altro e che il padrone di casa l'aveva cacciata via.

Si era trasferita momentaneamente nel monolocale preso in affitto da Thomas, ma la signora l'aveva malamente cacciata via di là. Si era presentata con i gendarmi e l'aveva accusata di aver rubato le chiavi al figlio; nessuno aveva osato mettere in dubbio la parola di lady Cavendish. Quella dolce ragazza desiderava mettere Thomas al corrente di tutto; lui era in tournee fuori città e si spostava di continuo, non aveva modo di contattarlo finché non fosse rientrato il mese successivo e non aveva più nemmeno un posto dove dormire.

Madame si era accorta della visita e mi minacciò di lasciarmi senza un tetto se avessi osato aprir bocca; era stata proprio lei a farle perdere l'impiego, aveva poi fatto in modo che nessuno la riassumesse e aveva addirittura offerto del denaro al padrone del locale che occupava perché lo chiudesse in via definitiva.

Sperando che Rose riuscisse in qualche modo a contattare Thomas, tenni per me quel pesante segreto; sapevo quanto crudele e influente potesse essere la mia padrona, mi avrebbe cacciata via e sarei rimasta per strada… come quella povera fanciulla.

Quando anni addietro la signora, per questioni di salute, ebbe necessità di trasferire la sua stanza in un piano più basso del palazzo e mi diede ordine di seguire il trasloco delle sue cose in prima persona, trovai le lettere che quella dolce creatura aveva indirizzato all'appartamento che Thomas aveva occupato dopo aver chiuso con la sua famiglia e che la signora aveva intercettato; erano state orrendamente violate e celate al legittimo destinatario.

Dovevo sapere che fine avesse fatto quella giovane, il rimorso mi torturava l'anima e lessi la prima di queste; scoprii così che Rose era incinta quando era sparita e, costasse quel che costasse, non riuscii a tacere e consegnai a Thomas le due missive.

Le ho conservate per tutti questi anni… eccole…"

La mano rugosa e tremante di Molly estrasse due fogli ingialliti dalla tasca del grembiule e porse il primo alla giovane donna che aveva davanti.

_**5 Ottobre 1897**_

_**Thomas,**_

_**amore mio…**_

_**Perdonami se me ne sono andata così all'improvviso il mese scorso. Non sapevo dove poterti contattare, ma ho lasciato detto tutto a Molly… Dovresti essere rientrato dal tuo tour oramai. **_

_**Ho perso il mio impiego e la mia casa e non ne ho nemmeno compreso il motivo perché è successo tutto molto in fretta e nessuno mi ha voluto dare alcuna spiegazione, non sono riuscita a trovare altra occupazione e ho dovuto spostarmi con Emily.**_

_**Sto facendo una miriade di piccoli lavoretti per cercare di tirare avanti, ma non è affatto facile purtroppo e ho paura che lo sarà sempre meno per me… non appena la mia condizione si renderà visibile intendo.**_

_**Non che mi stia lamentando in qualche modo, Dio me ne scampi e liberi!**_

_**So che abbiamo bruciato le tappe e qualcuno ci potrebbe criticare per il nostro comportamento, ma io sono così felice di avere una parte di te che mi cresce dentro che non ho paura di gridarlo al vento perché lo faccia sapere alle nuvole, ai fiori, agli oceani e alle montagne.**_

_**Dovrei avercela con il mondo intero invece in questi giorni riesco solo a gioire, credo di sembrare pazza ai più ma non riesco a farci nulla; ho il cuore che mi scoppia nel petto. Avevo pensato di farti una sorpresa, ma come vedi non riesco a trattenere la mia straripante contentezza, mi sento viva come non mai!**_

_**Hai capito bene, tesoro mio, sto aspettando un bimbo… il nostro bambino!**_

_**Sto camminando ad un metro da terra per questo, dimmi che sei felice anche tu quanto lo sono io, ti prego! **_

_**Come vorrei che fossi qui in questo momento e mi tenessi le mani sul ventre… mi sembra di avere una miriade di farfalle in pancia! E' meraviglioso e sto contando i minuti che mi separano da te.**_

_**Vieni presto, ti prego! Nella busta trovi l'indirizzo presso il quale ho trovato una stanza.**_

_**Ti amo con tutto il cuore, non vedo l'ora di riabbracciarti.**_

_**Sempre e solo tua,**_

_**Rose**_

_**P.S. Nel tuo appartamento c'è qualche libro che ho preso dalla biblioteca del teatro. Restituisci tutto tu e ringrazia per me. **_

_**Ti amo… anzi ti amiamo, lo senti vero?**_

Le lacrime di Candy rotolarono giù per le sue guance fino a morire su quel foglio.

"La seconda lettera era molto più breve… l'accorata richiesta di aiuto di una madre in fin di vita che cerca di aiutare il figlio che sa benissimo non avrà possibilità di crescere ed amare; chiedeva al mio ragazzo di prendersi cura della creatura quando fosse venuta al mondo perché era chiaro lei non sarebbe sopravvissuta al parto!"

_**30 Aprile 1898  
Thomas,  
Perdonami se mi rivolgo nuovamente a te...  
Ho capito che non c'è posto nella tua vita per me ma... io non sto bene, il parto è ormai imminente e ho tanta paura per il bambino.  
Se mi hai amato almeno un momento, ti supplico di prenderti cura di lui quando io non ci sarò più.  
Non ti chiederei nulla se avessi possibilità di fare in qualche altro modo, ma non c'è nessuno cui mi possa rivolgere e lui è tuo figlio.  
Non lasciarlo solo al mondo... ti prego!**_

_**Amalo! Amalo anche per me con tutto il cuore.  
Rose  
**_

"Credo di non aver mai visto tanta rabbia e dolore negli occhi di qualcuno come in quelli di lui quando ebbe quegli scritti tra le mani. Entrò nella stanza della madre e le posizionò le mani attorno al collo.

Dovemmo intervenire in tre per fermarlo… l'avrebbe ammazzata…

Pianse sul mio grembo come un bambino, non voleva accettare che la sua dolce ragazza se ne fosse andata con la consapevolezza di non essere stata davvero amata e temendo per il futuro del suo angioletto…

"_Oh Dio! Sarà morta davvero? E il mio bambino? Che fine avrà fatto il nostro bambino?"_ mi disse in lacrime.

Quella è stata l'ultima volta che l'ho visto, sono passati molti anni da allora; io credo sia andato a cercare Rose ma da quello che ho capito e vedono era i miei stanchi occhi, quella ragazza morì davvero di parto e lei, signorina Andrew, è la creatura che portava in grembo, la figlia del mio Thomas".

Quella povera donna canuta aveva la voce sempre più debole, Candy temette addirittura un malore. Le tastò la fronte sudata e interruppe il suo racconto anche se l'emozione tradiva i suoi stessi gesti…

"Quindi mio padre non ha mai rinnegato mia madre, non ci ha abbandonate di proposito…" aveva riflettuto Candy.

"Io avevo intuito questa cosa…" aggiunse Terence, che aveva assaggiato dalla viva voce di Emily morente la profondità del sentimento che aveva legato i due giovani.

"Ma dove sarà in questo momento? Possibile non sia riuscito a rintracciarmi in tutti questi anni?" si sorprese la bionda ragazza.

"Amore mio… calmati! Ricordi quello che mi disse Emily il giorno prima di morire? Una persona ti ha sottratto di nascosto dalla culla ancora in fasce; tu sei stata abbandonata su di una collina, non è stato il sistema sociale a farti approdare alla casa di Pony. Lui sarà arrivato senza grosse difficoltà a Rose, ma che mezzi poteva avere per risalire al resto della storia?" Terence cercò di far ragionare Candy.

"Credi che mi stia ancora cercando?" chiese al fidanzato.

Molly, che aveva bevuto un sorso d'acqua e ripreso fiato, si introdusse nel dialogo dei due innamorati

"Io lo conosco molto bene… solo la morte poteva fermarlo, quindi la sta ancora cercando oppure… Dio del cielo… non voglio pensare ad altra eventualità…"

Candy era in lacrime…

"Tesoro mio, coraggio, abbiamo approfittato troppo della signora Molly, è ora che andiamo", propose Terence.

"Un' ultima cosa…" li fermò l'anziana signora.

"Signorina Candice… vorrei che mi seguisse nella mia stanza, desidero farle vedere una cosa che le appartiene".

Molly si alzò non senza fatica e la sua giovane ospite le porse il braccio per aiutarla.

"Stia tranquilla, la signora ormai si muove solo sulla sedia a rotelle e non arriva mai in questa ala della casa, qui c'è solo la servitù; non c'è possibilità di incontrarla.

Le dico questo perché se la vedesse capirebbe subito chi è, è uguale a sua madre e gli occhi sono quelli di Thomas".

Entrati nella stanza della vecchia governante, Molly aprì la parte del suo armadio che teneva chiusa a chiave e mostrò alla bionda ragazza un meraviglioso vestito di seta color avorio.

"Thomas regalò quest'abito a Rose per il suo diciassettesimo compleanno. Ricordo quanto fosse eccitato quel giorno, venne a darmi un bacio in cucina e mi disse che nel giro di qualche ora mi avrebbe presentato la donna della sua vita. Gli raccomandai di essere cauto, avevo paura per lui, ma era talmente felice che credeva di tenere in pugno il mondo intero. Quella sera intervennero ad un lussuoso ricevimento che la signora aveva organizzato proprio qui.

Era una festa in maschera e nessuno, tranne me, ebbe modo di riconoscere i due ragazzi che ballarono e si divertirono sino all'alba.

Oh Candice! Avrebbe dovuto vedere i loro sguardi, quei due ragazzi erano innamorati pazzi l'uno dell'altra, anche se credo il mio Thomas non si fosse ancora dichiarato. Ho visto la gelosia farlo ardere quando un giovane tentò di avvicinare Rose per invitarla a ballare, ma anche lei non aveva occhi che per il mio ragazzo.

Erano così belli e beati quella sera!

Mi si spezza il cuore al solo pensiero che quello è stato uno dei pochi momenti felici che hanno vissuto insieme.

In quella occasione conobbi la piccola Emily, la tenni con me in cucina; passammo la serata tra fiabe e biscotti. Quando la festa fu finita, quella dolce creatura dormiva e Thomas la prese in braccio con la massima cura per riportarla a casa; vidi un uomo in quel momento, il mio bambino capriccioso ed irrequieto era diventato un uomo meraviglioso in un istante ed era stato l'amore per sua madre a plasmarlo in quel modo.

Rose mi consegnò questo abito prima di lasciare la città, non aveva modo di portarlo con sé. Mi chiese di conservarlo gelosamente in sua vece. Così ho fatto in tutti questi anni, ma ora vorrei lo prendesse lei".

Candy abbracciò piangendo la signora.

Quel vestito, arricchito da un delizioso velo scelto da Eleonor e Charlotte, divenne la veste nuziale di Candy, che sposò il suo Terence solo qualche settimana più tardi.

Due anni dopo i signori Graham, in partenza per Statford on Avon, Inghilterra, passarono a salutare l'anziana signora.

"Molly, le lascio il nostro indirizzo… casomai mio padre…"

L'anno successivo a Londra quel matrimonio fu benedetto dall'arrivo di due gemelli che il duca di Granchester, succeduto come titolo al vecchio padre Richard, chiamò Thomas e Rose in ricordo dei genitori naturali della sua amata sposa.

xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Do you like Rose and Thomas' story?**_

_**Where is Candy's father? Tomorrow you will know it!**_

_**Thank you all for reading me.**_

_**Grazie a tutti**_

_**Muchas gracias de Corazon**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITOLO 5 IL DIARIO DI THOMAS**

Dopo Charlotte fu la volta di Thomas. Candy entrò, dopo aver bussato, nella sua stanza e lo trovò al balcone; l'ampia portafinestra era completamente aperta e il sole stava tramontando. I lunghi capelli bruni raccolti alla base della nuca erano mossi dalla brezza leggera e lui sembrava guardare verso l'infinito. Un'aura dorata lo avvolgeva illuminando il suo profilo elegante e regolare così simile a quello del padre; lo stesso fisico slanciato, le spalle che stavano cominciando ad aprirsi…

Se non fosse stato per la luce ambrata e l'assenza della nebbia si sarebbe sentita completamente catapultata nel passato, sul ponte della nave in cui aveva visto per la prima volta il suo Terence.

Lo sguardo era pieno di malinconia.

"Figliolo, sei un uomo ormai, sono sicura saprai affrontare la situazione".

"Mamma… vorrei tanto rimanere qui con voi. Voglio ripetertelo anche se so perfettamente che tu e papà non me lo permetterete. Ti dico solo che se avessi un paio d'anni di più a quest' ora mi sarebbe già arrivata una busta di un certo colore e mi starei preparando per imbarcarmi… ma non certo per l'America".

Il giovane Thomas aveva un motivo in particolare per soffrire in quel momento, sentiva una strana fitta al cuore… una specie di sensazione di vuoto che gli faceva mancare l'aria… Faith…

"Non dirlo neppure per scherzo, non credere che non ci abbia pensato, morirei se le cose stessero in questi termini. Tu sarai il duca di Granchester un giorno, occuperai il posto che è di tuo padre e fu di tuo nonno; avrai modo di farti valere e servire la patria con l'intelligenza non con la forza, non è questo il tuo momento per fortuna. Voglio che tu abbia una cosa; voglio che la conservi tu perché porti il suo nome e hai esattamente i suoi occhi, che sono anche i miei.

Questo è il diario di tuo nonno materno, sai quanto importante sia per me; portalo con te, abbine cura. Non voglio rischiare che vada perduto in qualche eri molto legato al nonno, anche se non sapevi chi fosse, ricordi tesoro?"

"Certo! come potrei scordarlo! Quando andavo in città correvo immediatamente nel suo giardino a cercarlo, mi specchiavo nella luce verde delle sue iridi e mi pareva di conoscerlo da una vita.

Rimpiango solo di non aver mai potuto chiamarlo nonno…"

_Londra, maggio 1930_

Richard Granchester era al settimo cielo. Stava attendendo il primogenito che, con la moglie e i tre figli, si sarebbe trattenuto nella sua abitazione per qualche giorno.

L'occasione era delle più ghiotte; il trentaduesimo compleanno di Candy, l'adorata nuora, il sesto delle due canaglie dei gemelli Thomas e Rose e la festa di maggio alla Royal Saint Paul School che l'ormai quattordicenne figlia maggiore, Charlotte, frequentava tra gioie e dolori. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dire che la ragazza non fosse la figlia naturale del duca, visto il carattere indomito e coraggioso.

Il salone grande era addobbato a festa; il marmo rosato del pavimento in perfetta sintonia con i preziosi tendaggi in broccato color cipria. La tavola era stata sapientemente preparata con una tovaglia di pizzo bianca e candelabri d'argento; era stata utilizzata la migliore argenteria e le più preziose porcellane bordate d'oro.

Neanche il tempo di sedersi che le due pesti più piccole erano già sparite.

Rose, bionda e minuta, profondi occhi blu, una spruzzatina di lentiggini sul naso… Thomas capelli lisci e bruni, vivacissimi occhi verdi.

Terence rideva compiaciuto mentre osservava la faccia della moglie.

"Andiamo Tuttelentiggini! Perché ti meravigli tanto? Sai come sono fatti. Non è per loro stare seduti a tavola, saranno scappati a giocare in giardino. Li ho portati qui anche due settimane fa e hanno conosciuto il signor Stone, il nuovo giardiniere. Quell'uomo ha fatto visitare loro la serra e la casa sull'albero che ha costruito sulla grande quercia; sono convinto che a quest'ora si saranno già arrampicati sin lassù. Vedrai che quando sentiranno odore di torta e cioccolata arriveranno di corsa".

"Casa sulla quercia? ma… non sarà pericoloso?"

Terence rideva a crepapelle nel constatare quanto protettiva fosse la sua dolce Candy quando si trattava dei figli, eppure lei non si era mai tirata indietro quando si trattava di abbarbicarsi sul ramo più alto di qualche albero!

"Devo ricordarti come sei cresciuta tu mia cara? Da dove deriva il tuo soprannome? Quello per intero intento! O anche meglio... cosa ti ho vista fare nel nostro giardino la settimana passata di nascosto da tutti?"

"Terence! ti prego! Vuoi farmi vergognare davanti a tuo padre?"

"Candice, rilassati… alla mia età e con tutti gli errori che ho commesso non mi meraviglio o scandalizzo più di nulla. Il signor Thomas Stone è arrivato qui un mesetto fa. E' una persona affidabile, lo conosco da moltissimi anni e adora i bambini. Puoi stare tranquilla…

Anzi! Ti consiglio di andare nella sua serra più tardi, troverai qualcosa che ti sarà molto gradito".

Il giardino di palazzo Granchester era sempre curato nei minimi dettagli, basse siepi sinuose a disegnare ciò che nell'immaginario dei bambini poteva sembrare un occhio di drago o l'ala di un angelo, fontane con getti di diversa altezza, laghetti ora trasparenti, ora ricoperti di ninfee o fiori di loto arricchiti di statue rappresentanti delfini e putti armati di frecce a cavallo di cigni.

La serra era una costruzione in legno di moderna concezione, dotata di enormi finestroni anche sul tetto in modo da catturare al meglio i raggi del sole, e le piante vi erano ivi posizionate a seconda della quantità di luce e calore di cui avevano bisogno nei diversi periodi dell'anno.

"Rose… rose Dolce Candy! Richard, come fa ad avere questi fiori nella sua serra?" Candy era piacevolmente stupita, era tanto tempo che non ammirava e annusava il profumo delicato di quei fiori.

In un angolo ancora protetto dalla temperatura esterna i cespugli spinosi si stavano arricchendo di boccioli bianchi e profumati che la duchessa conosceva molto bene. Con la coda dell'occhio diede un'occhiata all'espressione del marito e non riuscì a soffocare completamente una risata; nonostante il tempo, nonostante sapesse benissimo di possedere quella donna anima e corpo da una vita, i meravigliosi occhi blu del duca avevano scintillato di irrazionale gelosia per un momento.

"Mia cara, chiedilo al signore Stone, è tutta opera sua… eccolo che arriva!" esclamò Richard,

"se ti fa piacere posso mandarlo a darti una mano con il tuo giardino in modo da piantare anche là qualche roseto di questi, che ne dici? Ti piace la mia idea?"

"Thomas! ti presento la mia famiglia, mio figlio Terence, sua moglie Candice e la loro figlia maggiore Charlotte. Le due pesti già le conosci bene!" sentenziò Sua Signoria rivolto al suo dipendente mentre i due bambini gli giravano intorno tirandogli la casacca per giocare.

"E' un vero piacere! Milady, lei ha il nome delle rose! Ho vissuto a lungo in America, mio padre era inglese ma si trasferì in quel paese molto giovane, ho conosciuto questa specie di fiori nei dintorni di Chicago; ero sulle tracce di una persona a me molto cara e, grazie a questi boccioli, l'ho quasi trovata".

Candy non capiva perché la voce di quell'uomo tremasse a tal punto, le sembrò avesse gli occhi lucidi. Il piccolo Thomas era accanto a lui e per un momento rimase stupita dal fatto che il colore e il bagliore degli occhi del bambino fossero così perfettamente replicati in quelli dell'anziano lavorante.

Non ebbe il tempo per approfondire quel pensiero che l'uomo si era già allontanato…

"_Mi pareva stesse per piangere… ho le ginocchia che tremano, il mio cuore ha mancato un colpo e non capisco cosa mi stia succedendo_", pensò la giovane donna mentre trovava appoggio sul premuroso marito.

Candy si era piano piano abituata a sentirsi addosso gli occhi del giardiniere quasi a guardarle affettuosamente le spalle ogniqualvolta si recava a palazzo dal suocero. Le piaceva osservarlo dalle finestre mentre intratteneva i due gemelli che non facevano che ridere e tirarlo per la giacca per giocare con lui.

"Richard! Guardi! sarebbe il caso di riprendere i suoi due nipotini più piccoli, quel pover'uomo! Non lo lasciano stare un attimo, temo lo infastidiscano".

"Non ti preoccupare mia cara; ho avuto modo di parlare con lui, adora quelle due canaglie e a me non dispiace se insegna loro a piantare i fiori e fa loro riempire i barattoli di piccoli vermi e li porta poi a pescare al laghetto. Non sono attività degne di futuri aristocratici, ma se si divertono così tanto a me sta bene. Sono un nonno alla moda oramai!".

Il giorno in cui Candice White Granchester aveva capito la natura prima di quel feeling che legava lei stessa e i due gemelli a Thomas Stone era stato infinitamente triste.

Era un piovoso giorno d'autunno, dalla lussuosa macchina che stava accompagnando l'allegra famigliola lungo il vialetto d'ingresso di Palazzo Granchester Candy aveva intravisto una strana confusione provenire dall'entrata secondaria, quelle delle cucine. Chiese al marito di farla scendere e una delle cameriere le andò incontro disperata:

"Signora duchessa… il signor Stone, il giardiniere ha avuto un malore. E' a terra e lamenta forti dolori al petto!"

"Mio Dio! Terry, fai chiamare un medico e porta i bambini in casa, qui ci penso io!"

Si era inginocchiata accanto a quell'uomo che la guardava come di consueto con i suoi grandi occhi verdi e luminosi che non mancavano mai di provocarle un tonfo al cuore… erano pieni di lacrime…

L'esperienza in campo medico della giovane donna le permise di capire immediatamente che si trattava di un problema al cuore; aprì velocemente la camicia dell'uomo, si posizionò sopra di lui e gli praticò un massaggio cardiaco. Le cose sembrarono andare meglio e, con l'aiuto di alcuni altri dipendenti, fece portare il giardiniere nella sua stanza da letto.

Solo in un secondo momento, perché in prima battuta non l'aveva degnata di uno sguardo date le condizioni critiche in cui gravava il suo ospite, si rese conto che quella camera era troppo grande e lussuosa per essere quella di un inserviente, inoltre si trovava nell'ala nobile del palazzo.

Un antico e ampio letto a baldacchino di noce scuro troneggiava nel bel mezzo del locale dagli alti soffitti arricchiti da gessi ed affreschi, tende di velluto incorniciavano le finestre, preziosi quadri ad olio erano appesi alle pareti, un lucidissimo scrittoio Luigi XV era posizionato nell'angolo più luminoso dell'alloggio, i paralumi erano in pregiata stoffa e un enorme tappeto persiano copriva il pavimento in marmo.

In effetti parte della servitù era alloggiata in una dependance del palazzo e il vecchio signore non se l'era sentita di far uscire quell'uomo in fin di vita sotto la pioggia torrenziale che batteva in quel momento, per cui lo aveva fatto sistemare nientemeno che nella sua stessa camera.

Terence era rimasto attonito per la scelta del padre. Sapeva che conosceva da lungo tempo quell'uomo e che i suoi modi erano ormai ben lontani da quelli dell'arrogante aristocratico che era stato un tempo, ma la cosa gli parve alquanto strana come la sincera preoccupazione mista a dolore che gli leggeva in viso.

"Non ora Thomas… non ora" gli aveva sentito sussurrare di nascosto, proprio un attimo prima di incrociare gli occhi meravigliati e interrogativi del figlio.

"Papà! C'è qualche cosa che non mi hai detto? Che magari dovrei sapere sul tuo dipendente?"

"Figlio! So che la tua sposa ha perso un bambino il mese scorso ed è ancora provata, so che ti preoccupi per lei, ma ti prego… permettile di restargli accanto, è davvero importante. Quando il medico lo avrà stabilizzato ti spiegherò il motivo della mia richiesta e sono sicuro che capirai".

Candy assistette il dottore per tutto il tempo, purtroppo c'era ben poco da fare e le condizioni del signor Stone erano critiche. Quel pover'uomo sembrava incurante del suo stato, guardava di continuo l'affascinante signora che si stava prendendo amorevolmente cura di lui come se fosse un angelo, come se volesse trasmetterle qualcosa… forse semplicemente tutto l'amore del mondo per l'ultima volta.

Nel frattempo Richard e Terence erano seduti in salotto davanti a due fumanti tazze di te, e Charlotte si stava occupando di intrattenere con qualche gioco divertente i due bambini.

"Credo tu possa cominciare a parlare" Terry incalzò il padre "Conosci Candy, lei si prodiga sempre per tutti, ma è molto stanca e ancora molto scossa per la perdita dello scorso mese; lo sono anche io in verità, desiderava tanto rendermi padre nuovamente e io esserlo".

"Figliolo, so che mi rimprovererai per non aver parlato prima! Io ho cercato di convincerlo, ma ha sempre avuto timore di ferirla in qualche modo…

Il suo nome per intero è Thomas Marlone Westone Cavendish, discendente dei duchi di Cavendish, una delle famiglie più antiche d'Inghilterra al pari della nostra. Il padre si trasferì in America da giovane e luì è nato e scresciuto laggiù, è arrivato qui sulle tracce di tua moglie, lui è…"

Terence era bianco come un cencio, conosceva benissimo quel nome, Miss Molly Moore a suo tempo ne aveva parlato con lui e sua moglie.

"Il padre di Candy! Mio Dio! Ma perché? Perché non ci ha mai detto chi era?"

"Figliolo, ho provato tante volte a spingerlo ad aprirsi, ma lui temeva di non essere capito, si è sempre sentito in colpa verso sua figlia per non averla cresciuta e verso Rose per non esserle stato accanto. Io so che tu e Candy conoscete tutta la storia, gli ho anche parlato di te, di come anche tu un tempo avessi rinnegato il tuo nome a causa di quello che ero stato e di come, con l'aiuto di tua moglie, fossimo riusciti ad appianare la questione, ma non sono riuscito a fargli sentire ragione.

Ha vissuto i suoi ultimi mesi beandosi della vista della sua amata bambina ormai donna in occasione delle vostre visite e dei giochi con i suoi nipotini. Sapeva di avere problemi al cuore… "

"E' per questo che l'hai pure mandato da noi ad aggiustare il nostro giardino? Perché passasse altro tempo con Candy?" chiese di nuovo Terence.

"Certo! Speravo che conoscendola meglio si sarebbe deciso a parlarle…

E adesso ho paura, temo che sia arrivata la sua ora e vorrei tanto che la tua sposa fosse con lui in questo momento; tu non hai idea di quanto abbia sofferto nella sua vita al pensiero che la sua Rose abbia lasciato questo mondo pensando di non essere stata amata e attanagliata dall'ansia per il futuro del suo bambino".

"Capisco… ma forse sarebbe il caso che io parlassi qualche minuto con mia moglie, che le facessi intendere qualcosa, non credi?"

"Non sono sicuro che tu abbia questo tempo figlio! Lasciala con lui, ti prego!"

Nel frattempo nella lussuosa stanza del vecchio duca, il signor Stone respirava a fatica e cercava di raccogliere le sue ultime forze per dire qualcosa a Candy…

"Signora… Candy…. il mio diario, il mio diario…" sussurrò a fatica mentre lei gli prendeva la mano.

Prese il campanello d'argento da sopra il comodino e lo dondolò con energia per far arrivare una delle cameriere:

"Luise! per cortesia, ci fa portare il diario del signor Stone? Deve essere in camera sua, nel cassetto del comodino suppongo" chiese a bassa voce girandosi a cercare conferma negli occhi smeraldini dell'uomo che le rimandò il suo sorriso più dolce.

In pochi minuti la giovane donna aveva un volumetto di pelle nera tra le mani.

"La prego… lo legga, lo legga tutto prima di giudicarmi, lo lascio a lei…"

Candy aveva dovuto chinarsi sopra di lui per sentire meglio, aprì il quaderno nella prima pagina e il nome per intero dell'autore le trafisse il cuore: THOMAS MARLONE WESTONE CAVENDISH

"Pa… papà" riuscì a mormorare mente gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime e si stringeva al suo petto.

"Tesoro mio, figlia adorata… ti ho cercata tanto!" la voce di Thomas era sempre più debole, non riusciva nemmeno più a stringere la mano di lei.

"Papà ti prego… stai ancora con me, non lasciarmi…" lo guardò negli occhi che sembravano persi lontano lontano, un sorriso gli illuminò il viso:

"Rose, la mia Rose…" e se n'era andato.

Il grido di Candy aveva fatto arrivare un allarmato Terence a cui non era rimasto altro che consolare la sua sposa.

Il corpo venne composto come si conviene ad un nobile del suo rango e alloggiato nel mausoleo dei Granchester.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Now we know the entire story of Candy's parents, did you like it?**_

_**Tomorrow Candy will speak with Rose and then a new adventure can start!**_

_**Thank you all**_

_**Muchas gracias de Corazon**_

_**Grazie a tutti**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITOLO 6 UNA BAMBOLA PER ROSE**

La piccola Rose era stesa sul letto abbracciata al cuscino a soffocare i singhiozzi.

Candy si sedette accanto a lei

"Pulce! Vieni dalla tua mamma" le sussurrò teneramente e la ragazza si tuffò tra le sue braccia.

"Andiamo piccola mia, non succede nulla! Starai con i tuoi fratelli, là ci sono gli zii e i vostri cugini; non dirmi che ti mancheranno le effusioni tra tuoi genitori perché non ci crederò neppure da qui a cent'anni".

"E invece ti sbagli! Mi mancherà tutto di quello che facciamo insieme. Io amo la mia famiglia e tu e papà ne siete l'anima".

"Tesoro, io e tuo padre ce la caveremo alla grande e in men che non si dica questa guerra maledetta sarà finita e saremo di nuovo insieme… vedrai".

Candy la cullò qualche istante come quando era bambina, il suo scricciolo…

Era innamorata persa del padre ma, contrariamente a ciò che dava a vedere, adorava letteralmente la sua mamma.

"Ho una cosa che tu vorrei custodissi per me, una cosa che potrai regalare a tua figlia a tua volta quando ne avrai una".

Rose allentò piano piano l'abbraccio per vedere meglio a cosa la madre si riferisse.

Una bambolina fatta a mano, con capelli di lana gialli raccolti in due alti codini, occhi verdi e un mare di lentiggini segnate sul nasino.

La ragazza portò entrambe le mani alla bocca…

"Mamma! la tua bambola, la bambola di nonna Rose!"

"Brava, vedo che la ricordi bene! Hai versato tanti lacrimoni per questa bambolina!"

Candy aveva sempre conservato con la massima cura quel preziosissimo manufatto.

"Sei sempre stata gelosissima di questo oggetto, quando ero piccina avrei tanto voluto giocarci, ma non me lo hai mai permesso" osservò la giovane Rose.

"Perché non conosci del tutto la sua storia ed allora eri troppo piccola per sentirla e comprenderla", cominciò a spiegare Candy.

"Tu sai che io sono stata abbandonata in fasce sulla collina di Pony, questa bambola era nella cesta in cui sono stata rinvenuta dalle mie mamme. Per lunghi anni l'ho praticamente relegata tra le cose dimenticate finché non è tornato tuo padre con Charlotte che ne possedeva una tal quale".

"Identica? Ma come?" si stupì la ragazza.

"E' stato lungo e doloroso capire e per fortuna c'era Terence accanto a me che mi ha aiutata in questo percorso di scoperta del mio passato, alternativamente non lo conoscerei affatto. La mamma naturale di Charlotte era la nipotina di mia madre; da lei ha imparato a cucire e confezionò un pupazzo come questo per la creatura che portava in grembo. Quando morì, tuo padre si prese cura della bimba e, grazie a questo, abbiamo potuto ricostruire la storia della mia nascita e ho avuto la possibilità di conoscere le mie origini; capisci meglio ora quanto vale questo oggetto?"

"Certo ma… perché Charlotte non ha più la sua bambolina?"

"L'ha regalata a suo padre, quello naturale intendo, l'unica volta che ha avuto la possibilità di incontrarlo. Questo è un altro dei motivi per cui non ti ci ho mai lasciato giocare, temevo che tua sorella ne soffrisse in qualche modo… "

"Oh mamma! E adesso posso…?"

"Ora siete grandi tutti, Charlotte mi ha chiesto il mio vestito da sposa e tu puoi avere la mia bambola… nessuno ne soffrirà più oramai".

Rose era così felice, aveva tanto desiderato giocare con quel delizioso oggetto ed ora che ne conosceva il valore l'aveva tutto per sé.

"Mamma ma… e… Susanna? Cosa c'entra in tutto questo? So che lei è stata la prima moglie di papà, all'inizio Charlotte pensava che fosse lei sua madre!"

Candy tirò un sospiro e tenne strette le palpebre per un attimo. I ragazzi sapevano che la sorella maggiore non era figlia naturale dei loro genitori, ma nessuno aveva raccontato loro una certa parte della storia… era inevitabile arrivarci prima o poi.

"Susanna… era una collega di tuo padre all'inizio della sua carriera teatrale a New York. Per una serie di circostanze e di errori di valutazione da parte di entrambi, lui si vide costretto a sposarla proprio quando nacque Charlotte. All'inizio pensavo che tua sorella fosse frutto proprio dalla loro unione, ma poi tutto è stato chiarito".

Rose percepiva chiaramente che quello era un tasto difficile, ma non riuscì a trattenersi.

"Che vuol dire _**errori di valutazione da parte di entrambi**_? Che voi due stavate insieme, eravate già innamorati e siete stati costretti a separarvi?" La giovane era atterrita, aveva subodorato che i suoi genitori avessero patito una separazione forzata e ora stava mettendo insieme i pezzi.

"Sì! E' esatto ciò che hai detto! E' andata proprio in questo modo. Io poi sono partita per il fronte e sono stata in Europa per quasi quattro anni. Quando sono tornata Susanna era già morta e ho reincontrato tuo padre con Charlotte".

"Vuoi dire che per quattro anni hai creduto che papà avesse avuto un figlio dalla sua prima moglie, mentre era innamorato di te? Con la donna per la quale eravate stati costretti ad allontanarvi?" Rose aveva la fronte corrucciata dal dolore che poteva solo immaginare la madre avesse provato in quella circostanza.

"No tesoro, è andata anche peggio di come dici! Ho anche pensato che lui non mi avesse mai amata davvero. Erano sposati, è normale concepire dei figli per una giovane coppia maritata e innamorata". Erano passati tanti anni, ma Candy poteva sentire ancora il cuore pesante al ricordo delle sensazioni che aveva vissuto in quel periodo buio.

"Ma no… non può essere! Hai davvero creduto che papà non ti amasse? Ma… come… lui… lui di adora, dovresti vedere come ti guarda… lui…"

"Calmati piccola, non mi devi convincere di nulla. Credimi che conosco bene il mio Terry, ma quando si è giovani e follemente innamorati e feriti non è facile rimanere lucidi, soprattutto se le cose succedono all'improvviso e non ti prendi il tempo per ragionare a mente fredda e parlare. Per fortuna poi abbiamo chiarito tutto e siamo tornati insieme, così come doveva essere sin dall'inizio… e ora non ne voglio più parlare, ok?"

"Io… scusami… ora capisco anche perché tu e papà non riuscite a stare lontani un attimo… perdonami se vi ho preso in giro qualche volta…"

"Ma che dici? Non c'è nulla da scusare, è divertentissimo sentirsi canzonare da te, fidati!

Allora? Sei contenta del mio regalo? Così mi sentirai più vicina".

Rose abbracciò forte la sua mamma

"Ne sono felicissima, ma non credo avrai nipoti da me!" le rispose con un sorriso furbetto.

"E perché mai?" le chiese Candy fingendo di essere contrariata.

"Perché la realtà è che io conosco un solo uomo che guarda la sua donna come vorrei succedesse a me… e quello è papà. Nessuna delle mie amiche ha genitori innamorati come voi, lo zio Archie per esempio ama la zia Annie, ma non è la stessa cosa. Sono arrivata alla conclusione che il vostro sentimento sia unico e io non voglio accontentarmi di meno, capisci?"

"Tu sei speciale tesoro mio e quando meno te lo aspetti incontrerai l'uomo giusto per te, proprio come è accaduto a me… e io avrò la mia nipotina…" le strizzò l'occhio Candy.

"Una terribile biondina minuta e piena di efelidi?"

"Proprio come me la immagino! E adesso dammi un altro abbraccio piccola peste tuttentiggini."

"Allora è davvero deciso… dobbiamo partire, vero?" continuò Rose.

"E' deciso…"

"Uff…", sbuffò di nuovo in modo simpatico, "meno male ci saranno i miei fratelli con me!"

"Perché gli altri tuoi parenti non ti piacciono?"

"Beh… insomma… I figli di Neal e Iriza sono insopportabili e la zia Annie cerca sempre di vestirmi come una bambola di porcellana" Candy soffocò una risata; in effetti l'amica avrebbe tanto voluto avere anche una figlia femmina e aveva sempre riversato su Rose il suo desiderio di agghindarla come una principessa.

"Andiamo! Non sei più una bambina e tua zia non ti tratta più come tale e i tuoi cugini ormai sono sempre in Florida.

"Mamma ma… quanti anni avevi quando papà ti ha baciata per la prima volta? E… come è stato quel bacio?" adesso Rose aveva voglia di scherzare come suo solito.

"Non fare l'impertinente! Non so che cosa ti abbia raccontato tuo padre, ma io non ho intenzione di aggiungere altri dettagli, chiaro?"

Finì tutto in una risata dal sapore agrodolce… quando avrebbero potuto ridere insieme ancora allo stesso modo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Rose! She is really smart! isn't she? I love her.**_

_**We know all the story of Candy's parents now. We can go on with the new venets.**_

_**Thank you all**_

_**Muchas gracias de corazon**_

_**Grazie a tutti**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITOLO 7 IL SEME DELLA SPERANZA**

In giugno i tre ragazzi partirono tristemente per l'America.  
Terence lavorava a stretto contatto con il primo ministro, erano entrambi convintissimi che il nemico avrebbe presto colpito direttamente Londra; la speranza era che gli attacchi si limitassero a bersagli militari e non civili, ma le notizie che arrivavano da oltre confine lasciavano poca speranza su questo fronte. Era importante studiare in anticipo qualche misura di sicurezza che consentisse di non trovarsi completamente spiazzati in caso di attacchi scellerati.

Quasi tutte le attività commerciali e produttive, tranne quelle di prima necessità, erano state chiuse e la manodopera dirottata verso i campi di combattimento e le fabbriche militari; le mogli di molti giovani partiti per la guerra erano state costrette dalla situazione a cominciare a lavorare. Candy si era occupata in prima persona di far arrivare scorte di medicinali e medicamenti vari che aveva fatto sistemare in un magazzino, organizzato con l'aiuto di pochi altri in uno dei tunnel abbandonati della metropolitana. Ve n'erano altri utilizzabili, a suo dire, anche quelli destinati all'ampliamento della rete di collegamento sotterranea il cui scavo era stato interrotto perché la manovalanza fagocitata dall'industria pesante.

Assieme a Terence studiò sulla carta un percorso interrato con sbocco in superficie nei punti principali della città che portava ad alcune zone destinate allo stazionamento e parcheggio dei mezzi, ed ottenne che alcune di esse venissero messe a disposizione esclusivamente alla popolazione in caso di bombardamento aereo. In una di queste aree cominciò a pianificare la creazione un vero e proprio ospedale da campo. Quando il duca presentò il progetto a Churchill, con tanto di mappe dettagliate in cui erano stati indicati i tempi di percorrenza per il raggiungimento dai punti più lontani della città delle "vie di fuga", cioè degli ingressi identificati come accesso a quel canale sotterraneo di sicurezza, il primo ministro rimase a bocca aperta.

"Che ti devo dire! Posso solo ringraziare per l'attività che hai svolto così minuziosamente!"

"Devo ammettere che non è tutta farina del mio sacco, mia moglie ha avuto l'idea originale e ha svolto gran parte del lavoro, soprattutto in relazione alla struttura di primo soccorso che lei vorrebbe sorgesse in quest'ala", continuò orgoglioso Terence indicando con il dito il punto prescelto sulla mappa stesa sul tavolo. "Non te l'ho mai detto, ma la mia Candy ha lavorato come crocerossina in Francia durante la prima guerra mondiale, quindi ha una certa esperienza oltre che grinta da vendere. La vecchia stazione di Down Street, inoltre, può essere isolata e riutilizzata per farne un vero e proprio bunker governativo nel caso i sotterranei dell'attuale sede del parlamento cominciassero a risultare poco sicuri".

In breve tempo fascicoli informativi sulle procedure di sicurezza da seguire in caso di attacco nemico e sulle indicazioni per il raggiungimento delle vie di fuga furono distribuite in tutta la città, comprese quelle più particolari relative ad eventuali attacchi chimici e utilizzo di maschere antigas. Solo quando l'ultimo opuscolo fu consegnato Candy, che aveva lavorato incessantemente fino a tarda ora per settimane al fianco del marito, poté ritenersi quasi soddisfatta; quasi perché comunque perdeva ancora gli occhi e ore preziose di sonno ad esaminare libri di medicina per aggiornarsi sui metodi più efficaci per irrigare le ferite d'arma da fuoco e su come intervenire prontamente contro i problemi derivanti dall'avvelenamento da gas tossico.  
Ricordava con orrore i giovani corpi mutilati dei soldati che erano stati facilmente privati di qualche arto per evitare la cancrena durante la sua prima esperienza in guerra, la medicina aveva fatto passi da gigante e non voleva trovarsi impreparata.  
Era appunto nello studio sommersa da questi pesanti tomi quanto Terry la sorprese da dietro riempiendola di piccoli baci… cominciò con l'infiammarle la tempia, poi la guancia, il collo…

"Allora, signorina salvotuttiio nonché duchessa tuttelentiggini, c'è qualcuno che ha disperatamente bisogno del tuo aiuto da giorni e tu non lo stai degnando di un solo sguardo" le sussurrò dolcemente. Era esausto, ma soprattutto preoccupato per la moglie visibilmente spossata e dimagrita.

"Il motivo è che questo qualcuno è talmente affascinante che se solo mi faccio tentare un attimo è in grado di catalizzare per ore tutta la mia attenzione… e poi chissà quanto mi ci vuole per ritrovare la giusta concentrazione" rispose lei ammiccante.

Il risultato fu che lui la prese in braccio come fosse una piuma e la portò dritta in camera da letto.  
"Stasera non lavori mia cara… ho in mente un programma molto più rilassante per entrambi", e chiaramente lei aveva solo finto di opporre resistenza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nel mese di luglio la Germania iniziò a considerare l'idea di invadere la Gran Bretagna, per piegarla definitivamente. Per preparare la gigantesca operazione di sbarco navale, i tedeschi dovevano prima ottenere il controllo dei cieli britannici e indebolire le difese costiere dell'isola.  
A partire dal 10 luglio 1940 la Luftwaffe tedesca cominciò una numerosissima serie di incursioni diurne e notturne contro gli aeroporti della Royal Air Force, nonché contro le difese costiere, i porti e le industrie pesanti. Nel mese di settembre gli attacchi si inasprirono ulteriormente ed il nemico mutò il carattere della campagna aerea da strategica a terroristica: i tedeschi, iniziarono a bombardare in maniera indiscriminata le città britanniche, in particolare Londra, nel tentativo di ottenere la resa della nazione demoralizzando e colpendo direttamente la popolazione civile.  
Il 7 settembre 1940 la prima incursione tedesca a Londra provocò 430 vittime; il blitz proseguì incessantemente per 57 giorni. La maggior parte della popolazione trovò riparo nelle gallerie della metropolitana preparate appositamente, ma andarono parzialmente distrutti Buckingham Palace, la cattedrale di St. Paul e numerosissime chiese e abitazioni.

Questo cambio di tattica da parte dei tedeschi offrì tuttavia alla Royal Air Force l'insperata occasione di non essere più direttamente nel mirino del nemico e di poter quindi riorganizzare e rinforzare la difesa aerea. Conseguentemente i tedeschi soffrirono perdite di aerei sempre crescenti, finché in ottobre il nemico sembrò retrocedere nella sua azione di conquista dell'isola.  
Come rabbiosa vendetta per l'insuccesso della Luftwaffe nel piegare la RAF e il morale dei britannici, nonché come risposta ai primi bombardamenti notturni degli inglesi ai danni di Berlino, nella notte tra il 14 ed il 15 novembre 1940 l'aviazione tedesca effettuò il bombardamento di Coventry, lasciando la città pressoché completamente distrutta e in fiamme.  
Per rappresaglia tra il 16 e il 18 novembre furono bombardate Berlino e Amburgo. In seguito però la Luftwaffe, per limitare la perdita di aerei, fu costretta a ridurre notevolmente il numero di incursioni contro la Gran Bretagna, che divennero esclusivamente notturne e sempre più rare con il passare del tempo.

Candy era sfinita, si sfiancava di lavoro nell'ospedale da campo e nelle mense e asili che erano stati organizzati per sfamare i senzatetto della città ed accogliere i bambini dei soldati nelle ore in cui le madri erano costrette dalla nuova situazione a lavorare. Suor Margaret le aveva dato l'idea, la Royal Saint Paul School era stata chiusa perché i nobili stranieri avevano prontamente ritirato i loro figli e l'enorme cucina e altri ambienti erano rimasti deserti e perfettamente utilizzabili allo scopo. La buona suora, divenuta direttrice del collegio, aveva pensato di aprire al pubblico quella parte dell'istituto, dopo aver chiesto il benestare al duca che aveva mantenuto la sovvenzione economica come in passato il padre.

"Se Suor Gray ci vedesse adesso!" aveva scherzato Candy mentre minestrava il primo pasto caldo con tanto di grembiule e cuffia sui capelli.

"Signorina Andrew! Che significa tutto questo?" l'aveva seguita nello scherzo la religiosa imitando il tono della vecchia direttrice.  
"Sono sicura che, se fosse ancora viva, sarebbe a suo modo orgogliosa di lei Candy, di tutto ciò che è riuscita a fare nella sua vita accanto a quello scapestrato del duca suo marito".

In quel momento la duchessa ricordò quante volte era stata punita da ragazzina per il suo comportamento sopra le righe, e quanto Terence avesse fatto ammattire quella anziana suora a suo tempo. Quanto forte batteva il suo cuore ogni volta che si incontrava con Terry anche se finivano sempre per litigare! _"Che sciocchi eravamo amore mio!"._

"Da parte mia ho sempre creduto in lei e ho sempre sperato che lei e il signor Terence aveste una seconda possibilità, siete sempre stati così belli insieme!" continuò la buona donna.

Furono interrotte da un'anziana signora che si era inchinata alla vista di Candice: "Allora è vero che lei è la duchessa di Grancheste! Che Dio la benedica Milady!"

"Oh! accetto la benedizione ma non c'è nessun bisogno che mi faccia la riverenza, la prego!"

"Siete meravigliosa Candy" aveva chiuso Suor Margaret asciugando una lacrima.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terence non era da meno nel suo impegno a fianco del primo ministro; come se non bastasse il nemico straniero, il malcontento della classe aristocratica, legato al calo dei profitti delle loro attività, si faceva sentire e non faceva certo bene al lavoro del capo del governo; Churchill non era mai stato ben visto dalla camera ei Lord, se ne avessero avuto occasione l'avrebbero fatto fuori, ma era il personaggio più adatto a guidare il paese in una situazione critica come quella che stava attraversando. Il 14 aprile del 1941 un attacco su Londra uccise più di mille persone, Candy e Terence lavorarono per trenta ore successive in quell'occasione. Si ritrovarono a casa esausti sporchi di polvere e sangue.  
"Meno male che ci sei tu amore; sei la cosa che mi dà la forza di lottare in questo inferno che sembra non finire mai", gli aveva detto lei anticipando il pensiero identico di lui.

Il nemico sembrò poi allentare la presa, impegnato probabilmente su altri fronti. In quel momento di tregua i duchi considerarono l'opportunità di avventurarsi verso l'America per partecipare al matrimonio della figlia Charlotte. La ragazza era decisa a posticipare fintanto che i genitori non avessero potuto essere presenti, il peggio in città sembrava essere passato e loro decisero di provare a raggiungerla.  
La nave che avevano prenotato era strapiena, chi poteva permetterselo in qualche modo fuggiva dall'Europa verso luoghi più sicuri.  
Coloro che avevano invece perso il loro lavoro in città, si erano trasferiti in campagna nei paesi natali dove la situazione sembrava più tranquilla; Londra e i grandi centri economici era grossi bersagli, nei piccoli borghi si viveva in miseria ma il pericolo delle incursioni nemiche era assai inferiore. Gli stessi duchi avevano congedato la servitù, in modo che potesse spostarsi verso luoghi più vivibili, assicurando un sostentamento minimo per le famiglie in attesa di riassumerli appena la situazione fosse tornata almeno più simile alla normalità.

Preparare qualche bagaglio in vista della cerimonia nuziale della loro primogenita fu una boccata d'ossigeno per marito e moglie; lo fecero insieme tra coccole e dolci ricordi della loro bambina e del loro stesso matrimonio.

"Questo ti piace? Va bene secondo te? Mi sta ancora?" chiedeva allegra Candy mentre volteggiava piroettando come una ragazzina con un elegante vestito tra le mani.

"Sei molto dimagrita in verità e noto con disappunto che mangi sempre meno. Sei sicura di stare bene? L'unica cosa che mi rincuora è il meraviglioso sorriso che sfoggi di continuo".

Gli chiuse la bocca un bacio.  
"Sicurissima! Sono solo stanca, ma avrò modo di riposare un po' e sarò in forma perfetta per la cerimonia… non avrai di che lamentarti dell'aspetto di tua moglie mio caro!"

"Perché! Dimmi un po'! Hai avuto forse l'impressione che non gradisca la tua figura ultimamente? Perché se è così rimedio subito a tanta oscenità", rispose lui sorridendo e attirandola tra le braccia.

"Mmhhh… non sono sicura che tu mi abbia davvero sempre fatta sentire desiderabile…" scherzò lei provocatoriamente, "vediamo cosa ha in mente il mio affascinante maritino per convincermi…" lo canzonò, mentre si abbandonava alla sua bocca e alle sue mani. In realtà Candy non poteva davvero avere dubbi circa l'attrazione che il suo sposo sentiva verso di lei, che da quando poi erano rimasti soli a villa Granchester aveva avuto modo di esternarle molto più liberamente e sfacciatamente di quanto fosse solito fare quando i ragazzi e la servitù giravano per casa. Quella dannata guerra con tutta la miseria che si portava dietro faceva crescere il desiderio di assaporare quanto di bello si poteva avere dal presente senza rimandare nulla al domani, Candy e Terence non perdevano occasione di fare l'amore con tutto il trasporto e la passione di cui erano capaci.

In ogni caso proprio bene la duchessa non stava, cercava in tutti i modi di nascondere la sua inappetenza e il suo malessere, ma era molto difficile evitare l'occhio attento e premuroso di Terry.  
Era un mese buono ormai che la cosa andava avanti, aveva inizialmente allontanato l'idea perché le sembrava irrealizzabile ma…  
_"Dio! Non ci posso credere! Dopo tutti questi anni, è mai possibile? Sembra un miracolo"._

Era ormai sicura di ciò che stava accadendo, ma aveva buone ragioni per tenerlo ancora nascosto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Ready for Charlotte's wedding?**_

_**mh….. Any idea about Candy's secret? Anyway you will discover it in the next chapter.**_

_**You can stay quite for a while… but not much! You know, you will have to be strong soon.**_

_**Thank you all.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITOLO 8 IL MATRIMONIO DI CHARLOTTE**

_Chicago, maggio 1941_

Il salone delle feste di Lakewood era stato addobbato a meraviglia sotto la guida esperta di Annie. Aveva cambiato tutti i tendaggi, quelli pesanti e lussuosi di una volta erano stati sostituti da altri leggeri e candidi impreziositi da ricami in filo dorato, che le prime luci dell'alba riflettevano sulle pareti e sul lucido pavimento di marmo bianco. Candy era passata in cucina a prepararsi un tè alla liquirizia, lo stomaco non voleva saperne di lasciarla tranquilla e, visto che Terry ancora dormiva, aveva approfittato per aprire una delle grandi finestre e prendere una sana boccata d'aria con la sua tazza fumante tra le mani.

Stava appunto albeggiando, la giovane donna era ancora in vestaglia, ma aveva poco tempo; sapeva perfettamente che nel giro di un'ora al massimo sarebbero arrivati i fiorai per addobbare i tavoli di boccioli delicati e i cuochi si sarebbero messi all'opera in giardino sotto il gazebo per preparare il delizioso buffet di antipasti.

In altre occasioni il suo stomaco avrebbe sorriso all'idea… invece… erano almeno sei settimane che il suo appetito non era più quello di prima e si era aggiunta pure la nausea ad infastidirla ogni mattina almeno sino a mezzogiorno. Durante la traversata, nonostante il buonumore e il sorriso radioso perennemente stampato in viso, non era riuscita a nascondere il suo malessere al marito e aveva dato la colpa al mal di mare, ma ora era con i piedi saldi per terra e non poteva più celare quello di cui era stata certa sin dall'inizio.

"Amore mio, perdonami, appena avremo messo il naso sul ponte della nave di ritorno prometto che ti racconterò ogni cosa, ma non adesso! Ho troppa paura, temo… anzi sono sicura che tu mi imporresti di rimanere qui e non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarti andare da solo in mezzo a quell'inferno. So che ti arrabbierai tantissimo, e ne hai tutte le ragioni, ma davvero non posso… mi manca l'aria al solo pensiero. Voglio che tu sia con me mentre cresce il pancione, voglio che tu senta scalciare il piccolino dentro il mio ventre, voglio che tu reciti poesie per lui e soprattutto che tu sia accanto a me quando verrà al mondo. Desidero che tu sia il primo a prenderlo tra le braccia, non una levatrice o un medico qualsiasi, devi essere tu. Mi sento bene, sono forte, questi leggeri disturbi sono stupidaggini e passeranno presto" sussurrò, accarezzandosi dolcemente l'addome ancora piatto.

Il seno era visibilmente aumentato di volume nell'ultima settimana, Terry si era beato di questo anche se non ne aveva assolutamente sospettato il motivo; sorrise ripensando alla faccia del marito quando qualche giorno prima aveva accennato a farle presente quel piacevole mutamento nelle sue femminili forme.

Una folata di vento le fece arrivare più forte il profumo del giardino…

Quanti ricordi…

Il ballo con Anthony…

Le sembrò quasi di sentire la sua voce melodiosa e allegra chiamarla…

"_Anthony! Sei qui anche tu, vero? So che sei felice per me, ne sono sicura. Ho una famiglia meravigliosa, nemmeno nei miei sogni più belli sono arrivata ad immaginarla tale. Oggi la mia bambina si sposa, immagino quanto batta forte il suo cuore; posso sentire ancora il mio mentre avanzavo al fianco di Albert verso il mio Terry che risplendeva di gioia davanti all'altare. E lei, la mia piccola Charlotte, mi reggeva fiera e felice il velo, il velo leggero della sua mamma! Come era orgogliosa quel giorno la mia piccola donna, almeno quanto lo sarò io oggi nel vederla al braccio del padre andare incontro al suo Alistear",_ pensò.

La nota armoniosa di quel nome materializzò il volto sorridente del cugino morto durante la prima guerra mondiale.

"_Stear! Ci manchi sempre tanto! Tuo nipote è identico a te, lo vedi vero? E' la nostra gioia. La tua Patty è diventata una raffinatissima insegnante di letteratura, adora tutti i suoi nipoti ma il suo cuore è rimasto in lutto, è solo tuo… lo sai vero? Ma sono tranquilla, è forte e basta a se stessa; ha una vita piena e serena. Lei è la testimone dello sposo oggi, non poteva essere altrimenti!"_

Sentì arrivare le prime voci e decise di tornare in camera prima che il suo Terry si svegliasse e cominciasse a sospettare qualcosa. I ricordi e l'aria fresca e profumata le avevano fatto bene, sentiva quasi un certo languorino allo stomaco; era meglio andare a riposare ancora un po', tra l'emozione e tutto il resto le gambe non l'avrebbero retta sino alla fine di quella lunga giornata di festa.

Neanche a farlo apporta Terence era seduto sul letto.

"Tuttelentiggini! Sei pazza? Non provarci mai più a lasciarmi tutto solo soletto, le mie narici senza il tuo profumo si sono messe subito all'erta! Stavo venendo a cercarti, solo che non volevo andare in giro mezzo nudo e non riuscivo a trovare la mia vestaglia. Dì la verità! L'hai nascosta di proposito per farmi uno scherzo vero?" aveva alzato il sopracciglio sinistro e inclinato la bocca in quel modo birichino che da sempre la faceva impazzire.

"Non dire sciocchezze! sono andata in cucina a prepararmi del tè, ma non volevo svegliarti, è ancora presto".

"Hai ancora mal di stomaco? Non credi sarebbe opportuno consultare un medico?"

Con lo sguardo malizioso lei si lasciò scivolare la vestaglia di seta dalle spalle; i primi raggi del sole attraversavano l'impalpabile camicia da notte rendendola trasparente sulle gambe, i laccetti a livello del seno erano slegati e mentre lui si perdeva tra il verde scintillante dei suoi occhi e quel rinvigorito decolté, che l'indumento notturno cominciava a faticare a contenere, gli si avvicinò carponi sul letto e cominciò a baciarlo sul lobo dell'orecchio e sul collo sussurrando: "Sto benissimo, stiamo vicini ancora un pochino… è così presto ancora…" Lui non riuscì a non girarsi immediatamente e ad accoglierla in un avvolgente abbraccio che divenne in breve il più intimo possibile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La cerimonia fu emozionante per tutti per vari motivi. Terence ebbe un tonfo al cuore quando vide l'adorata figlia fasciata nel vestito da sposa che era stato della sua Candy; Patty non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime, era così legata a quel ragazzo bruno con gli occhiali che tanto incarnava nell'aspetto e nel carattere il suo perduto amore! Fortunatamente per lui la sua sorte era stata più magnanima e si preparava ad un gioioso futuro accanto alla sua compagna. Candy entrò in chiesa radiosa e orgogliosa al braccio del suo Thomas, Rose accompagnò nientemeno che il signor William Albert Andrew; erano presenti la figlia di Iriza Legan con il cugino, l'erede di Neal, fatti della stessa pasta dei genitori.

"Cugino… guarda quell'avanzo di galera! Come è felice, non la sopporto! Tale e quale la sua finta madre".

"Cugina, non essere gelosa! So che avevi messo gli occhi su Cornwell, ma lei è ufficialmente una Granchester, figlia di un duca nientemeno! Attenta, potrebbe richiederti la riverenza! Sfortunatamente per te il nobile rampollo, Thomas, è troppo giovane, mentre io… io… potrei provare ad avvicinarmi alla gattina bionda dagli occhi blu, la duchessina; tra qualche anno potrebbe essere mia, te lo immagini? Mio padre morirebbe d'invidia, lui che dalla madre è riuscito a rimediare al massimo qualche ceffone!" Lewis Legan aveva ereditato tutto il peggio dal padre e la sua interlocutrice non era da meno.

"Beh! A dire il vero io punterei dritta alla vetta! Ha almeno vent'anni più di me, ma è così affascinante! Sono convinta che desterei l'invidia di tutto il genere femminile al suo fianco".

Paris era una giovane donna senza scrupoli e quella sua uscita aveva sorpreso persino il cugino che non era quel che si dice uno stinco di santo.

"Sei veramente una vipera! Capisco che il fatto che abbia la fede al dito non sia un ostacolo per te, ma mi duole ricordarti che non vede altri che la moglie. Credo che tu non abbia la benché minima chance di sedurlo in alcun modo mia cara, come non l'ha avuta la tua dolce mammina".

Archibald sorprese da dietro le due giovani serpi.

"_La mela non cade mai troppo lontano dall'albero"_ aveva pensato.

"Ragazzi, silenzio! Inizia il sermone, potete sognare ad occhi aperti se lo desiderate ma la bocca deve rimanere chiusa…" "Soprattutto se puzza!" aggiunse mangiandosi le parole, ma le orecchie di Annie non erano state ingannate e lo aveva ghiacciato con un'occhiataccia.

"Caro! Ti prego! Non voglio stupidi battibecchi in famiglia oggi! Il mio bambino si sposa e deve essere tutto perfetto.

Candy non riuscì a toccare nulla al buffet ed evitò, senza farsi notare, le bollicine che le erano stare premurosamente servite da festa fu un vero successo, gli sposi aprirono le danze da soli seguiti dai genitori…

"Al solito" ridacchiò Charlotte tra le braccia del suo Alistear.

"A cosa ti riferisci amore mio?" chiese lui.

"Mamma e papà… dai un'occhiata! Quando ballano e si guardano così sembrano essere in un altro mondo e nemmeno si accorgono che hanno addosso gli occhi di tutti. Sono così belli e il loro amore li avvolge di un'aura che non passa inosservata. Sono semplicemente meravigliosi".

"Lo sono, lo sono sempre stati; mamma mi ha raccontato del loro difficile passato, si meritano il meglio. Comunque mia cara io credo che non siamo malaccio neppure noi, lo sai? Ti va di svignarcela qualche minuto in giardino? Voglio baciarti in santa pace come si deve… solo qualche minuto…"

Mentre i novelli sposi approfittavano della confusione nella pista da ballo per uscire di soppiatto, Terence stringeva la moglie e la sentiva sempre più debole; la stava praticamente sorreggendo e lei aveva chiuso gli occhi un istante priva di forze. "Candy! Amore! Che succede?'" le aveva sussurrato all'orecchio.

Lei si era ripresa immediatamente; "Tesoro mio, nulla, nulla! L'emozione… sono solo un po' stanca!"

"Tuttelentiggini, non voglio allarmare gli sposi ma stasera faccio venire il medico! Tu non me la racconti giusta, sei sfinita in questi giorni, non riparto con te in queste condizioni".

"Andiamo! Non sarà forse perché da quando siamo arrivati qui, lontani dall'inferno dell'Europa, mi lasci dormire molto poco la notte tesoro?" cercò di sdrammatizzare lei.

"Che cosa? Io? Ehi! Mi pare che questa mattina una certa duchessa mi abbia svegliato all'alba pretendendo coccole a non finire, senza considerare l'ora in cui mi ha fatto prendere sonno ieri notte con le sue lusinghe".

Finì in una risata, ma Terence era preoccupato davvero e dopo cena arrivò il dottor Stevens.

"Dottore? Qualcuno non sta bene?" i ragazzi all'unisono.

"Calmi, calmi! Candy è molto stanca in questi giorni e ha poco appetito e, anche se farà un sacco di capricci, il medico le darà un'occhiata questa sera, giusto tesoro?" Terry rivolse lo sguardo alla moglie mentre pronunciava le ultime parole.

Stevens seguì la signora nella sua stanza. "Duchessa, di che sintomi soffrite?"

"Dottore, sono un'infermiera e ho anche io la mia esperienza e le assicuro che sto benissimo. Mio marito si preoccupa sempre troppo. E' difficile vivere a Londra in questo periodo e sento molto la mancanza della mia famiglia".

"Capisco ma… mi permettete di visitarvi? O dovrò fare i conti con il duca e non ci tengo!"

"Se le confido una cosa, posso contare sulla sua discrezione anche nei confronti di mio marito?"

"Milady, dipende dalla gravità della vostra confessione… io…"

"Sono incinta! Semplicemente questo! e soffro di nausee mattutine come quasi tutte le donne nelle mie condizioni. Ho temuto che mio marito mi avrebbe impedito di assistere al matrimonio dei ragazzi e non volevo rischiare che lo rimandassero ancora, ragion per cui non glie ne ho ancora parlato, ma lo farò domani stesso. Mi concede di farlo io per cortesia? E' una cosa che abbiamo desiderato per molti anni e non ci aspettavamo più a questo punto della nostra vita e gradirei essere io ad informarlo".

"Se le cose stanno in questi termini, fatemi solo controllare come procede la gravidanza in modo da assicurarmi che voi e il nascituro stiate bene e vi prometto che non aprirò bocca con il duca; ma debbo insistere e raccomandarmi di riguardarvi! Una gravidanza non è una malattia e voi siete sempre stata una donna forte, ma alla vostra età potrebbe essere più difficile e stancante. Mi promettete di prendervi maggiormente cura di voi stessa?"

E mentre giurava più di quanto avesse voluto, Candy si faceva visitare dal medico che le faceva sentire per la prima volta il battito galoppante del cuore del suo bambino. Emozionata salutò il dottore che rincuorò Terence un attimo prima che questi facesse il suo ingresso nella stanza in cui la sua dolce sposa lo stava attendendo.

"Dunque? Sei contento adesso?" lo rimproverò lei.

"Aveva uno strano sorriso in volto, ma mi fido di lui. So che se ci fossero problemi me lo direbbe anche se sono sicuro che tu lo abbia corrotto con le tue arti ammaliatrici", la canzonò lui.

"Se non fossi così stanca ti prenderei a cuscinate… ma magari domani mattina potrei ripensarci; stia all'erta Sua Signoria!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Hello my friends…**_

_**So… you were right! Candy is pregnant! Wonderful! But she didin't speak with Terence in about because she is worried that he convinced her to stay in Chicago and she doesn't want to leave him!**_

_**Tomorrow Terry will descover the truth! OMG!**_

_**As a responce to some of your reviews: Terry loves Charlotte, Thomas and Rose from the bottom of his heart. The fact is that we saw he with Charlotte the first time in a particular moment, Charlie was dying so he was desperate. You only have to be patient and read… you will know how big is his love for his sons and daughters.**_

_**Thank you all**_

_**Sonia**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITOLO 9 LA QUIETE PRIMA DELLA TEMPESTA**

Tre giorni dopo Candy e Terence salutavano dal ponte della nave i ragazzi rimasti a terra assieme ad Archie ed Annie.

Le lacrime furono immancabili…

Le due giovani madri consuocere si erano concesse un lungo abbraccio un po' in disparte durante il quale Candy aveva sussurrato qualcosa ad Annie, qualcosa che aveva fatto sgranare i suoi occhi scuri di felicità mista a sincera preoccupazione. C'era anche una punta di invidia a dire il vero. In effetti Candy, per quanto non si curasse quanto Annie, dimostrava almeno dieci anni in meno dell'amica e per Terry non era diverso, mentre i Cornwell, sebbene in forma e di piacevole aspetto, presentavano tutta la maturità della loro età anagrafica; ma il pizzico di sana invidia era dovuto al modo in cui i duchi si guardavano e si sfioravano di continuo, era evidente ci fosse ancora molta tenerezza e passione tra di loro e la notizia appena ricevuta altro non faceva che confermare tutto questo.

"Mio Dio! Alla tua età! Ma tuo marito permette che tu rimanga con lui in Europa?!"

"Annie, ti prego! Parla piano! Non ho detto ancora nulla a Terry per ovvi motivi! E poi… non c'è nulla di scandaloso nel portare in grembo un figlio concepito con il proprio devoto marito, mia cara. Parlerò a Terence appena la nave sarà salpata, tu puoi avvisare i ragazzi questa sera. Dì loro di stare tranquilli, sono un'infermiera e so come comportarmi, inoltre sto benissimo".

"Candy ti prego, riguardati! solo questo!" le disse infine l'amica mentre la baciava sulla guancia e la lasciava allontanarsi tenendole le mani.

Dopo circa un'ora di navigazione la signora Granchester cominciò a lamentare il solito mal di stomaco e si decise a parlare finalmente con il marito. Era seduta sul letto in una di ciò che era rimasto delle cabine di prima classe e teneva le mani sul suo grembo.

"Terry, amore… siediti accanto a me, ho bisogno di confessarti una cosa importante che non posso e non voglio più tacerti".

Una specie di doccia gelata fece irrigidire la schiena di Terence; sospettava che la moglie non gli avesse detto tutta la verità circa la sua salute, ma il medico era riuscito a quietare le sue ansie e adesso… La giovane donna vide le iridi blu del marito scurirsi e la sua fronte corrucciarsi.

"Siediti accanto a me, non ti preoccupare, non sto male! So che hai tutti i motivi per arrabbiarti ora, ma capirai bene perché non ti ho parlato prima della cosa… Terry… sono incinta!".

Aveva talmente timore di ricevere una brutta notizia che la prima reazione di lui fu quella di abbracciarla forte e toccare il suo ventre mentre uno dei suoi sorrisi più belli gli illuminava il viso…

"Lentiggini… sei… sei sicura?"

"Sei contento tesoro mio? Non è meraviglioso? Avremo un altro bambino… nostro… nostro, nato dal nostro amore, non è fantastico?"

"Oh! Si che lo è! Sarò di nuovo padre, non riesco a crederci! Quanto sono stato stupido! Il tuo seno, le nausee, il caffè… ma come ho fatto a non pensarci? Forse perché ho sempre creduto che solo un miracolo potesse renderci di nuovo genitori e la nostra famiglia è già così meravigliosa che sarebbe stata una bestemmia chiedere altra felicità a Dio.

…

Ma non credere che non sia arrabbiato! Tu! Tu non puoi stare a Londra nelle tue condizioni! Tu me lo hai nascosto perché sapevi che ti avrei costretta a rimanere a Chicago con i ragazzi… e non ti sei comportata bene, per niente". Scattò in piedi con decisione senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle iridi verdi di lei e continuò: "Vado a parlare con il Capitano! Sai che non mi piace usare la mia posizione sociale in questo modo, ma siamo appena partiti… pagherò per il disguido ma ho tutta l'intenzione di far tornare indietro questa nave, tu rimarrai in America". Il tono di Terence era perentorio e i suoi occhi mostravano una luce ferma che fece tremare Candy.

La giovane donna scoppiò in lacrime. "Non puoi farlo, questa nave trasporta soldati, non villeggianti! Ti prego, ti prometto che cercherò di riguardarmi, farò tutto ciò che mi chiedi, ma non lasciarmi sola! Io ti voglio al mio fianco, ho bisogno di te Terence, ho promesso a me stessa che nulla ci avrebbe più diviso e non sarà una stupida guerra insensata a farlo. Non posso passare i miei giorni sapendoti lontano, senza guardarti negli occhi, senza la certezza che tu stia bene, senza i tuoi sorrisi, senza le tue carezze… soprattutto adesso. Ho bisogno che tu parli al nostro bambino, che tu coccoli la mia pancia mentre cresce, come hai fatto le altre volte… io… morirò di nostalgia senza di te, non voglio nemmeno pensarci".

"Candy, ti prego! Non voglio vederti soffrire così. Sii ragionevole, lo faccio per la salute tua e del bambino! Non voglio perdere un altro figlio, lo voglio cullare, voglio asciugargli le lacrime quando si sbuccerà le ginocchia, voglio cantare mille dolci ninne nanne per lui, capisci amore mio? Sai che anche io ho bisogno di te, ma in questa situazione io… è mio dovere…"

Al suono di quell'ultima parola entrambi tremarono e un acuto dolore si impadronì dei loro cuori, era stato per dovere che si erano separati su quelle maledette scale a New York e avevano patito le pene dell'infermo entrambi prima di comprendere quanto grosso fosse stato quell'errore.

"Oh! Ti scongiuro! Non parlami di dovere, non quando c'è di mezzo la nostra vita privata!

Terry, la situazione a Londra è migliorata, lo hai detto anche tu. Gli aerei nemici hanno smesso di assediare la città. Potremmo trasferirci nel nostro cottage in periferia, lontano dagli obiettivi militari più strategici, se questo ti fa stare più tranquillo, che ne dici? Abbiamo la linea telefonica e puoi andare in centro ogni volta che ne avrai bisogno… il nostro bambino ha bisogno già adesso delle tue ninne nanne e io non avrò una gravidanza serena senza di te. Credimi, per il nostro bimbo è molto più pericoloso che io rimanga in America".

Le lacrime non smettevano di rotolare giù per le sue guance…

Aveva provato mille volte ad immaginarsi in quella situazione; lei a Chicago ad aspettare in ansia le lettere di lui da Londra; lo scambio epistolare era reso quasi impossibile dalla situazione militare, era molto difficile anche viaggiare. Molte navi di linea erano state requisite dal governo britannico e trasformate in incrociatori ausiliari o navi per il trasporto truppe. Era già stato un mezzo miracolo riuscire ad arrivare in America per il matrimonio dei ragazzi, ed era stato possibile solo grazie all'influenza di Terence. Il transatlantico con cui erano arrivati era al suo ultimo viaggio civile ed era strapieno, molti cittadini britannici e francesi avevano spedito parenti a figli oltreoceano vista la situazione; l'imbarcazione di ritorno trasportava truppe americane in Europa, i duchi erano stati eccezionalmente accettati a bordo. In buona sostanza avrebbe guardato crescere il suo pancione senza poter avere notizie del marito e senza la possibilità di poter rientrare a Londra se il caso lo avesse reso necessario. I suoi nervi non avrebbero retto ad una tale situazione.

Terence la strinse forte al petto. "Non piangere più amore, sicuramente nemmeno questo fa bene al piccolo. Faremo come hai detto, almeno ci proveremo. Ma tu lascerai immediatamente il tuo lavoro all'ospedale da campo che hai organizzato nei tunnel della metropolitana, intesi? Mi sembra che ti fossi circondata da ragazze in gamba che possono mandare avanti il tutto anche senza di te. Il grosso lo hai fatto facendo nascere quella struttura dal nulla, ma ora devi pensare solo alla tua salute. Siamo d'accordo? O così o non se ne fa niente!"

Il tono della sua voce era ancora deciso ma molto più dolce, e aveva tutte le ragioni per pretendere dalla moglie almeno quello che aveva appena finito di chiedere.

"Io lo voglio con tutto me stesso questo figlio, capisci? E avrà una mamma in forze che lo allatterà e lo cullerà come si deve, con il mio immancabile aiuto ovviamente; perché non ho intenzione di lasciarti sola un attimo, amore mio". _"Dio mio aiutami! Fa che stiano bene entrambi e che non mi debba pentire di questa cosa!"_

Candy si era calmata, il battito del suo cuore era tornato regolare, aveva davvero temuto di doversi allontanare da lui e non lo avrebbe sopportato. Avevano passato insieme molti anni, quella dolorosa separazione che avevano vissuto da giovani era tanto lontana, ma aveva lasciato una cicatrice indelebile nel cuore di entrambi, il solo pensiero le faceva crollare il mondo addosso.

"Sì, amore sì! Faremo come dici tu! Ti amo tanto…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cena nel lussuoso albergo newyorchese dove avevano deciso di fermarsi per la notte, Annie aveva dato la notizia al marito e ai ragazzi; al solito aveva dovuto chiudere sul nascere la bocca ad Archie che se ne era uscito con un preoccupato: "Granchester! E' sempre stato un irresponsabile, come ha potuto metterla in questa situazione e riportarla nell'occhio del ciclone… io…"

Il giovane Thomas era già sul piede di guerra, mentre Charlotte si era stretta al suo Alistear.

"Archie! Datti una calmata! Certe situazioni, come le chiami tu, si realizzano in due e Terence probabilmente sta venendo a conoscenza proprio ora di questa novità. Candy glie lo ha nascosto appunto perché temeva non l'avrebbe riportata con sé. L'irresponsabile, sempre ce ne sia uno in questa faccenda, è tua cugina casomai!" lo riperse duramente Annie.

"Mamma non si allontanerebbe da papà per tutto l'oro del mondo! E lui la ama sopra ogni cosa, sapranno prendersi cura l'uno dell'altra come sempre…

Che mamma sia di nuovo incinta alla sua età dimostra solo quanto sia forte e saldo il loro rapporto, io sono giovane ma non conosco nessuna coppia affiatata quanto loro" la bella Rose aveva strizzato l'occhio al fratello e contemporaneamente dato una stoccata allo zio che, per quanto sempre caro ed affettuoso, non avrebbe dovuto permettersi di accusare il suo adorato padre in quel modo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nonostante le promesse fatte al marito, Candy non era tipo da rimanere con le mani in mano quindi riprese a lavorare al suo solito modo, approfittando delle ore in cui Terence non era in casa; il duca continuava nella sua attività a fianco del primo ministro che ne aveva ormai fatto il suo consigliere di fiducia, soprattutto per le questioni non strettamente legate alle strategie militari.

Erano infatti in corso importanti attività di negoziato tra gli Stati Uniti e il Regno Unito circa la vendita, affitto e prestito di armamenti e materie prime ai britannici, nonché relative ai principi cardini sull'espansione territoriale e il futuro ordine mondiale. Terence sapeva perfettamente che la moglie non si stava risparmiando, ma effettivamente, passate le nausee dei primi mesi, aveva ripreso forza e peso e la tregua che l'aviazione tedesca stava concedendo ai cieli britannici faceva il resto nel far proseguire per il verso giusto la gravidanza.

Nel mese di agosto il presidente degli Stati Uniti d'America Franklin Delano Roosevelt e il primo ministro britannico Winston Churchill, che non si erano mai conosciuti personalmente prima, decisero di incontrarsi per dare carattere formale alla special relationship che li legava.

L'evento si svolse il 14 agosto del 1941 a bordo della nave da guerra HMS Prince of Wales al largo di Terranova. "Mi farebbe molto piacere che tu fossi al mio fianco in questa occasione", aveva chiesto Churchill al duca di Granchester che aveva però prontamente declinato l'invito.

"Amico, sai che sono disposto a lavorare giorno e notte per darti una mano, ma non me la sento proprio di lasciare Candy da sola anche se solo per qualche giorno. E' incinta e non la smette di lavorare, inoltre se il nemico si risvegliasse finché sono lontano o le succedesse qualcosa… non riuscirei mai a perdonarmelo. Cerca di capirmi".

"Non ti preoccupare, so perfettamente che non te ne frega un fico secco, ma era solo per darti la visibilità che meriti in questa operazione, ormai è tutto già stabilito".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I mesi passavano ed il ventre di Candy cresceva ormai a vista d'occhio, l'autunno era arrivato e non c'era momento più piacevole che ritrovarsi la sera a scaldarsi a suon di coccole davanti al camino. Nonostante il pancione cominciasse ad essere ingombrante, Candy dormiva perennemente abbracciata al suo sposo, la testa sul petto e il ventre turgido e rotondo contro l'addome di lui.

La mattina Terry era il primo a svegliarsi e si occupava della colazione, in realtà il primissimo a farsi sentire era il bimbo che calciava il suo papà per ricordargli che aveva bisogno di nutrirsi.

"Piccolo… sei un orologio svizzero quando si tratta di mangiare, su questo hai sicuramente preso da tua madre!" si lamentava simpaticamente lui, fingendo di venire letteralmente cacciato a suon di calci dal letto.

"Smettila di lamentarti sempre e torna subito qui a darmi un bacio prima di andare in cucina" gli ripeteva lei, e Terry si rintanava nuovamente sotto le coperte a coccolare la moglie finché il bimbo non faceva sentire di nuovo le sue ragioni.

Arrivò velocissimamente il mese di novembre, la temperatura era calata sensibilmente nelle ultime settimane e la neve aveva cominciato ad imbiancare le strade della città; si respirava un'irreale sensazione di pace. Mancavano circa tre settimane alla nascita del bambino, ma Candy non era affatto tranquilla; la notte precedente aveva avuto qualche avvisaglia di dolore che si era placata verso mattina, ma non aveva voluto svegliare Terry.

Nel pomeriggio il duca aveva il solito incontro alla camera ma, quasi avesse qualche presentimento, sembrava cercasse ogni scusa buona per non uscire di casa. "Vai, o farai tardi! Ti preparo qualcosa di buono per cena! Io non mi muovo di qui, te lo prometto!" gli aveva sussurrato Candy tra i baci.

Dopo due ore, mentre era intenta a cucinare una golosissima torta di mele, sentì vibrare pericolosamente i vetri della credenza e contemporaneamente udì un boato terribile. Le gambe cominciarono a tremare, mentre udiva le grida disperate della gente sulle strade e il fischio tagliente degli aerei da guerra nemici che graffiavano il cielo. Era buio oramai e lei aveva una paura folle che qualcosa di terribile fosse accaduto a Terence, dalla finestra poteva intravedere agghiaccianti colonne di fumo stagliarsi verso l'alto; Terry doveva trovarsi proprio in mezzo a quell'inferno considerando il punto da cui si innalzavano.

Indossò un paio di scarpe comode e il mantello e senza pensare alle fitte al ventre uscì di corsa a cercare il marito. Sembrava un'anima in pena mentre correva tra la gente spaventata cercando traccia del suo sposo; rimase pietrificata davanti alle immagini dei pompieri che lavoravano per spegnere il fuoco nella sede del parlamento, qualcuno ancora stava uscendo tossendo dalla struttura.

Istintivamente si diresse verso l'ingresso, ma un vigile del fuoco la intercettò. "Signora, è impazzita? Dove crede di andare? Stiamo facendo del nostro meglio per far uscire tutti, non ci serve qualche matto che voglia aggiungersi a quel rogo".

"Mio… mio marito… potrebbe essere ancora là dentro, non lo vedo da nessuna parte qua in giro!" le mani al ventre a proteggere il bimbo.

Solo in quel momento il pompiere, sollecitato dalla smorfia di dolore del viso di Candy, notò il gonfiore dell'addome:

"Mio Dio! Ma lei è…. si allontani subito di qui, non le fa bene respirare questo fumo, chi è suo marito?"

"Il duca… il duca di Granchester!" rispose lei cercando di sopportare al meglio il dolore che sentiva.

"Guardi laggiù!" le indicò un uomo alto e bruno che dava indicazioni ad un gruppo di vigili del fuoco, probabilmente sull'ala dell'edificio dove poteva ancora esserci qualcuno da trarre in salvo.

Era lui! Si sentì rinascere nel cuore mentre l'ennesima fitta questa volta la piegava costringendola ad inginocchiarsi a terra.

Terence corse immediatamente da lei, doveva essergli caduto qualcosa in testa perché un rigolo di sangue gli scendeva lungo la tempia e la guancia."Candy! Dannazione, che ci fai qui? Sei venuta a piedi con tutto questo trambusto e con questo tempo?" le raffiche di vento si stavano intensificando e la neve ora cadeva abbondante.

"Sua Signoria, porti in salvo sua moglie, qui ci pensiamo noi!" gli disse il pompiere che per primo aveva soccorso la duchessa.

"Terry, avevo paura per te e… il bambino…. sta per arrivare!"

"Sei sicura? E'… è troppo presto!"

"Evidentemente sta decidendo diversamente…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**The baby is coming! OMG! and now?**_

_**Thank you all**_

_**Sonia**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITOLO 10 RICHARD TERENCE GRANCHESTER**

_Londra, Novembre 1941_

Terence aveva il cuore impazzito, avanzava con il sangue che gli colava da una tempia portando la moglie in travaglio tra le braccia. Nevicava sempre più forte e questo non aiutava le cose di certo.

"Tesoro coraggio, resisti! Siamo quasi arrivati!"

"Terry… stai con me, ti prego! Ho bisogno di te!"

"Non ti lascerò un attimo, te lo prometto amore mio!" _"Piccolo! proprio adesso hai deciso di venire al mondo? In mezzo alle bombe e alla distruzione, che Dio ci aiuti tutti stanotte!"_

L'ingresso al tunnel della metropolitana era affollato e un'infermiera stava spiegando che c'erano molti feriti bisognosi di cure e che non era possibile accogliere altre persone a meno che non necessitassero effettivamente di trattamenti medici. Ma la gente era atterrita e non voleva sentire ragione.

"Permesso, scusatemi tutti! Mia moglie, mia moglie sta per partorire, non può farlo qui fuori, vi prego!" Terence cercava di passare, ma la folla spingeva e sgomitava e nessuno gli dava retta. Lui urlava la sua disperazione ma sembrava muto in mezzo a quel marasma e Candy era piegata in due per i dolori del travaglio, le contrazioni erano sempre più forti e frequenti.

"Amore, non ci faranno mai entrare e io non ce la faccio più!" Terry improvvisamente girò i tacchi e portò la sua sposa dentro il magazzino semicrollato degli autobus che aveva superato pocanzi.

"Oh mio Dio! Cosa fai?" chiese lei.

"Mia piccola e temeraria Tarzan Tuttelentiggini, sei un'infermiera e non sei sola. Non c'è altro tempo, né posto!" Uno degli autobus era rimasto indenne, vi entrò con Candy e la fece stendere su due sedili belli larghi, si tolse il mantello e la coprì; era talmente agitato che non sentiva freddo, il mezzo di trasporto era asciutto e li riparava dalla tormenta. Uscì un momento ed usò la neve fresca che cadeva incessante per pulirsi al meglio le mani, quindi tolse con cura la biancheria intima alla moglie che si era posizionata con le gambe aperte pronta per il parto.

"Candy, dimmi, dimmi cosa devo fare e io seguirò alla lettera le tue istruzioni. Devi essere risoluta, le donne partoriscono dacché mondo è mondo, quindi con l'aiuto di Dio ce la faremo. Prometti di essere forte e coraggiosa?" La guardava con tutto l'amore del mondo e lei capì che non c'erano altre soluzioni e che doveva fidarsi di lui, come aveva sempre fatto.

"Terry… controlla, controlla la dilatazione del collo dell'utero. Inserisci le dita all'interno e verifica lo spazio, devono essere almeno 9-10 centimetri per far passare la testa del bambino, ok? Le contrazioni sono forti e frequenti come devono essere".

"Niente, saranno 5 centimetri, non di più, non siamo ancora pronti, tesoro mio! Coraggio!"

Candy ricordò atterrita di aver avuto una strana sensazione quel pomeriggio prima di accusare i primi dolori prodromici, le era quasi sembrato che le si fossero rovesciate le viscere; in quel momento era troppo preoccupata per il marito per pensarci, tra l'altro era stato solo un momento e si era ripresa perfettamente; ora però aveva un terribile presentimento. Alzò completamente la gonna e cominciò a tastare sapientemente e nervosamente il suo ventre teso…

"Nonononono! Terence! NOOOO!" esclamò piangendo disperata.

"Ehi! Che succede adesso?"

"Terry! Il bambino, il bambino non è nella giusta posizione! Eppure lo era, ne sono certa, è girato con il sedere verso l'uscita ed è pericolosissimo farlo nascere in queste condizioni, potrebbe soffocare!"

Terence era atterrito ma sapeva perfettamente che non poteva perdere la testa proprio in quel momento, non poteva permetterselo, cosa avrebbe fatto la sua dolce compagna senza di lui?

Le accarezzò i capelli e le diede un bacio sulla fronte. "Ok! Non sarà la prima volta che accade no? Ci sarà un modo per sistemare tutto, giusto? Dimmi cosa devo fare!"

Candy era preoccupatissima ma dovevano provare la manovra di rivolgimento fetale. "Ok! L'utero non è ancora dilatato e abbiamo un po' di tempo; Terry devi far girare il piccolo. Gli prese le mani e le posizionò entrambe sopra il suo ventre, le guidò con cura sopra il pancione e sui lati facendogli sentire e imparare il corpo e la posizione del piccolo. L'aveva accarezzata centinaia di volte durante la gravidanza, e aveva gioito nel sentire i movimenti e i calci del frutto del loro amore, ma ora Tuttelentiggini gli stava chiedendo di toccare in maniera diversa. "Queste mani che io adoro sono i tuoi occhi, ascoltami con attenzione" cominciò "qui è la testa, il sedere… i piedini… ci sei?

Se tu schiacci in questo punto gli dai noia e lui reagisce, lo senti? Studiamo insieme le sue reazioni amore…" la donna continuava la sua lezione di anatomia tra uno spasmo e l'altro, il calore delle mani di Terence sul pancione aveva comunque il potere di tranquillizzarla; sentiva che lui poteva farcela, che avrebbe protetto lei e il loro bambino. "Ora… devi fargli fare una specie di capriola in avanti o indietro insistendo sui piedi e sulla testa. devi premere energicamente, più forte che puoi".

"Candy… ho paura di farti del male, e di farne a lui! Sei sicura?" le mani tremavano.

"E' l'unico modo amore! Dipende tutto da te… salvalo ti prego!" gli parve che i suoi occhi fossero più grandi del solito per quanta disperazione ma anche fiducia in lui ne poteva leggere dentro.

Terence chiuse strettamente le palpebre e premette con il gomito sul punto indicatogli dalla moglie mentre lei gridava di dolore e lui piangeva. Si accorse che il suo angelo aveva perso i sensi e si sentì morire.

"Candy! Candy!" gridava toccandole il viso e baciandola sulle guance, "Cosa ho fatto! Dio cosa ho fatto! Candy! rispondimi, ti prego! RISPONDIMIIIII!" Fu solo un attimo in cui il mondo sembrò crollargli addosso mentre soffocava i suoi singhiozzi sul collo di lei. All'improvviso sentì la sua mano dolce accarezzargli il capo.

"Sono qui, sono qui amore…. sei stato bravissimo! Il bambino si sta incanalando verso l'uscita con la testa". Le lacrime rotolavano copiose dagli occhi, ma la voce era incredibilmente calma e professionale; la mano destra aveva sapientemente esplorato il ventre e verificato che il piccolo era pronto per nascere.

"Adesso devi di nuovo controllare la dilatazione" disse stringendo i denti, l'ennesima fortissima contrazione le fece morire le parole in gola.

"Ci siamo, Candy adesso ci siamo, credo tu possa spingere….

Vedo i capelli…. sta arrivando! Coraggio piccolo, vieni, vieni da papà".

Il peggio era passato e con qualche energica spinta Candy partorì il suo bambino direttamente tra le braccia del padre che commosso lo strinse a sé mentre strillava e gli diede il primo benvenuto prima di posarlo sul petto della sua dolce mammina.

"E' un maschietto ed è semplicemente bellissimo amore!"

Emozionatissima, lei baciò la testa del suo piccolo e continuò con le istruzioni.

"Terry, sei stato meraviglioso, tu lo hai salvato. Adesso devi recidere il cordone ombelicale a questa altezza…"

Terence eseguiva tutte le operazioni senza battere ciglio. Sentiva le gambe tremare, tutta la paura che aveva avuto di perdere la sua sposa e il bimbo si stava facendo sentire ora che il peggio era passato. Nemmeno il tempo di godere di quei momenti che realizzò fosse necessario spostarsi da quel posto; sentì il boato di un'altra esplosione, era pericolosissimo rimanere così esposti, inoltre continuava a nevicare e Candy e il neonato avevano bisogno di passare la notte in un posto più caldo.

"Tuttelentiggini! So di chiederti molto, ma è necessario che ci spostiamo di qui al più presto. Tu… credi di riuscire ad alzarti appoggiandoti a me? Il palazzo di mio padre è un po' lontano da qui, ma dobbiamo provarci; ci sistemeremo nel rifugio sotterraneo che aveva fatto predisporre in giardino, l'ho ripulito alla meglio e rifornito nei giorni scorsi. Avevo dimenticato persino ci fosse, ha pure la corrente elettrica. Lo fece costruire di ritorno da uno dei suoi viaggi nei caraibi, in quelle zone li usano per proteggersi dagli uragani. Non sarà Buckingham Palace, ma là dentro staremo al sicuro e protetti dalla neve".

Solo in quel momento Candy ricordò che era sempre stata attratta dal fatto che dietro la serra ci fosse un pezzo del terreno dove l'erba faticava a crescere e una specie di botola che aveva sempre pensato fosse collegata alle fognature. Probabilmente il suocero l'aveva fatta sigillare quando erano nati i bambini temendo che andassero a curiosare laggiù e si facessero del male. La neomamma fece indossare a Terence il mantello che le aveva prestato e infilò il piccolo sotto al suo, mentre il marito l'aiutava ad alzarsi. Un giramento la fermò solo un attimo ma si riprese immediatamente. Terry la sorreggeva quasi completamente e lentamente nel giro di un'ora arrivarono alla loro meta.

Il duca sollevò la botola e infilò la piccola scala a pioli per primo, invitando la moglie a fare lo stesso addossandosi a lui; Candy sentiva le ginocchia cedere ed era completamente appoggiata con la schiena al torace del marito mentre lentamente si muovevano; con la massima cura lui la faceva scendere facendole scudo ad eventuali cadute con il proprio corpo. Accese la luce e, dopo aver aggomitolato il piccolo nel suo mantello e messo al sicuro, aiutò la moglie a spogliarsi e cambiarsi e la fece accomodare sul letto posizionato nello stesso ambiente che accoglieva una piccola cucina; scaldò dell'acqua e lavò con cura il bambino in un catino, lo avvolse in un candido panno di lana e lo avvicinò al petto della madre per la prima poppata.

Mentre il cucciolo succhiava avidamente per la prima volta dal seno di Candy, si sedette accanto a loro piangendo lacrime di gioia. Erano tutti e tre al sicuro finalmente.

"Amore, mi hai reso padre di nuovo, potrò mai ringraziarti per questo?"

"Tu hai salvato il nostro bambino questa notte, se non ci fossi stato tu sarebbe nato morto! Te ne rendi conto?"

Terence continuava a piangere mentre le accarezzava il capo poggiato sul suo petto. "Guardalo… si è addormentato, sembra un angelo! Fallo dormire sul tuo seno così rimarrà al caldo tutta la notte, io mi metterò su quella specie di poltrona qui accanto a voi".

"Su quella sedia scomoda? Scherzi vero?" La giovane donna si spostò leggermente facendo più posto al marito. "Stenditi accanto a me, non c'è molto spazio ma non ce ne serve molto; ci stiamo tutti tre e stasera non rinuncerei a questo per nessun motivo al mondo".

"Lascia solo che ti porti qualcosa di caldo e zuccherato, ne hai bisogno. Qui non c'è granché ma una tisana riesco a farla" le propose Terence. "Domani farò visitare te e il piccolo dal medico e, se la situazione sarà più calma, entreremo in casa e ti preparerò un bel bagno caldo, ma passeremo qui dentro le prossime notti, per sicurezza! Non voglio correre rischi inutili facendoti alzare dal letto in piena emergenza per scendere qui sotto. Porterò giù altre coperte e cibo, d'accordo?"

"Devo scrivere ad Albert e ai ragazzi, per dar loro la notizia… c'è un nuovo membro in famiglia, Richard Terence Granchester!" rispose lei sorridendo e annuendo alla proposta di lui.

Il resto della notte passò tranquillamente…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Hello my friends, did you enjoy this chapter? **_

_**Welcome Richard Terence Granchester!**_

_**Thanks you all**_

_**Sonia**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITOLO 11 FAITH**

Di buon'ora Terence si alzò facendo attenzione a non svegliare nessuno dei suoi tesori, Candy aprì gli occhi quando sentì l'odore agrumato del tè. Era passato così tanto tempo da quando aveva tenuto un bimbo tanto piccolo tra le braccia, tante sensazioni vecchie e nuove la stavano travolgendo; quell'esserino dipendeva completamente da lei e si sentì in colpa per averlo in qualche modo costretto a nascere nelle terribili circostanze in cui era venuto al mondo, ma nello stesso tempo non riusciva a non essere grata per tutto ciò che di nuovo e profondo aveva condiviso con il suo amatissimo sposo… e pensare che c'era stato un tempo in cui aveva dubitato del suo amore!

"Amore ti sei già alzato?"

"Certo e ho anche cambiato il piccolo che dorme ancora come un angioletto, approfittane anche tu. Io devo andare a controllare come è la situazione là fuori; tornerò in un paio d'ore con il medico. Qui sei al sicuro e hai tutto ciò che ti serve. Promettimi che non uscirai per nessun motivo, ti do la mia parola che sarò di ritorno puntuale. Ti prego! Hai partorito ieri e non è stata una passeggiata, pensa solo a Richard adesso, io so badare a me stesso, ok?" Il bimbo emise un paio di vagiti quasi a voler appoggiare il padre circa ciò che aveva appena finito di dire, due colpetti della mamma al culetto ed era ricaduto nel mondo dei sogni.

Terry riuscì a strapparle quella promessa tra baci e lacrime. Candy era molto scossa, aveva rischiato di perdere il bambino, aveva partorito sotto la neve e i rumori terribili dei bombardamenti; era riuscita poi a rilassarsi tra le braccia del marito stringendo al petto il suo tenero neonato, aveva dimenticato tutto e ora questo assaggio della realtà uscito dalle labbra di lui l'aveva fatta tremare di nuovo. Avrebbe voluto fermare il tempo e rimanere aggrappata al suo compagno, solo questo.

"Sei la persona più coraggiosa che io conosca, stiamo tutti bene e questa è la cosa più importante, ok? Pensa solo a questo e che da qualche ora abbiamo un motivo in più per essere felici. Io ti amo, ti amo da impazzire e sarò da te in me che non si dica, d'accordo?" le ripeté lui tra un bacio e l'altro.

"Ti amo tanto anche io… non sono così coraggiosa sai? Se non ci fossi tu accanto a me, non so neppure se sarei in grado di respirare stamattina…"

"Ma io sono qui e non ti lascio per nessun motivo al mondo!"

Terry, il suo Terry… era riuscito a darle la forza di cui aveva bisogno ancora una volta, e lei a lui; si alimentavano a vicenda con una sintonia talmente sublime da sembrare innaturale in un momento in cui gli uomini si ammazzavano l'un l'altro in nome del potere e di ideali assurdi. Loro non avevano bisogno di nulla se non del loro amore.

Un paio d'ore più tardi l'indomito duca tornò con il medico e la sua giovanissima e improvvisata aiutante, una ragazzina minuta dai lunghi capelli ramati che a fatica aveva costretto in un pratico chignon. Candy sorrise al vederla, mentre lei si prodigava in un inchino.

"Sei giovanissima, hai il mio stesso problema con i capelli, vero? Sono talmente tanti e ricci che non stanno mai in ordine… ti insegno qualche trucco se vuoi". Le disse Candy sorridendole amabilmente. Aveva gli occhi grandi e impauriti di un bel tono di grigio e i lineamenti del viso erano molto delicati, le mani erano arrossate e piene di piccoli tagli… era abituata a lavorare duro quella giovane. Prese in braccio il piccolo Richard con grande dolcezza, mentre il medico controllava Candy dietro la tenda.

"Chi è quella ragazza? E' una sua parente?" chiese la neomamma al dottore; al solito non riusciva ad evitare di preoccuparsi per chi le sembrava aver bisogno di una mano, e molto di rado si sbagliava.

"Milady! E' orfana e ha perso il lavoro di cameriera che aveva presso i Jones, non sa come tirare avanti e si ostina ad aiutarmi in cambio di un posto dove dormire nel mio ambulatorio. Non posso pagarla ma nemmeno lasciarla sulla strada, è una brava ragazza. Il duca mi ha raccontato in quali condizioni avete partorito e ho pensato che forse vi avrebbe fatto comodo una mano, visto che sono al corrente del fatto che abbiate rimandato dai propri cari tutti i vostri inservienti".

Candy corrucciò il viso, Jones… la famiglia Jones non era mai piaciuta ai duchi per vari motivi; il dottore continuò: "La signora Jones si è ritirata in campagna con i figli e parte della servitù, il signore invece è rimasto in città. La madre di Faith ha lavorato per molti anni per lui ed è morta qualche mese fa, pregandolo di mantenere la figlia a servizio".

"Faith?" un lampo attraversò le iridi smeraldine di Candy, "E lui invece l'ha lasciata sulla strada! che gran…" si sforzò di mantenere la calma "e cosa dovrebbe fare una ragazzina così giovane sola al mondo? Avrà l'età dei miei gemelli, dovrebbe andare a scuola… invece…"

Le ricordava tanto se stessa, non riusciva a non preoccuparsi per lei e, quando le si avvicinò per porgerle il piccolo che cominciava a reclamare il suo pasto, le disse: "Mio marito ed io abbiamo dato libertà al personale che lavorava per noi di tornare al proprio paese natale vista la situazione qui in centro, ma mi farebbe comodo qualcuno che mi aiutasse con Richard adesso, ti andrebbe di darmi una mano in casa?"

La ragazza la guardava con gli occhi sgranati…

"Mi… milady… io… signora duchessa… io…"

Terence aveva intuito le intenzioni di Candy, non sarebbe mai cambiata, le diede un bacio sulla fronte e le disse: "Tesoro, accompagno il dottore e sbrigo un altro paio di cose. Una volta finito ti preparo un bel bagno caldo; quando è tutto pronto vengo a prenderti, ti lascio in buona compagnia mi pare, giusto?"

"Ti amo…" sussurrò lei con sguardo adorante, cosa altro poteva dire a quell'uomo meraviglioso, che riusciva a soddisfare ogni suo desiderio prima ancora che avesse il tempo di esprimerlo?

Quando le due donne furono rimaste sole…

"Allora Faith, ti interessa la mia proposta? Devi solo aiutarmi a cucinare e a tenere in ordine l'ala della casa che utilizziamo. Avrai vitto, alloggio e un congruo stipendio, nonché l'accesso alla ricchissima biblioteca di mio suocero. Sei molto giovane e devi anche studiare!"

"Signora… voi vi occupate da sola della casa?" la ragazza aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite! Quando mai aveva visto alzare una sola pagliuzza alla padrona della casa presso cui aveva lavorato sin da quando aveva aperto gli occhi sul mondo o ad una delle sue adorabili figliole?

"Beh! Non sono nata duchessa, sai? Sono cresciuta in un orfanotrofio e mi sono sempre data un bel daffare, mio marito non è da meno; siamo aristocratici molto anomali…" Candy cercava di farla sentire a proprio agio.

"Sì Thomas me lo ha det… cioè… il signorino Thomas mi aveva accennato… ecco…. perdonatemi!" era così imbarazzata, aveva paura di aver fatto una grossa gaffe.

"Tu, conosci mio figlio?" Candy finse di essere sorpresa.

"Sì… ecco no… io…" Faith aveva le guance in fiamme e Candy non volle continuare quella tortura; non era nata ieri e aveva capito che Thomas aveva lasciato a Londra una persona che, seppur conosciuta da poco, l'aveva colpito. Da quello che aveva carpito tra le confidenze dei gemelli arrivate casualmente alle sue ore orecchie, aveva pure intuito che la ragazza in questione non fosse nobile né ricca e ora l'aveva finalmente davanti agli occhi, ma non volle infierire… in fondo non era giusto! Non era forse accaduto in modo molto simile tra lei e Terence a suo tempo? Di certo non avrebbe mai imposto al figlio di non frequentare una ragazza perché di umili origini, e Terry era del suo stesso avviso… quindi non c'era davvero nessun problema!

"Tranquilla, siete giovani della stessa età e non c'è nulla di male. Dimmi piuttosto! Perché il signor Jones ti ha licenziata?"

"In realtà… sono io che me ne sono andata via…" quella luce negli occhi aveva messo in allerta il suo protettivo istinto materno.

"Tesoro, puoi fidarti di me! Se hai qualche cosa che ti spaventa e ti impedisce di accettare la mia proposta…" continuò Candy mentre porgeva al suo cucciolo l'altro seno.

"Ecco… io… Mia madre ha lavorato dai Jones fin da ragazzina, io sono cresciuta nelle cucine del loro palazzo. Ho sempre aiutato la mamma cercando di non far pesare la mia presenza, la signora mi ha sempre guardata con occhi pieni di astio, anche se non ho mai capito bene il perché. L'ho sentita più di una volta rinfacciare a mia madre il fatto di averle concesso di tenermi in casa a sbaffo. Secondo lei mia madre lavorava per uno e mangiava per due!" due grosse lacrime le rigarono il volto, "Ha sempre sgobbato tanto la mia mamma, e diviso con me il suo pasto. Quando sono stata abbastanza grande ho cominciato ad aiutare le varie famiglie a servire durante i ricevimenti; volevo guadagnare qualcosa per aiutarla di più, ma circa tre mesi fa se n'è andata e sono rimasta sola. Ha raccomandato al signore di non lasciarmi sulla strada, l'ho sentito litigare per questo con la moglie… e in tutta onestà mi sfugge il motivo di tutto ciò. Ero convinta che mi avrebbero cacciata via, avevo già impacchettato le mie cose, invece inspiegabilmente mi hanno tenuta tra la servitù. Da quel momento ho cominciato a coprire tutte le mansioni della mamma ma, da quando la signora ha lasciato l'abitazione, il padrone… lui… ha iniziato a guardarmi in maniera diversa e ad avere certe attenzioni nei miei riguardi e io non…. non voglio…" gli occhioni limpidi erano di nuovo pieni di lacrime.

"_Meno male che Terry non è qui in questo momento a sentire questo scempio, l'ha molestata quel gran figlio di… Dio mio perdonami!"_ pensò, mentre ricordava l'occasione in cui molti anni prima, giunti da pochissimo dall'America, con il suo fare disgustoso Timothy Jones aveva cercato di approcciare anche lei durante un ricevimento di beneficienza cui Terence aveva dovuto lasciarla arrivare da sola, prima di raggiungerla con non più di mezz'ora di ritardo.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Il duca è un uomo sempre molto impegnato vero? Dovrebbe prestare più attenzione ad una moglie bella come voi!" quel signorotto l'aveva vista da sola e non aveva perso tempo, nonostante fosse presente la coniuge intenta a malignare con le altre pettegole dell'alta società._

"_Oh per Dio Signor Jones! Mio marito mi ricopre di ogni genere di attenzioni, le assicuro che è il tipo d'uomo che ogni donna vorrebbe al suo fianco in tutti i sensi! Mi stravizia e io non riesco a fare a meno di lui". "Che uomo orribile! Ma come si permette!" aveva pensato mentre lo rimetteva al suo posto. "Piuttosto voi! Dovreste fare più compagnia alla vostra consorte, è chiaramente già entrata nel terzo trimestre di gravidanza e vedo fa fatica a muoversi sui tacchi alti. Sapete! Non si vede ancora, ma anche io e il mio Terry siamo in dolce attesa… eccolo che arriva finalmente._

_Amore mio!" Candy aveva infine rivolto la parola al suo sposo meraviglioso che a grandi falcate le si avvicinava repentinamente._

_Terence era arrivato in quel momento e Candice ne aveva approfittato subito per andargli incontro salutandolo con un lungo ed intimo bacio che era sembrato scandaloso ai più, dato il trasporto con cui lo avevano condiviso in pubblico._

"_Tuttelentiggini! Non che mi lamenti di nulla ma… hai voglia di dare spettacolo stasera? Pensavo non volessi dare nell'occhio!" l'aveva ripresa divertito lui._

"_Invece ho deciso di far arrossire queste vecchie cariatidi! Sei diventato timido tutto in un colpo?"_

_Come avevano riso di gusto poi!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Non c'è bisogno che tu mi dica altro, purtroppo mio marito ed io conosciamo bene quella canaglia! Il signor Granchester è di tutt'altra pasta, non ti devi preoccupare di certe cose in casa mia!"

"Oh Milady! No! Non fraintendetemi, non ho mai avuto questo dubbio! Come vi ho detto ho lavorato nelle cucine per molti ricevimenti e vi assicuro che tutta la servitù di Londra sa che il duca vostro marito non ha occhi che per voi. Siete una coppia molto ammirata e invidiata e poi… tanto lo ha capito… conosco vostro figlio e lui mi ha parlato di voi. Il signor Jones mi ha assicurato che nessuno mi avrebbe assunta e ha minacciato che mi avrebbe accusata di furto se avessi osato dire qualcosa relativamente a quello che ha cercato di fare… voi siete una brava persona e io non voglio mettervi nei guai".

"Tesoro, in casa Granchester non valgono di certo le regole dei Jones e ti assicuro che farò lo sforzo di non parlare di questa disgustosa storia con il mio Terry perché non voglio che si sporchi le mani prendendo per il collo il tuo vecchio padrone, anche se lo meriterebbe. Lui non può nulla contro di noi. Fidati! Non ti devi davvero preoccupare!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

In quel momento Candy ricordò la conversazione che aveva avuto con il suo Thomas il giorno prima di ripartire per Londra…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Tesoro! Sei molto strano! C'è qualcosa in particolare che ti preoccupa?"_

"_Mamma… io… c'è una persona a Londra con cui sono in contatto, con questa maledetta guerra è difficile… ho scritto molte lettere ma me ne sono tornate pochissime in risposta e… " "Il mio piccolo uomo sta crescendo" aveva pensato. "Si tratta di una ragazza? Hai bisogno del mio aiuto? Vuoi che la contatti in qualche modo? Fidati di tua madre, coraggio!"_

"_Lei… si chiama Faith e vive dai Jones!" riuscì ad ammettere non senza imbarazzo Thomas._

"_Vuoi dire che fa parte di quella famiglia?" "Signore, spero che sia di pasta diversa rispetto agli altri!" Candy non aveva osato esternare quell'ultimo pensiero al figlio…_

"_No… ecco…. lei lavora presso di loro, è figlia di una delle cameriere. E' una brava ragazza mamma! Io…" il giovane al suo primo batticuore avrebbe voluto tenere per sé quella tenera amicizia, ma era talmente in pena per quella dolce fanciulla che aveva dovuto giocare la sua ultima carta._

"_Thomas! Stai tranquillo! Pensavo che tuo padre ed io vi avessimo dato ottimi esempi, che razza di genitore pensi che io sia? Non hai bisogno di dirmi altro, la cercherò appena sarò tornata a Londra e mi sincererò che stia bene, non ti preoccupare e fidati di più di tua madre!_

_E così aveva fatto, ma Faith sembrava scomparsa nel nulla…_

_Ora finalmente poteva scrivere al suo bambino e rassicurarlo, o almeno avrebbe tentato di farlo._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Se le cose stanno così… accetto volentieri la sua proposta milady. Sono abituata a lavorare molto, lei ha appena partorito e non le farò toccare foglia!" Faith alla fine si era arresa e aveva accettato quella insperata proposta di lavoro, in fondo ne aveva bisogno come l'aria.

Candy sorrise, quella fanciulla era così dolce e le piaceva molto. Terence aveva intenzione di scrivere ad Albert e ai ragazzi del bambino; non gli piaceva farlo ma per l'occasione avrebbe fatto partire la missiva tra la posta prioritaria da inviare all'ambasciata inglese in America, in questo modo sarebbe arrivata di sicuro a destinazione. Non lo aveva mai fatto prima, ma quella era davvero un'occasione particolare. Aveva lasciato istruzioni ad Albert perché facesse lo stesso se fosse accaduto qualcosa di grave e avesse necessità di contattare lui o la moglie. Avrebbe inserito nella busta un bigliettino personale per ognuno dei ragazzi, così da informare privatamente Thomas che la sua Faith ora viveva sicura a casa loro.

Nel frattempo tornò Terence.

"Tesoro, è tutto pronto!

Faith! se ti occupi di Richard io mi dedico a mia moglie", disse prendendo in braccio la sua Candy.

La portò nella sala da bagno principale, aveva riempito la vasca di acqua calda e preparato oli essenziali per massaggiare la sua donna.

"Sua signoria, posso prendermi cura io della signora", la giovane cameriera si rese subito disponibile.

"Per niente al mondo mia cara! Mi occupo io di mia moglie, è la cosa che mi piace fare di più e non ci voglio rinunciare proprio oggi!"

La ragazza fece un inchino compiaciuta; era proprio vero che il duca amava da morire la sua sposa, era così evidente! Non riuscì a non fare un piccolo volo con la fantasia, magari un giorno anche il suo Thomas l'avrebbe trattata allo stesso modo… il solo pensiero le fece infiammare le guance e battere forte il cuore. _"Faith! Stai al tuo posto, Thomas… non puoi nemmeno guardarlo! Lui è sempre stato tanto gentile, ma non è alla tua portata, lo sai"._ Come le mancavano le sue lettere! Lei glie ne aveva spedite tante, ma ne erano tornate indietro così poche e le conservava come il suo tesoro più grande. "Allora mi dedico al pranzo con il vostro permesso" disse infine tornado alla realtà.

"Ti accordo il permesso se prometti di non inchinarti più perché non ce n'è assolutamente bisogno", la riprese bonariamente Terence.

Dopo aver fatto un bagno lunghissimo e rilassante aiutata da Terry, Candy mostrò a Faith la sua stanza e le organizzò un guardaroba rubacchiando qualcosa dal fornitissimo armadio di Rose.

Le mostrò la casa e le indicò quali sarebbero stati i suoi compiti da quel momento, le fece visitare la biblioteca e le suggerì di passarvi le ore del giorno che le aveva lasciato libere per studiare.

"Mio marito ti può consigliare meglio di me sulle letture…" aggiunse.

La ragazza era al settimo cielo! Aveva una casa vera adesso, i suoi padroni erano meravigliosi e… il suo Thomas… non riusciva a non pensare a lui.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Did you think that I forgot Faith, the young Thomas's love? Oh! no!**_

_**Poor girl… now she is safe!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITOLO 12 NOTIZIE D'OLTREOCEANO**

"Faith! devo partire… ma tornerò, prometto di scriverti. Fallo anche tu se puoi, questo è il mio indirizzo!"

Quando Thomas le aveva detto questo la giovane era morta di dolore e di gioia nello stesso tempo. Di dolore perché non lo avrebbe più rivisto, almeno non a breve; di gioia perché il più bello e ambito ragazzo di Londra stava chiedendo ad una insignificante nullatenente come lei di scrivergli. Aveva sempre odiato i ricevimenti dei nobili della città, tutto quello spreco e quello sfarzo, ma da quando aveva incontrato lui le cose erano cambiate e aveva cominciato a desiderare che quei ricconi sperperassero quanto più denaro possibile in mille feste ogni notte.

Tornava a casa esausta all'alba canticchiando di felicità. La sua povera mamma aveva intuito il motivo di tanta allegria e, odiandosi sino al midollo per il fatto di distruggere sul nascere i sogni della sua dolce figliola, l'aveva messa in guardia.

"Tesoro… ti prego! Stai attenta, non ti fidare di loro, sono tutti uguali. Sai che ringrazio Dio ogni giorno per avermi dato la gioia di essere madre, ma vorrei che tu avessi una vita più semplice della mia".

Le aveva ripetuto mille volte quelle parole, Faith non le aveva mai capite sino in fondo anche se, dopo la sua morte, aveva iniziato a sospettare ciò che la madre le aveva sempre nascosto… il motivo per cui alla sua mamma era stato permesso di tenere una bambina nel luogo di lavoro, la ragione per cui quella povera donna non era stata cacciata via quando aveva scoperto di essere incinta… Un senso nausea la invadeva ogni volta che provava ad approfondire quel pensiero; la sua mamma l'aveva affidata in un certo modo al signor Jones… Perché? Perché lo aveva sentito litigare con la moglie per colpa sua? Quando quella atroce verità arrivava a sfiorarle la mente inorridiva all'idea di ciò che quell'uomo aveva cercato di ottenere da lei e cacciava via quel pensiero disgustoso aggrappandosi ai meravigliosi occhi verdi di Thomas. Quei pochi istanti passati accanto a lui erano l'unica cosa bella che avesse avuto dalla vita e non riusciva a rinunciarvi.

Ricordò il loro primo incontro…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lei girava tra gli invitati reggendo un vassoio stracolmo di calici di cristallo pieni di bollicine quando una viziatissima signorina l'aveva urtata malamente facendola rovinare a terra._

"_Incapace! stai attenta! dovresti lavorare una vita per ripagarmi un vestito come quello che indosso questa sera", l'aveva pure rimbeccata!_

_Thomas aveva assistito alla scena e si era chinato per aiutarla prendendosi la colpa con l'ospite della serata. "Ehi! Stai bene vero? E' stata tutta colpa mia, ti ho spinta involontariamente", aveva detto a voce alta per evitare venisse ripresa o punita; poi con tono più sommesso aveva continuato: "Ti sei tagliata! Vieni con me!" l'aveva aiutata ad alzarsi e accompagnata in cucina dove le aveva delicatamente fasciato la mano, mentre l'immancabile sorellina Rose aveva provveduto a far pulire tutto quel disastro._

"_Scusate signorina! Mio fratello! E' sempre così sbadato, soprattutto quando ci sono così tante belle ragazze in giro!", aveva sentenziato quel peperino facendogli l'occhiolino mentre lo incoraggiava ad uscire di scena e pensava un po' divertita "Proprio lui che manco le guarda queste pollastrelle con la puzza sotto il naso"._

_Nel frattempo in cucina…_

"_Signore… è solo un graffio! Non serve!" Ora torno subito a lavorare. La ringrazio… non è stata colpa sua, lei non c'entra nulla", aveva detto Faith a Thomas una volta rimasti soli, ritirando la mano e facendogli un inchino._

"_Lo so! Quella sciocca presuntuosa di Sandra Jones ti ha spintonata di proposito, me ne sono accorto sai? Chiamami Thomas per cortesia, e non farmi tutte queste riverenze, abbiamo la stessa età. Faith? giusto?"._

_Dio era bellissimo!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erano un paio di settimane che quella ragazzina impaurita aveva preso servizio presso i Granchester, più che un'inserviente veniva trattata come una figlia adottiva. Non si tirava indietro nel lavoro, ma la signora non era certo una che si faceva servire; si erano divise i compiti equamente proprio come faceva un tempo con sua madre, solo che ora veniva pagata e riccamente sfamata e vestita, le venivano concesse persino ore libere da dedicare allo studio… quanto le mancava l'affetto della sua mamma però! La duchessa era sempre molto dolce con lei, ma non era di certo la stessa cosa. Erano già passati mesi da quando se n'era andata ma era sicura la vegliasse da lassù, alternativamente non sarebbe mai arrivata dai duchi e chissà dove sarebbe finita. In realtà non era molto difficile pensare a dove avrebbe potuto finire a lavorare dopo essere sfuggita dalle grinfie di Jones… piuttosto sarebbe morta di fame, questo pensava di continuo.

Quella sera Terence arrivò con una lettera di Albert in risposta alla sua, quella che aveva spedito per le vie ufficiali annunciando la nascita del piccolo Richard.

"Amore, una busta dall'America per noi! E' Albert, ci sono anche i ragazzi"

C'erano tutti, poteva sentire i loro abbracci, poteva vedere i loro sorrisi allegri e ognuno dei suoi figli aveva avuto la premura di inserire un messaggio personale per la mamma proprio come aveva fatto lei con pianse su ciascuno di quei fogli, quanto le mancava avere la sua famiglia accanto!Sorrise, ancora scossa quando ebbe tra le mani l'ultima pagina, quella di Thomas.

_**Mamma… grazie per il fratellino, finalmente combattiamo ad armi pari in famiglia, siamo due contro due, ma io ho un grande vantaggio. Sono sicuro che le guance morbide dell'angioletto che è appena venuto al mondo me le darà tutte vinte sulle mie due piccanti sorelle… Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per aver aiutato Faith, sono più tranquillo a saperla con voi.**_

_**Ti adoro, sei la donna più straordinaria che conosca, sono orgoglioso di essere tuo figlio per tanti motivi e non vedo l'ora di riabbracciarti. Ti chiedo la cortesia di non leggere la restante parte del mio messaggio, è per Faith… so che capirai.**_

_**Il tuo devoto figlio Thomas**_

_**Mia dolce Faith**_

…_**."**_

La donna si interruppe quasi imbarazzata, senza volerlo stava iniziando a leggere la parte della lettera che non era per lei. I ragazzi si erano litigati lo spazio che Albert aveva lasciato loro per i messaggi personali e Thomas aveva dovuto inserire le poche righe palpitanti d'amore che gli erano rimaste sulla penna immediatamente dopo i saluti alla madre. Sorrise e consegnò prontamente la lettera a Faith che, appena riconosciuta la grafia elegante di lui, sentì gli occhi pungere e dopo un breve inchino riuscì a stento a chiedere il permesso di ritirarsi per poter leggere subito il messaggio che da tanto tempo attendeva.

Candy sentì il suo cuore stringersi di tenerezza, ricordò il periodo in cui a Chicago aspettava con impazienza le lettere di Terence da New York, subito dopo averlo rivisto bellissimo con i capelli al vento su quel treno in corsa che lo riportava per l'ennesima volta via da lei. Con quanta emozione gli rispondeva! La sua grafia tondeggiante risentiva del batticuore che arrivava sino alla punta delle dita e le faceva tremolare; non era mai riuscita ad esternargli ciò che provava davvero in quelle lettere, era troppo bello e importante per scriverlo su un pezzo di carta e si era ripromessa di dirglielo con cuore e parole solo quando le sarebbe stato concesso di tuffare i suoi occhi nell'oceano blu di lui, ma la scrittura la tradiva di certo. Ne era contenta e nello stesso tempo contrariata perché lui si divertiva così tanto a punzecchiarla con la sua irriverente ironia, era così bravo a tenersi distaccato, o almeno così sembrava a lei che, innamorata pazza, riusciva solo a sognare il momento in cui avrebbe regalato al suo grande amore il suo primo "ti amo".

Non era brava come lui con le parole e in qualche occasione si era lasciata andare a qualche virgola di troppo, che non era stata colta, chissà se intenzionalmente o meno… che rabbia provava a volte a quel pensiero! Solo parecchi anni addietro aveva scoperto che molte di quelle righe cariche d'amore gli erano state nascoste da Susanna, ma tra Thomas e Faith non era così! Una valanga di vecchie sensazioni le fece tremare le ginocchia; non avrebbe permesso a niente e nessuno di intromettersi tra di loro, purtroppo però questa volta era la guerra a tenerli lontani e a rubare molte delle loro prime tenerezze.

"Signora, più tardi mi occuperò di riassettare la cucina" la ragazza proprio non riusciva più a trattenere le lacrime.

"Tesoro, non serve! Me ne occupo io mentre mio marito coccola il piccolo. Sei libera per stasera, non ti preoccupare, vai pure a leggere e a riposare. Thomas era molto preoccupato per te, gli ho fatto sapere io che tu sei a casa da noi adesso, non devi sentirti in alcun modo in difetto. Mi dispiace solo che il suo messaggio non abbia potuto avere la privacy che meritava". Aveva cercato di essere il più delicata possibile, ma si rendeva conto che Faith, per quanto i suoi occhi non potessero contenere la felicità che provava in quel momento, non poteva che sentirsi imbarazzata oltremisura ed era pure consapevole che anche Thomas doveva essersi sentito parimenti scosso e sicuramente si era trattenuto oltre il necessario sulle righe che aveva dedicato a quella ragazza.

"_Finirà anche questa maledetta guerra…. e poi sarà tutto più semplice!"_ pensò.

Faith si ritirò con il suo tesoro tra le mani.

"_Oh mio Dio! Mi ha scritto di nuovo! E la signora ne è al corrente… cosa penserà di me! di noi! Oh Thomas, che hai fatto?"_ pensava mentre si avviava verso la sua stanza baciando quel pezzo di carta ripiegato che le faceva esplodere il cuore di gioia.

Candy era sempre molto stanca anche se si era ripresa bene dal parto, il piccolo cresceva bene e non la faceva dormire molto, ma lei era felice…

felice di ninnarlo….

felice di allattarlo…

felice per tutte le moltiplicate attenzioni che le riservava il suo Terry…

La sera dell'11 dicembre il duca rientrò più cupo del solito. Non voleva preoccupare la moglie, ma alla fine si era deciso a raccontarle tutto ciò era successo in quei giorni. La città non aveva subito altri attacchi e la sua sposa era più rilassata sotto questo punto di vista, ma avrebbe voluto che vivesse più serenamente; aveva avuto una gravidanza ed un parto difficili, era sempre esausta la sera perché aveva pure ricominciato ad andare ad aiutare qualche ora nell'ospedale sotterraneo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_L'aveva duramente rimproverata il giorno che lo aveva scoperto, ma era stato tutto inutile perché lei lo aveva guardato ostentando un sorriso radioso e dolcissimo e gli aveva detto: "Amore mio… sai che non posso stare con le mani in mano mentre gli altri, tu in primis, lavorano anche per il mio benessere, sto benissimo! Guardami! Il piccolo cresce bene e Faith mi aiuta tantissimo. Abbi fiducia in tua moglie, sai che ti amo da impazzire e non farei nulla che mettesse in pericolo la nostra felicità. Sono stanca ma non faccio nulla che non riesca a sopportare, tu devi solo amarmi e andrà tutto per il meglio"._

_Poi era caduta tra le sue braccia e al solito lui aveva iniziato a baciarla ed accarezzarla con passione crescente finché l'ultima vena di saggezza che gli era rimasta gli aveva ricordato che era passato troppo poco tempo dal parto e non poteva spingersi oltre, anche se il desiderio di lei lo faceva bruciare; aveva pian piano reso più leggeri i suoi baci e più tenere le sue carezze finché non l'aveva sentita addormentarsi profondamente sul suo petto._

"Candy! Il Giappone ha attaccato la sede della flotta della marina militare statunitense a Oahu, nelle Hawaii, quattro giorni fa; nessuno si aspettava un'azione militare in questo momento perché erano ancora in corso tentativi di negoziato. E' stato un massacro! Le sei portaeree imperiali si sono avvicinate senza essere identificate in alcun modo, tutti sapevamo che la guerra era imminente, ma nessuno a Pearl Harbor si aspettava un attacco; l'effetto sorpresa ha giocato completamente a favore dei nipponici, è stata una grande sconfitta per gli Americani e ora è guerra aperta. Il presidente Roosevelt ha chiesto ufficialmente al Congresso di dichiarare guerra al Giappone. La mozione è passata e oggi Hitler ha dichiarato guerra a sua volta agli Stati Uniti, Winston è molto preoccupato… è imminente la sua partenza per Washington!"

Candy lo guardava immobile con le mani alla bocca…

"Oh Dio! Terry! E i ragazzi? Credi siano ancora al sicuro a Chicago? Oh mio Dio!"

La attirò a sé e la strinse dolcemente.

"Tesoro… calmati! Sei troppo sotto stress tra il piccolo, l'allattamento e tutto il resto e non riesci a guardare con il dovuto distacco le cose. Le Hawaii sono lontanissime da Chicago, non c'è nessun motivo per preoccuparsi; il Giappone ha vinto la battaglia perché ha agito di sorpresa ma la cosa non si ripeterà, abbi fiducia! I ragazzi sono al sicuro, nessuno li toccherà, per loro non cambierà nulla. Ho invece paura che le cose andranno di male in peggio qui in Europa. L'America entrerà in guerra più attivamente, arriveranno truppe navali ed aeree per colpire la Germania nazista, sarà un vero inferno… Winston sta andando negli Stati Uniti proprio per coadiuvare questa azione, adesso più che mai è importante far comprendere che bisogna concentrarsi sulla Germania, se cade Hitler cadono tutti gli altri".

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò profondamente prima di proseguire

"Mi… mi ha chiesto di prepararmi a seguirlo…"

"Ma… ma come? In che termini? Non capisco…" la giovane donna era sempre più preoccupata.

Terry la fece sedere sulle sue ginocchia, era già tornata così leggera e questo lo preoccupava molto perché lavorava sempre oltre le sue possibilità… proseguì…" Il presidente Roosevelt ha costituito una nuova struttura, il Joint Chiefs of Staff, con l'ammiraglio Ernest King come Capo delle Operazioni Navali e della Marina e il generale George Marshall al comando dell'Esercito e delle Forze Aeree. L'idea è che questa struttura collabori sempre più attivamente con l'analoga britannica di cui, mi scuso per non averti ancora detto chiaramente, faccio parte anche io…"

"Terry! Non… non credevo… io, presa dal bambino e tutto il resto non avevo realizzato fino in fondo che tu fossi parte così attiva di questa cosa… io…" la sentiva spaventata oltremisura.

"Lentiggini! Perdonami, non volevo darti altri pensieri… Cosa pensi che vada a fare ogni giorno alla Camera? A discutere di tasse e stupidi diritti nobiliari in questo momento? Winston mi ha proposto questa cosa e io voglio discuterne con te. Lui mi ha chiesto di trasferirmi almeno temporaneamente a Washington, vuole una persona di fiducia a diretto contatto ogni giorno con il Presidente americano, capisci?"

"E tu hai accettato questo compito?" proseguì lei.

"Tesoro… NO! Non accetterei nulla di così fondamentale per la nostra famiglia senza consultarmi prima con te! Ma… prova a vedere la cosa sotto questo aspetto: ci trasferiremo in America per un periodo piuttosto lungo. Non è Chicago ma non ci sarà più un oceano a separarci dai nostri figli, potremo vederli regolarmente e saremo comunque lontani dai campi di battaglia e dai bombardamenti, che temo saranno sempre più pesanti qui. Staremo a Washington, in uno degli appartamenti della Casa Bianca, che ne dici? Sono sicuro che troverai il modo di aiutare chi ne ha bisogno anche là e avrai tutto il tempo di occuparti del piccolo come si deve. Il mio legale si occuperà dei miei affari qui finché sarò lontano e Faith può venire con noi se lo vorrà".

La guardava con infinita tenerezza…

"Allora? Vuoi pensarci su?"

"E a cosa dovrei pensare? E' il tuo dovere e io sono tua moglie! Sarei una sciocca ad oppormi a questa cosa, senza contare il fatto che mi avvicinerei alla mia amata famiglia. Chiederò a Faith di venire con noi, non ha più nessuno qui e non posso lasciarla sulla strada".

"Considera che in America non avrai bisogno di lei per le faccende domestiche, potrebbe continuare a darti una mano col piccolo visto che gli è sinceramente affezionata e iscriversi alla scuola che frequentano i figli dei militari e diplomatici in mandato a Washington. Potrai rivedere anche miss Pony e Suor Maria, riuscirò a sopravvivere se mi vorrai lasciare solo qualche giorno per passare del tempo con loro o con la tua famiglia… "

"Non occorre che tu mi dica altro, ma sappi che io starò con te sempre. Quando avrai qualche giorno di libertà andremo dove vorrai, ma insieme! Vuoi liberarti di me signor duca di Granchester?"

Candy era felice di quella novità anche se in fondo al cuore sentiva un peso enorme e sapeva perfettamente di che si trattava; era certa lo conoscesse anche Terry, alternativamente non avrebbe insistito così tanto per convincerla a fare una scelta che era ovvio l'avrebbe resa felice in prima battuta. Era chiaro che prima o poi Churchill avrebbe richiamato Terence in patria e allora non ci sarebbe stato scampo per lei, a quel punto suo marito non le avrebbe mai permesso di tornare in Europa e lei avrebbe dovuto accettare di rimanere a Chicago con il piccolo Richard e di separarsi da lui. Comunque non c'era soluzione diversa ormai. Faith fu felice di accompagnare i suoi signori, non aveva davvero più nulla a Londra. Il giorno prima della partenza andò a visitare la tomba della sua mamma per salutarla, Candy fece lo stesso con quella del padre e del suocero.

Il 15 dicembre si imbarcarono tutti per l'America, viaggiarono a bordo di una nave da battaglia della Royal Navy britannica scortati dalle forze aeree alleate prima e americane poi.

Dal 22 dicembre al 14 gennaio, Terence partecipò a Washington alla conferenza Arcadia assieme al primo ministro britannico Winston Churchill; il 1º gennaio 1942 i rappresentanti di 26 governi nazionali firmarono la Dichiarazione delle Nazioni Unite, con cui essi si impegnavano a sostenere la Carta Atlantica, ad impiegare tutte le risorse disponibili nella guerra contro le Potenze dell'Asse e a non negoziare una pace separata con alcuna di esse. Punto focale degli incontri fu l'accesa discussione sulla strategia generale da adottare nella lotta contro le Potenze dell'Asse. La conferenza si concluse dopo vivaci contrasti con l'adozione della tattica del cosiddetto _Germany first_, ovvero di un maggiore impegno bellico nei confronti della Germania nazista, ritenuta l'avversario più pericoloso per la potenza della sua macchina militare e per la sua avanzata ricerca tecnologica.

Candy rimase a fianco del marito per tutto il tempo, avevano deciso che solo dopo la fine di quegli estenuanti incontri avrebbero raggiunto insieme i figli a Chicago per una breve pausa. Non si accontentò comunque di aspettare Terence e occuparsi di Richard, Eleonor Roosvelt la introdusse immediatamente nei suoi rivoluzionari progetti civili trovando in lei l'alleata migliore che avesse mai sperato di incontrare.

Qualche mese dopo, i velivoli dell'USAAF, chiamati fortezze volanti per la blindatura e i pesanti armamenti, giunsero nel Regno Unito e cominciarono subito ad effettuare missioni oltre la Manica. Né il governo americano, né l'USAAF, volevano colpire indiscriminatamente le città tedesche, austriache e francesi; gli aerei dovevano perciò effettuare bombardamenti diurni di precisione sui punti vitali della macchina bellica tedesca. Le azioni provocarono comunque danni estesi alle strutture militari tedesche e non solo, intere città furono rase al suolo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Hello my friends.**_

_**We are really close to the most difficult part of the story!**_

_**Be prepared! be strong!**_

_**Thank you all**_

_**See you soon**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITOLO 13 SEPARAZIONE**

I mesi passavano e il piccolo Richard cominciava a reggersi sulle gambine. Terence e Candy lavoravano moltissimo a fianco del presidente americano e della moglie rispettivamente e si davano forza a vicenda. Nonostante gli impegni sembrava di vivere in un altro mondo, essere lontani dalla guerra di campo e dal fragore dei bombardamenti era davvero impagabile. Il duca dedicava completamente la domenica alla famiglia, voleva comunque essere un padre ed un marito presente. Generalmente li portava al parco dove, mentre Candy era intenta a preparare il tutto per i loro deliziosi pic nic, lui aiutava il piccolo a divenire sempre più stabile in posizione eretta. Lo seguiva attentamente mentre, con le braccia tese verso l'adorato papà, muoveva i primi passi verso di lui che si allontanava piano piano per fargli fare via via più strada da solo; insisteva un pochino finché il bimbo non si imbronciava per il fatto di non riuscire a raggiungere il suo obiettivo tra le braccia forti del padre, e lui non lo sollevava facendolo volare prima di divorarlo di baci e godersi il suo allegro "pa pa pa pa pa…"

In quell'ultimo anno non erano mancati i soggiorni a Chicago dove marito e moglie avevano potuto godere della presenza dei figli, che regolarmente raggiungevano i genitori a Washington nelle pause che i loro studi consentivano; poi c'erano gli amici di sempre e le visite alla casa di Pony.

Con l'entrata in guerra dell'America il giovane Alistear Cornwell era stato chiamato a prestare servizio militare e trasferito temporaneamente in un campo di addestramento; fortunatamente i problemi di vista ereditati dallo zio lo avevano relegato nella lista del personale di riserva senza obbligo di partenza immediata per il fronte. In vista del compimento del diciottesimo anno di età di Thomas, Terence usò tutta la sua influenza affinché il figlio fosse trasferito con incarico speciale a Washington. Si era odiato per questo, non avrebbe mai voluto utilizzare così la sua posizione, ma lui non si era mai tirato indietro e, consapevole che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto tornare in prima linea in Europa, ottenne questo trattamento di favore in cambio della sua assoluta dedizione alla patria: Churchill e Roosevelt avrebbero potuto chiedergli qualsiasi cosa, avrebbe accettato il più pericoloso degli incarichi in cambio della sicurezza del figlio!

La duchessa non aveva inteso bene come la fortuna l'avesse baciata in quella circostanza ed evitò di chiedere spiegazioni al suo sposo, che sembrava invece avere le mani in pasta sulla faccenda visto che si era mosso verso l'inserimento nell'ambiente militare del figlio con largo anticipo rispetto a quanto avrebbe fatto il Governo inglese nei confronti dei cittadini residenti all'estero.

Era terrorizzata dalla possibilità che prima o poi l'adorato figlio dovesse essere imbarcato per l'inferno e il duca di Granchester aveva deciso che per una volta nella vita avrebbe optato per un pizzico di sano egoismo e si sarebbe comportato come un aristocratico normale, contrariamente a tutti i suoi ideali; quando si trattava della sua persona non aveva esitazioni ma di fronte ai suoi affetti più cari le cose assumevano inesorabilmente un aspetto diverso. Cercò di insegnare a Thomas tutto quanto poteva in modo che la sua presenza a Washington risultasse sempre più preziosa. Sembrava che tutto filasse liscio come l'olio, ma l'ultimo peso in fondo al cuore di Candy si faceva via via più grave. Quella maledetta guerra non voleva saperne di finire; la Germania sembrava sempre sul punto di capitolare, ma all'ultimo minuto tirava fuori un asso nella manica e tutto ricominciava nuovamente. Lavorando a stretto contatto con i britannici, gli americani avevano invaso il Nordafrica e l'Italia, era giunta l'ora di guardare alla Francia e colpire una volta per tutte l'aviazione tedesca.

Tra il 20 e il 25 febbraio 1944, venne effettuata l'Operazione Big Week, il cui obiettivo erano le basi della Luftwaffe; fu un colpo durissimo per l'aviazione tedesca che non riuscì quasi più a riprendersi. Mentre gli americani continuavano con i bombardamenti strategici, gli inglesi cominciarono a concentrarsi sulla Francia preparandosi allo sbarco in Normandia, il più vasto assalto anfibio della storia. Fu in previsione di questa azione cruciale che Winston Churchill decise di richiamare il duca dall'America… non poteva tirarsi indietro, non dopo quello che aveva ottenuto per il figlio…

La sera in cui Terence annunciò a Candy la sua partenza vide il pallore e il terrore impadronirsi del volto delicato dell'adorata moglie e i suoi occhi grandi spegnersi, il macigno che per più di un anno aveva soffocato in fondo al cuore le era salito alla gola e le stava togliendo il respiro. Istintivamente gli diede le spalle e fece per correre via ma lui la bloccò da dietro cingendola con le sue forti braccia e avvolgendo il suo minuto corpo. La donna sentiva il pulsare furioso del cuore di lui sulla schiena e una terrificante sensazione di dejavu si impadronì di lei, la stessa di lui altrimenti non si sarebbero spiegati quei palpiti impazziti che sembravano voler scavare le sue terga per raggiungere il suo cuore.

"Candy, amore… ti prego…" era svenuta abbandonata a lui prima ancora di sentirsi dire che sarebbe partito da solo questa volta, era cosa scontata.

La duchessa riaprì gli occhi tra le braccia del marito preoccupatissimo, mentre Faith angosciata cercava di calmare il piccolo Richard scoppiato in un pianto disperato alla vista della mamma che cadeva come un birillo; Candy si sentiva come una foglia in balia del vento, chissà dove questa tempesta l'avrebbe portata.

"Tesoro mio, ti prego! Ho bisogno della tua forza o non ce la farò mai", la supplicò Terence.

"Mi sento morire al solo pensiero di allontanarmi da te ma… questa volta davvero non posso permettere che tu mi segua a Londra. Richard ha bisogno di te, è troppo piccolo per stare senza la sua mamma, sei d'accordo con me vero?" _"Non posso rischiare che cresca senza i suoi genitori"_, pensò senza osare far vibrare le sue corde su queste dolorosissime note che suonavano come un terribile presagio.

"So che hai tutte le ragioni del mondo ma io… Terry! Perché mi sento così? Ho tanta paura! Promettimi che tornerai da noi! Promettimelo!" riuscì a dirgli mentre si stringeva forte a lui arresa a quella crudele realtà.

Nel giro di un paio di settimane il duca di Granchester condusse la moglie e il figlio a Chicago. Charlotte, Rose e Thomas promisero al padre di occuparsi della loro mamma e del piccolo in sua assenza; Faith rassicurò il suo padrone sul fatto che avrebbe aiutato in tutti i modi. Candy non volle sentire ragioni e accompagnò Terence a New York il giorno prima della partenza, trascorsero la notte a fare l'amore; disperatamente fusero i loro corpi e loro anime come se non ci fosse un domani, come se quell'intimo abbraccio dovesse bastare come pegno d'amore per il resto delle loro vite, ma nessuno dei due ebbe il coraggio di manifestare apertamente questa devastante sensazione all'altro.

All'alba erano ancora svegli…

"Candy! Ti amo… tornerò amore mio, te lo prometto! Tornerò presto da te e dai ragazzi".

"Devi farlo! Non voglio crescere Richard da sola, sai che sono morta dentro senza di te" gli rispose lei cercando di farsi coraggio, ma si sentiva perduta. Aveva temuto quel momento sin da quando si erano preparati a partire per Washington, era sicura sarebbe arrivato e aveva una paura folle che non riusciva ad allontanare dal suo cuore.

Venti giorni dopo la partenza di Terry, Candy era in terrazza con una tisana calda tra le mani in balia di un'angoscia che non riusciva a tacitare. Il piccolo aveva pianto ininterrottamente per tutto il mattino, era nervosissimo anche se non vi era ragione evidente per cui dovesse esserlo… alla fine stremato era caduto tra le braccia di Morfeo. Era giugno ma quel giorno il cielo era coperto e un vento forte continuava a soffiare trafiggendo il roseto sempre ben curato del giardino; i petali delle rose Dolce Candy erano ovunque, sentiva l'aria mancarle mentre osservava la natura fare scempio dei fiori che con tanto amore Anthony le aveva dedicato tanti anni prima. Le sembrò di sentire la sua voce in giardino, era fredda e lontana… non capiva, ma l'affanno prendeva a morsi le sue viscere crudelmente mentre le lacrime salivano agli occhi.

Annie la sorprese alle spalle.

"Candy! Che hai? sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma, che ti prende?"

Il petto della giovane donna si muoveva su e giù ansiosamente, l'amica la fece rientrare e sedere sul divano. "E' ventoso oggi, capita in questo periodo dell'anno, ma non devi preoccuparti nel giro di qualche giorno il giardino tornerà bello come prima". Candy guardava come imbambolata la figura femminile che si prendeva amorevolmente cura di lei. La porta dello studio di Albert, quello che anche Terence aveva utilizzato per lavorare durante i periodi di vacanza che avevano trascorso lì nell'ultimo anno, era socchiusa e il telefono aveva cominciato a squillare; quel rumore era diventato assordante, le feriva i timpani come se volesse urlare qualcosa di terribile.

"Tesoro… rispondo all'apparecchio e torno, va bene?" sussurrò dolcemente la signora Cornwell.

Come un automa Candy stessa scattò in piedi, velocemente si diresse verso lo studio e alzò il ricevitore per prendere la chiamata… da Washington… Rimase immobile per qualche secondo…

"Disperso sulle coste francesi…" borbottò confusamente mentre si lasciava cadere inerme a terra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nei giorni successivi il signor Andrew cercò di avere maggiori informazioni e raggiunse Thomas a Washington per comprendere meglio la situazione.

"_Mamma, vedrai che lo riporteremo a casa!"_ aveva pensato il giovane rampollo ancora pieno di speranza.

Alla Casa Bianca i due uomini trovarono un dettagliato fascicolo sul duca di Granchester. La nave militare su cui si era imbarcato era stata bombardata durante un raid tedesco al largo della Normandia; i pochi caccia nemici, che avevano preso parte a quella che era sembrata una improvvisata e disorganizzata azione, erano stati abbattuti dall'aviazione americana, parte dell'equipaggio era stato tratto in salvo, erano stati recuperati senza vita alcuni corpi, ma le condizioni del mare e la situazione nei cieli non avevano permesso di procedere con ulteriori operazioni di salvataggio. Proprio quel giorno, una manciata di ore più tardi, era previsto l'avvio di un'importante azione di guerra che avrebbe aperto le porte, attraverso le coste della Normandia, all'occupazione della Francia. Non c'era tempo per occuparsi di qualche anima sfortunata, la guerra non guarda in faccia nessuno; Terence Graham Granchester risultava tra il personale di bordo disperso.

"Mi dispiace molto" aveva sentenziato l'ufficiale che aveva fatto avere il fascicolo a due increduli Albert e Thomas uccidendo sul nascere l'ultima speranza del ragazzo perché al suo "Disperso non vuol dire deceduto!" aveva risposto con un "Ragazzo, siamo nel bel mezzo di un conflitto armato, là è guerra vera, non come qui; disperso al largo di quella costa con le operazioni militari che sono in corso equivale a caduto in battaglia. Vi faccio le mie condoglianze, il duca non farà più ritorno dall'Europa".

Thomas sentì la terra mancare sotto i piedi, non avrebbe mai creduto di vivere davvero un momento del genere e non riusciva a pensare a come avrebbe reagito la sua mamma a quella notizia. Suo padre, il suo adorato papà non sarebbe più tornato. Ricordò alcune scene che avevano accompagnato la sua infanzia, le risa, i giochi, lo studio…

Non avrebbe mai pensato di perdere in così giovane età quella figura che era sempre stata un riferimento sicuro per lui, come si sarebbero trasformate le loro vite adesso? Avrebbe rivisto ancora il sorriso meraviglioso della sua mamma, quello che solo il padre sapeva accendere fino in fondo?

"Figliolo, facciamoci coraggio! Tua madre ha bisogno di noi adesso più che mai!" Albert aveva gli occhi gonfi e rossi e il suo cuore era rassegnato all'evidenza.

Di ritorno da quel viaggio infernale trovarono in Candy una donna completamente svuotata. Era ancora in vestaglia nonostante fosse passata da tempo l'ora di pranzo, gli occhi cerchiati di nero… da giorni non riusciva a dormire, il minore dei Granchester giocava con le sorelle in giardino, ma scoppiava a piangere di continuo per ogni sciocchezza, nonostante fosse sempre stato un bimbo forte e allegro. La donna non lasciò neppure parlare Thomas, in permesso per qualche giorno; non voleva sentire nulla, il dolore era devastante. Trovò la forza per sorridergli forzatamente per ringraziarlo della sua premura ed accarezzagli la guancia per dargli il poco conforto che riusciva.

"Non ti preoccupare per me tesoro. Tu hai una vita meravigliosa davanti a te… io starò meglio, te lo prometto!" gli disse prima di ritirarsi nella sua stanza. Odiava crollare davanti ai suoi ragazzi, ma non riusciva ad immaginare la sua esistenza senza Terry al suo fianco… eppure doveva reagire, se non per se stessa lo doveva ai suoi adorati figli.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Hello my frinds!**_

_**I told you to be strong… tomorrow we will know more about Terence…**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITOLO 14 NON MI PIACE LA LUNA… E NEPPURE LE STELLE…**

Il tempo passava inesorabile…

A volte sembrava così lento che Candy riusciva a sentire ogni secondo scandito da una martellata al petto, a volte invece era dispettosamente veloce quasi a mostrarle che tutto il mondo andava avanti anche senza di LUI. I ragazzi si erano stretti attorno a lei ma il vuoto lasciato da Terence era asfissiante, anche se cercava di soffrire da sola del suo immenso dolore spronandoli ad andare avanti con le loro vite perché così il padre avrebbe desiderato per loro. Alla fine l'estate era volata via e un paio di mesi erano già trascorsi dalla notizia della scomparsa del duca di Granchester.

Thomas era sempre più impegnato a Washington, Charlotte aveva cominciato a lavorare come medico, Rose e Faith erano pronte per riprendere gli studi dopo la pausa estiva; a dire il vero non era stato facile convincere quest'ultima a farlo. Da quando il peggio era accaduto si sentiva molto più responsabile verso Candy e Richard e aveva chiesto le fossero affidati maggiori compiti da svolgere a casa, piuttosto che occuparsi semplicemente qualche ora del piccolo e fare la vita della signorina di buona famiglia, che lei non era. Pensava in questo modo di essere maggiormente d'aiuto a chi l'aveva salvata dalla miseria e dalla vergogna.

"Faith! Mi spieghi meglio perché non vuoi continuare gli studi e hai chiesto di lavorare in cucina?"

"Signora io… non voglio essere di peso, soprattutto in questo momento e non mi sembra giusto approfittare della vostra generosità. Mi trattate come una figlia, ma sono solo una dipendente che per giunta lavora poco!"

"Stai scherzando vero? Io e Terry abbiamo ottenuto la tua tutela legale per portarti qui dall'Inghilterra e ti consideriamo tutti un membro della famiglia. In casa non serve altro aiuto tra i domestici e tu sei giovane e devi pensare al tuo futuro!"

"Ma… io non ho fatto nulla per meritare questo trattamento privilegiato e…"

"Tesoro… tu fai felice mio figlio e questo è ben più del nulla che tu dici! Anche io sono stata adottata da ragazzina senza aver fatto niente per meritarlo, credo tu non abbia fatto molto nemmeno per essere abbandonata a te stessa a Londra giusto? Considera la situazione una mano dal cielo e non buttarla via; io e i ragazzi ti vogliamo bene e Richard ti adora. E' davvero così difficile per te accettare le cose solo alla luce di questa prospettiva? Credo in verità di averti trascurata in quest'ultimo periodo, ma… Terry… è tutto così dannatamente difficile per me senza di lui!" una smorfia di dolore le deformò il viso nonostante stesse utilizzando tutta la forza che aveva per non lasciarsi andare.

"Trascurata? Volete scherzare? Proprio per ciò che è successo a vostro marito… io vorrei rimanere di più a casa e avere più tempo da dedicare a lei e ai suoi cari, per sdebitarmi di tutto ciò che state facendo per me".

"Bambina… noi, soprattutto adesso, abbiamo bisogno del tuo affetto, non del tuo lavoro e io sarò felice se tu vorrai andare avanti con la tua vita cercando di costruirti un futuro. E' quello che anche Terence avrebbe voluto…" Quanto male faceva parlare di lui in quei termini! In fondo le suonava così stonato che non sapeva davvero più che pesci pigliare; doveva dar retta alla ragione o al cuore che non si voleva arrendere a quell'atroce verità?

La giovane Faith era infine scoppiata in lacrime commossa…

"Se ora tutto ti è chiaro, spero anche la smetterai di chiamarmi signora… solo Candy va benissimo, siamo d'accordo?" La sofferenza le aveva tolto il sorriso dalle labbra e la luce brillante dagli occhi ma non aveva scalfito il suo grande cuore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il piccolo Richard era tornato vivace anche se sembrava non avesse ben capito quanto fosse accaduto… o forse non voleva…

Faceva immancabilmente mille capricci per andare a letto, si imbronciava e cominciava a battere i piedini per terra singhiozzando e borbottando che non avrebbe chiuso gli occhietti se non avesse visto quelli del suo papà, perché nessuno sapeva raccontare le favole della buona notte come lui.

Era un bimbetto molto intelligente perché, nonostante le richieste purtroppo impossibili da soddisfare, quando qualcuno tentava di convincerlo che guardando il cielo stellato avrebbe potuto vederli per davvero gli occhi blu del padre, si alzava dal lettino e andava a tirare per bene la tenda della finestra ricordando, a chiunque fosse il suo interlocutore, che a lui non piaceva la luna e neppure le stelle…

"Voglio solo il sole… quello che fa ridere felice la mia mamma". Chissà cosa intendeva quel cucciolo quando parlava dell'astro del giorno… probabilmente quella luce e quel calore erano per lui niente altro che il suo tenero padre.

Candy era molto dolce e paziente con Richard, gli sorrideva sempre nonostante le sue ingenue parole risultassero come vere e proprie coltellate per il suo cuore straziato. A parte i capelli ondulati, il bimbo era la fotocopia del padre e questa cosa era ogni giorno più evidente; gli somigliava nell'aspetto e nel carattere. La cromia dei suoi occhioni variava con l'umore e possedeva milioni di sfaccettature diverse che la madre sapeva interpretare alla perfezione, proprio come quelle del suo Terence. Se non bastasse cercava di continuo il suo genitore, facendo mille riferimenti a lui specialmente di fronte a coloro che cercavano di insistere con quella storiella assurda degli angeli e degli astri del cielo che proprio non riusciva a digerire. Quante sciocchezze raccontano i grandi, come se i piccoli fossero degli sciocchi! Era quasi un dispetto il suo! Terry e Richard avevano un legame molto particolare probabilmente costruito durante quel parto assurdo sotto le bombe, Candy si rendeva conto di questo sempre di più a mano a mano che il figlio cresceva.

"E' così piccolo! Non è pronto ad accettare questa cosa! Forse è meglio lasciarlo sognare ancora un po'…" si era ritrovata a confidare un giorno ad Albert, preoccupato oltre misura.

"Candy! Non discuto sul bambino, ma qui mi sembra che ci sia qualcun altro che fa fatica ad accettare la realtà. So bene quanto tu fossi legata a tuo marito, ma devi fartene una ragione. Lascia pure fantasticare tuo figlio con mezze verità, ma utilizzare questo come scusa per farlo tu stessa! Devi accettare la nuova situazione ed andare avanti con la forza che ti ha sempre contraddistinto".

Era stato duro ma era davvero in pena per la sua protetta. Lei era una madre attenta e presente con i suoi figli più grandi, ma quando stringeva al petto il piccolo si lasciava andare in un mondo diverso, tutto loro… una realtà parallela in cui era ancora lecito sperare nel ritorno di Terence. Bert non era sicuro lo facesse solo per il bimbo e aveva cominciato a temere per la sua salute mentale.

"Sappi che non ti permetterò di lasciarti andare alla deriva, tuo marito è morto! Morto! Morto come Anthony, morto come Alistear, morto come tuo padre e tu devi rialzare il capo come hai fatto in tutte le altre occasioni in cui la nera signora ha bussato crudelmente alla tua porta. Non tornerà più, ma il suo ricordo vivrà dentro di te e nei figli che hai generato con lui. Sono passati due mesi e non abbiamo ancora organizzato una cerimonia funebre!"

Candy l'aveva lasciato parlare… possibile? Possibile che nemmeno lui riuscisse a comprenderla? Poi aveva risposto con altrettanta fermezza…

"E quindi? Ti preoccupi di ciò che potrebbe dire la gente forse? Da quando hai di questi problemi Albert? A cosa serve organizzare un rito religioso se non abbiamo neppure un corpo da piangere?

Mio marito è disperso in guerra, ci sono migliaia di persone nella sua stessa condizione e altrettante famiglie che non hanno perso la speranza e che attenderanno fiduciose la fine di questa maledetta guerra prima di piangere su una lapide fredda e vuota. E' tanto chiedere di avere lo stesso trattamento? Non sono una sciocca ragazzina che vive di sogni! La mia testa funziona perfettamente e sa che questo mio corpo non stringerà più il suo amato e indimenticabile marito, ma il mio cuore ha bisogno di tempo e ho tutta l'intenzione di darglielo; lui sente ancora il suo battito, la sua energia, il suo profumo… cose che non ho alcuna voglia di lasciare andare finché ci sono. Quindi ti chiedo di non toccare più questo argomento; io sono sua moglie, non sono pazza e deciderò io quando sarà il momento di procedere con ciò che si deve fare con un defunto. Non ti devi preoccupare per la mia salute, ho i piedi ben piantati per terra e il mio corpo è sano… anche se ti posso assicurare che, se non fosse per il piccolo e gli altri miei figli, partirei immediatamente per andare a cercarlo o almeno per recuperare qualche cosa di suo".

"_Sento ancora quel petto caldo che batte dentro di me e, finché lo sentirò così forte e vivo, non lo lascerò andare via…" _aveva pensato ricordando quell'abbraccio con cui le aveva realmente detto addio a Washington, così simile a quello sulla scalinata del Saint Jacob Hospital tanti anni prima… che però un vero addio non era stato…

"Ho capito… perdonami…" Albert la strinse forte a sè.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Due mesi prima… _

A testa in su sulla battigia sentiva le onde del mare avvicinarsi ed allontanarsi alternativamente come ad accarezzargli i capelli, coprendo e scoprendo nel loro movimento i rumori del nulla intorno a sé. Sbarrò i profondissimi occhi blu sentendosi soffocare e tossì violentemente rigurgitando e sputando l'acqua salata. Un corpo giaceva immobile accanto a lui; istintivamente, come se dal cielo gli fosse piovuta addosso una scarica di adrenalina, si rizzò con il busto e gli tastò il polso. Era vivo! Si mise a cavalcioni su di lui mentre le immagini di quello accaduto poco prima gli balzavano davanti agli occhi a scatti rabbiosi come in un incubo.

Una bomba sul ponte della nave, la pioggia furiosa e poi acqua tutto intorno… acqua che ribolliva e circondava il suo corpo e che lo trascinava violentemente chissà dove. Non riusciva a vedere né a capire nulla, sentiva solo il rumore atroce delle mine che cadevano in mare e dei motori degli aerei da guerra che solcavano il cielo; aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era lasciato accompagnare da un paio di laghi verdi costeggiati da tante lentiggini dorate… poi aveva evidentemente perso conoscenza.

Mentre cominciava a prendere atto di ciò che era successo pocanzi, spingeva con quanta più forza aveva i palmi uniti delle sue mani sul torace dell'uomo disteso sulla spiaggia finché non lo sentì tossire e rianimarsi; era un soldato tedesco. Si guardarono negli occhi mentre entrambi realizzavano la situazione; erano soli, almeno apparentemente, in quella lingua di terra lambita dall'oceano nero…

"Non sei un militare vero?" chiese il soldato nel suo duro accento teutonico.

"Sono cittadino britannico", rispose l'uomo dagli occhi blu in un perfetto tedesco.

"Mi hai salvato la vita! Mi hai trascinato a riva e poi mi hai rinvenuto, perché lo hai fatto? Io sono un tuo nemico!"

"Eri un povero disgraziato in balia delle onde come me, non ho certo avuto il tempo di riflettere circa la bandiera cucita sulla tua divisa, quand'anche l'avessi vista in mezzo a quel vortice di morte inarrestabile".

"Questa spiaggia è disseminata di mine, aspettiamo da giorni i mezzi anfibi degli alleati per attaccare, stavamo facendo un giro di ricognizione e siamo stati avvisati di una nave militare in avvicinamento, abbiamo avuto ordine di attaccare anche se eravamo in pochi ed era evidente che non avremmo avuto scampo, ma a loro non interessa… la nostra vita vale meno di zero. A breve sarà l'inferno su questa costa, cosa ci fai qui? Se ti scoprono sei finito!" disse di nuovo il soldato.

"Ero su quel convoglio, una vecchia nave da crociera trasformata in incrociatore; trasportava truppe americane. Cosa vuoi fare adesso? Ammazzarmi o consegnarmi ai tuoi compagni come prigioniero di guerra?"

"Non sei armato, sei un civile… che ci facevi in mezzo a quelle truppe? Parli molto bene il tedesco!"

"Sono un diplomatico inglese, non sono arruolato nel senso stretto del termine e come vedi non posseggo armi. Stavo tornando al quartier generale in patria. Conosco bene la tua lingua, ho viaggiato molto da giovane".

"Il colonnello Ludwig Beck, colui che mi ha addestrato ci disse una volta: **l'obbedienza di un soldato trova i suoi limiti dove la sua conoscenza, la sua coscienza e la sua responsabilità gli proibiscono di obbedire agli ordini… **Che Dio lo benedica!"

"E' morto in battaglia?" chiese di nuovo l'uomo dagli occhi blu.

"No! E' vivo e vegeto per nostra fortuna… è la nostra speranza contro il male assoluto e io…io ti devo la vita".

Vuoi dire che mi lascerai andare per la mia strada?" chiese ancora l'inglese.

"Di quale strada parli? Qui non c'è nessun via d'uscita! Non appena sbarcheranno gli alleati la spiaggia salterà in aria sotto le loro gambe. Conosco la zona come le mie tasche, l'ha armata la mia compagnia che è accampata a qualche chilometro da qui. Potresti… potresti venire con me…"

Stavano guardando entrambi il corpo martoriato di un aviatore che l'oceano si divertiva a far picchiare contro quella che doveva essere stata l'ala di un aereo abbattuto.

"Siamo in guerra! perché fai questo?" chiese di nuovo l'uomo dagli occhi blu, che aveva paura di aver capito le intenzioni del suo interlocutore.

"Mi hai salvato la pelle!" rispose il militare allungandogli la mano" Fritz Michael Gerlich, membro della Resistenza. Io e il mio compagno eravamo in missione segreta da queste parti, avremmo dovuto rientrare a Berlino già domani. Allora? Parli come un nativo della mia patria, sei dei nostri… Kurt?" osò proporre il tedesco.

"Resistenza?" il britannico aveva sentito parlare del movimento in seno alla Germania; aveva avuto modo di ascoltare molte indiscrezioni al riguardo collegate a tentativi vari di attentati alla vita del Führer, quindi era tutto vero? "Kurt… Kurt come?" chiese di nuovo; in cuor suo sapeva che non aveva altra scelta che accettare di essere Kurt.

"Kurt Huber! Adesso mi segui, arriviamo all'accampamento e domani partiamo insieme per Berlino. Durante il viaggio ti racconterò come funziona e anche qualcosa sulla _tua_ vita passata".

"Sembri sicuro di poterti fidare!" esclamò il cittadino anglosassone sempre più perplesso.

"Sei inglese e io sono della Resistenza, se ti lascio qui sei morto. Cosa vuoi che mi serva di sapere ulteriormente?"

L'uomo dagli occhi blu gli tese la mano per sigillare l'accordo "Il mio nome è…"

"Shhhh! Conosco il tuo nome. Tu sei Kurt Huber, l'altro te non esiste più; se vuoi sopravvivere, dimenticalo subito!"

Il britannico sentì una fitta terribile al cuore, il lui di prima non esisteva più? Vide un paio di meravigliosi occhi verdi riempirsi di lacrime, ma quella pericolosa nuova identità era la sua unica via di scampo. Aiutato dal nuovo amico spogliò il soldato morto sulla spiaggia e si vestì dei suoi abiti fradici e semi strappati.

L'indomani partì per Berlino…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Terry is living… but the life for him is so difficult now and will be worse and worse.**_

_**I'm sorry! Be patient! be strong till the end!**_

_**See you soon**_

_**Sonia**_


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITOLO 15 20 LUGLIO 1944**

A Berlino Kurt Huber conduceva un'esistenza silenziosa a fianco dell'amico che gli aveva raccontato tutto sulla "sua" vita passata e sul movimento cui faceva parte.

Fritz Michael Gerlich aveva cominciato a conoscere quello straniero, era molto intelligente e poteva dare una gran mano all'organizzazione rivoltosa. Non aveva voluto sapere nulla del suo lui di prima, per sicurezza. Quello era Kurt, Kurt Huber, 35 anni, ufficiale dell'aviazione tedesca, una moglie incinta a casa ad attenderlo.

L'aveva presentato al Maggior-Generale Henning von Tresckow, stretto collaboratore del colonnello Ludwig Beck. "Signore, può aiutarci in prima persona per la questione di luglio, non ha nulla da perdere", queste erano state le sue credenziali.

Treskow gli aveva messo tra le mani un fascicolo da studiare attentamente e Kurt lo aveva sorpreso evidenziando molte perplessità su come le cose fossero state progettate in alcuni punti, che erano prontamente stati rivisti.

"Comunque sia… il tempo è troppo poco. A parer mio bisogna trovare una occasione più propizia. Se ho ben capito si rischia molto e potrebbe essere l'ultima possibilità, occorre studiarla al meglio. Io considererei un altro incontro in luogo di quello di luglio signor Maggior-Generale", Kurt aveva concluso così la sua disamina.

"**L'assassinio deve esser tentato a tutti i costi. Anche se non dovesse avere successo, deve essere fatto un tentativo di prendere il potere a Berlino. Quel che importa adesso non è tanto l'obiettivo pratico del colpo di stato, quanto il dimostrare al mondo e alla storia che gli uomini della resistenza furono abbastanza coraggiosi da intraprendere il passo decisivo. In confronto a questo obiettivo, niente altro è importante"** si era sentito rispondere il britannico sotto copertura, anche se non pensava di capire sino in fondo.

Il Generale era un uomo di grande esperienza, non certo uno stupido, sembrava sapesse che avrebbero fallito, ma era convinto nell'andare fino in fondo. Perché? Perché sprecare vite così inutilmente? Evidentemente era consapevole che non ci sarebbe stata mai un'occasione migliore di quella, era pronto alla morte, lo erano tutti… pronti ad un suicidio collettivo per un bene di ordine superiore.

"Huber! Il tuo cuore non è di questa patria! Tu non hai visto le oscenità che hanno macchiato i nostri occhi e le nostre anime; il mondo non può guardarci in questo modo, non possiamo lasciare ai nostri figli un'eredità così marcia! So che non puoi capire fino in fondo, ma devi fare alla nostra maniera o sei un uomo morto. Ti parrà strano, ma io non mi diverto a mandare i miei uomini allo sbaraglio; siamo in guerra, c'è uno spreco peggiore di vite umane secondo te? Quindi non guardarmi con quegli occhi disgustati perché è meglio crepare prima per la libertà, la giustizia e l'onore piuttosto che sopravvivere qualche anno in più nella vergogna. O capisci questo o sei fuori, e fuori vuol dire sottoterra! Non posso permettere che questa operazione salti per colpa tua, anche se sarà un insuccesso noi dobbiamo provare. Tu sarai presente in prima persona accanto al colonnello Beck quel giorno e predisporrò che, finito il tutto, tu venga trasferito nei nostri uffici a Cracovia; con quella gamba non puoi più volare e mi pare di aver capito tu non voglia essere congedato".

"Signore! Non sono uno sciocco, signore! Se non c'è altra strada occorre tentare questa unica e mi metto a disposizione per entrare là dentro a fare ciò che devo. Sapete che non vi dovete preoccupare per il mio arto, so gestire perfettamente la mia menomazione e, comunque sia, io morto lo sono già".

Era proprio così che si sentiva, se non poteva tornare a casa a cosa gli serviva quella sua inutile vita? Tanto valeva adoperarla per ciò che in quell'assurda realtà pareva una giusta causa. Ad ogni modo Kurt non aveva riportato alcuna ferita in battaglia, anche se i suoi vestiti al momento del suo arrivo all'accampamento sulla spiaggia che lo aveva accolto in Normandia davano a vedere tutt'altro; aveva solo sfruttato l'occasione per evitare i campi di battaglia. Non sapeva in realtà condurre un aereo e come avrebbe potuto aprire il fuoco verso i suoi compatrioti? Non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta!

L'alto ufficiale fece uscire tutti dal suo ufficio e rimase da solo con Huber.

"Soldato! Hai gli occhi che gridano il tuo dolore, credi che non riesca a vederlo? Purtroppo le cose sono andate in questo modo. Non sei stato ammazzato su quella costa ma sei costretto a vivere l'esistenza di un altro. Se usciamo vivi da questa guerra potrai riprenderti la vita di prima, io ti aiuterò a farlo se vedrò la fine di questo abominio".

Una grossa stilla rotolò sulla guancia del britannico sotto copertura, non riusciva a non pensare a quegli occhi verdi, chissà quante lacrime di dolore stavano versando! Avrebbe voluto urlare il suo vero nome talmente forte da far arrivare la sua voce oltreoceano per far sapere alla sua ragione di vita che era ancora vivo, che non aveva dimenticato né lei né i suoi figli. Si sentiva soffocare… Certo doveva ringraziare Dio di non essere finito in qualche fossa, ma l'ossigeno gli mancava come se lo fosse, esattamente alla stessa maniera. Quindi quale era la differenza se lui stava soffrendo come un cane e la sua lei pure? Cosa ci faceva al mondo se non poteva dare notizie ai suoi cari, se non poteva neppure nominarli?

"Fritz mi ha detto che tieni un diario! Straccialo immediatamente, può mandare all'aria tutto. L'unica cosa che devi fare con carta e penna è scrivere a tua moglie Mariah, partorirà a breve. Da quanto tempo non le dai notizie di te Kurt? Fallo immediatamente o la tua copertura va a farsi benedire e con lei le nostre inutili vite", continuò l'alto ufficiale nel suo tono duro e deciso che non ammetteva né replica né incertezza.

Ma come faceva quell'uomo a parlare con tanta apparente sufficienza? Era umano o cosa? Prima mostrava un lume di comprensione e poi lo rimproverava per non aver ancora scritto alla moglie del suo falso lui! Moglie? Lui l'aveva una moglie, che amava più di se stesso! Ma non si chiamava Mariah e gli aveva dato tre figli meravigliosi, l'ultimo era piccolissimo e aveva bisogno del padre. Sentì il sangue ribollire nelle vene e la rabbia impadronirsi di lui, ma prima di riuscire ad aprir bocca il generale gli aveva assestato un pesante pugno nello stomaco… come se non ne avesse avuti abbastanza.

"Io mantengo la mia parola. Ti ho detto che avrò modo di aiutarti se tu ora farai quello per cui sei qui; non fare passi falsi e scrivi a Mariah, ha bisogno di suo marito ora più che mai, prima che questi venga spedito a Cracovia, o preferisci essere congedato e tornare a casa da lei?" il vecchio lupo di guerra sapeva benissimo che l'uomo che aveva davanti desiderava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo tornare dalla sua sposa, ma quella vera, quella che portava nel cuore, non la povera Mariah che era vedova senza neppure esserne consapevole.

"Sei stato bravo ad annotare i punti deboli del nostro progetto… molto arguto! Apporteremo alcune delle modifiche che hai suggerito, quelle che è possibile fare ovviamente perché l'operazione non può essere rimandata; questo mi pare ti sia chiaro come il sole oramai".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il 18 luglio 1944 il colonnello Ludwig Beck e Kurt Huber arrivarono di prima mattina al Quartier generale di Rastenburg, noto anche come la "Tana del lupo", costruito nel 1940 vicino all'omonima cittadina in Polonia. Si trovava nel bel mezzo di una buia e umida foresta di conifere circondata da laghi e paludi, e quindi facilmente difendibile dal nemico sovietico ad un tiro di schioppo. L'atmosfera era tetra e monotona, sembrava che persino i raggi del sole evitassero accuratamente di illuminare quel posto dove si decideva solo morte… il caldo invece, unito all'umidità della zona, erano insopportabili.

"Allora Kurt! Ti è tutto chiaro vero? Ricordi cosa succede adesso?" chiese il colonnello.

"Signor colonnello! Sì signore!

Il Führer inizia la sua giornata parlando da solo con il proprio cane verso le 9 o le 10 di mattina, alle 10:30 controlla la posta che gli viene recapitata per mezzo di treni postali o per via aerea. Per mezzogiorno tiene la solita riunione militare di due ore nel bunker; segue il pranzo, alle 14, nel salone. Si siede regolarmente nello stesso posto: tra Jodl e Otto Dietrich, avendo di fronte a sé Keitel, Bormann e Karl Bodenschatz, l'aiutante di Göring. Dopo pranzo e per il resto del pomeriggio, si intrattiene con argomenti non militari. Gli viene servito il caffè attorno alle 17, a questo fa seguito una seconda riunione militare da Jodl alle 18. La cena, che può durare fino a due ore, inizia intorno alle 19:30 e, dopo di essa, si sposta nel cinema dove vengono proiettati diversi film. Infine si ritira nei propri appartamenti, nei quali si esibisce in monologhi a cui assiste tutto il suo seguito; occasionalmente ascolta il grammofono, in genere sinfonie di Beethoven o selezioni di Wagner."

Il colonnello lo interruppe…

"Ricorda di prestare attenzione a qualsiasi movimento, il Führer è una persona molto abitudinaria, qualsiasi fatto strano od eccezione può essere indice di problemi per la nostra operazione. Sappi che dopo l'esplosione mi aspetta un aereo per Berlino, tu invece sarai dirottato a Cracovia e con ogni probabilità non ci rivedremo mai più. Abbi cura della tua persona, che Dio ci aiuti!".

"Che Dio ci aiuti signore!" rispose rispettosamente il britannico dagli occhi blu.

Mentre rientrava nella sua stanza notò un uomo accucciato sul retro del blocco principale della struttura intento ad armeggiare con i cavi telefonici.

Gli si avvicinò alle spalle.

"Edgar Josef André signore! Addetto alle telecomunicazioni, sto riparando un guasto signore!"

Gli mancavano tre dita sulla mano destra e portava una benda su un occhio… "A dispetto della mia menomazione so svolgere perfettamente il mio lavoro signore! Fortunatamente sono sempre stato ambidestro signore!" lo sorprese cercando di rispondere ai suoi occhi sgranati e indagatori. In effetti aveva avuto modo di vedere quanto veloce fosse con tutti quei complicati morsetti e fili da collegare con un solo arto integro; ma non era questo che aveva paralizzato Kurt, quanto il timbro della sua voce e lo sguardo… quell'unico occhio miope…

"Chi sei tu?" gli chiese nuovamente il britannico. Non aveva capito come né quando, ma sentiva intimamente di aver già incontrato quel tipo, che gli si era rivolto invece come un perfetto sconosciuto.

"Edgar Josef André signore!" Addetto alle telecomunicazioni" ripeté di nuovo quell'uomo sulla cinquantina, che non era riuscito a cogliere come la domanda di Kurt fosse questa volta di tutt'altra natura.

"_Dio del cielo aiutami! Sto perdendo la ragione; non so nemmeno più chi sono io, come faccio a conoscere qualcuno in questo inferno di sconosciuti?"_ pensò.

"Kurt! calmati, Edgar è una persona di fiducia. Ha perso un occhio e le dita della mano durante la prima guerra mondiale, è un eroe di guerra ed è un genio della meccanica e dell'elettronica", era intervenuto il colonnello.

Mentre Edgar continuava il suo lavoro, il colonnello Ludwig Beck spiegava sottovoce al britannico che faceva tutto parte del piano e che l'addetto alle telecomunicazioni stava collocando un dispositivo per intercettare le chiamate nella sala riunioni del bunker, ma questo non bastò a placare la sensazione di dejavu del falso tedesco.

Il 20 luglio 1944 le cose si misero male sin dall'inizio; la riunione militare fu anticipata a causa di una visita del dittatore italiano Mussolini e addirittura spostata, a causa del caldo estivo, in una costruzione di legno esterna al bunker. Il colonnello era nervoso, molte cose stavano andando storte, ma decise di lasciar fare a Kurt tutto quanto come prefissato. Aveva meno tempo del previsto dopo l'innesco, visto che lo stanzino in cui stava preparando il tutto era più distante alla sala riunioni di quanto previsto nel piano originale. Il britannico riuscì ad innescare i due pacchi da 975 grammi di esplosivo plastico, ora doveva solo entrare in quella stanza e consegnare la valigetta al colonnello che era in attesa dei suoi documenti per dare il suo cruciale contributo all'incontro. Fece la sua importante consegna, quindi si allontanò non senza fatica mentre udiva l'esplosione e la successiva concitazione, poi fu tutto buio.

Kurt si risvegliò seduto sul treno per Cracovia e solo in quel momento poté capire che l'attentato era fallito, il bersaglio primo non era stato colpito e molti traditori erano stati arrestati a Berlino e uccisi; tra questi Fritz e il colonnello Beck, costretto a suicidarsi dopo aver assistito alla fucilazione dei suoi compagni. Cercò di ricordare come fosse finito sul convoglio che nel frattempo aveva preso velocità; sentiva ancora il boato dell'esplosione che l'aveva sorpreso mentre stava scappando. Rammentò di essere caduto frastornato a terra e che qualcuno lo aveva trascinato lontano e schiaffeggiato per farlo rinvenire.

La cosa assurda era che quel qualcuno lo aveva chiamato Terence, almeno questo si ricordava la sua testa bacata che stava sicuramente ammattendo. _**"Terence! Svegliati Terence!"**_ quelle parole nitide gli rimbombavano nella testa. Sarà anche stata la sua immaginazione, ma qualcuno l'aveva pur tirato fuori dai guai e messo su quel dannato treno, ma chi?

Il Maggior Generale Tresckow riuscì a risultare pulito; chissà mai cosa aveva in mente ancora per Kurt Huber che cercò invano di ricontattare chi conosceva essere della Resistenza senza successo… il movimento era stato annientato definitivamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Hi my friends! I'm on holyday and I can't update everyday. I really would like to give you this chapter because there are a lot on new information here, but I will come back to update everyday from next Monday (19**__**th**__** August).**_

_**See you soon**_

_**Sonia**_


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITOLO 16 CRACOVIA (prima parte)**

Kurt Huber arrivò di prima mattina a Cracovia, il viaggio era stato lungo, i treni venivano fermati di continuo e perquisiti dalla milizia speciale tedesca; era appena stato sventato un attentato alla vita del Capo di Stato, come poteva essere altrimenti!

Alla stazione aveva notato un convoglio merci pronto per la partenza. I vagoni di legno dovevano essere stracarichi e qualche grasso signore vestito di tutto punto stava osservando sorridente la partenza del mezzo assieme ad alcuni ufficiali militari. Ma che diavolo avevano da parlottare con quei sorrisi disgustosamente sbiechi?

"Cosa contengono quei container?" provò a chiedere al soldato che era venuto a prelevarlo. Gli occhi blu profondo vibravano di terrore in risonanza con la voce dal tono deciso e cavernoso.

"Animali! E' pieno di bestie pronte per il macello!" aveva risposto con una smorfia sarcastica un alto militare nazista che aveva udito la domanda, mentre rideva visibilmente compiaciuto e suscitava l'ilarità del gruppetto che lo accompagnava e riveriva.

"Sei nuovo da queste parti suppongo", aveva aggiunto.

"Kurt Huber signore, arrivo or ora da Berlino", rispose il britannico battendo i tacchi e rimanendo sull'attenti, aveva notato il grado sulla giacca del suo interlocutore.

"Molto bene! Hai davanti a te l'untersturmführer Amon Göht; io amministro la zona e rispondo direttamente al Führer, tu lavorerai per me!" concluse prima di allontanarsi.

L'inglese sotto copertura sentì il cuore esplodere in mille pezzi! No! I lamenti e le grida che udiva pervenire dalle rotaie erano umani di sicuro. Doveva per forza aver capito malamente, non poteva essere! Si avvicinò incredulo a una di quelle enormi scatole di legno, vi allungò sopra una mano e si appoggiò a spiare tra le fessure: quelle casse erano stipate di uomini, donne e bambini che stavano letteralmente morendo di caldo e sete, destinazione Auschwitz.

Sentì la vergogna impadronirsi del suo essere, eppure lui non era tedesco, almeno non di nascita. Non aveva concorso in alcun modo a tutto quello scempio, ma ora poteva capire meglio le parole del Maggior-Generale Henning von Tresckow; nemmeno lui avrebbe sopportato di sopravvivere passando alla storia con quel peso sullo stomaco.

Dall'auto che lo accompagnava alla sua nuova sede di lavoro aveva potuto osservare le strade e gli edifici semidistrutti, erano passati vicino al quartiere di Podgórze, il ghetto ebraico. Era circondato da mura che lo isolavano completamente dalla zona circostante; tutte le finestre e le porte che erano rivolte verso il lato "ariano" della città erano state murate, esclusi quattro passaggi custoditi che permettevano il flusso del traffico degli autorizzati. Come oscuro presagio del futuro imminente, i muri di cinta erano stati costruiti con le lapidi demolite dal cimitero ebraico che sorgeva alla periferia del centro abitato. In quest'area erano stati stipati 15.000 ebrei; era stato assegnato un appartamento ogni quattro famiglie, e molti sfortunati erano costretti a vivere per strada.

Giunto a destinazione Kurt capì quale era il servizio cui era stato assegnato.

Una montagna di fascicoli ricopriva quella che sarebbe stata la sua scrivania, su di essi informazioni circa i residenti nel ghetto; suo dovere esaminarli uno ad uno e discriminare su chi avesse potuto lavorare presso la cava di pietra e le varie industrie del territorio circostante e chi dovesse invece essere immediatamente deportato verso i vari campi di sterminio.

Un altro plico conteneva note supplementari sull'affluenza ai vari campi di concentramento, sulle strutture in essi ospitate, sui convogli utili per il loro raggiungimento.

In piedi accanto al suo scrittoio stava, impalato sull'attenti, il contabile ebreo Itzhak Stern, lo avrebbe aiutato a fare le scelte che doveva accompagnandolo quotidianamente nelle sue visite presso le famiglie ebree; tra i suoi compiti vi era anche quello di rendersi conto delle reali condizioni di salute della gente che avrebbe mandato a lavorare per la "_sua"_ Germania.

Il signor Stern era un uomo magro di mezza età con le spalle leggermente ricurve, portava occhiali rotondi e vestiva in modo elegante anche se vecchio stile. Doveva aver occupato un posto dignitoso in città prima dell'invasione da parte del nemico ed evidentemente aveva saputo utilizzare bene le sue conoscenze visto il lavoro che faceva, praticamente si era venduto al nemico per salvare la pelle. Kurt gli lanciò un'occhiata schifata che non passò inosservata all'uomo.

"Itzhak Stern, al vostro servizio signore!" si presentò, chinando la testa in segno di rispetto.

Quando furono rimasti soli…

"Sei ebreo dunque?" cominciò il britannico nel suo solito perfetto linguaggio teutonico.

"Sì Signore, ma da tempo ormai servo fedelmente il governo tedesco".

"E dimmi! Riesci a guardarti allo specchio quando torni a casa la sera?", non era davvero riuscito a trattenere la rabbia che aveva accumulato da quando era giunto in stazione solo poche ore prima.

"Cerco di sopravvivere signore! E' così terribile secondo voi? Io da solo non potrei comunque fare nulla!"

"A parte lasciare il vostro onore in eredità ai vostri figli! Certo!"

Stern incassò il colpo… era abituato a venire schernito, una volta in più non cambiava certo la sua condizione o la qualità della sua vita, ma quel soldato l'aveva punto sul vivo. Gli altri si erano sempre limitati a ricordargli che era e sarebbe rimasto comunque solo un rifiuto, un essere di livello inferiore per via delle sue origini; questa volta invece, l'unica in cui nessuno l'aveva denigrato per non appartenere alla razza eletta, si era veramente sentito un miserabile come mai prima. Perché? Chi era quel soldato claudicante dagli occhi del color dell'oceano così diverso da quelli con cui aveva lavorato sino ad allora? Aveva letto il suo fascicolo, 35 anni di media cultura… eppure… eppure parlava un tedesco forbito, come solo chi aveva avuto facoltà di frequentare certe scuole avrebbe potuto…

"Scusa lo sfogo, a volte so essere un vero maleducato. In fondo non sono nessuno per giudicare! Dimmi, spiegami nel dettaglio in cosa consiste il mio nuovo lavoro", continuò Huber.

L'uomo di mezza età gli consegnò un via per passare le mura maledette che aveva potuto notare durante il suo breve viaggio dalla stazione e cominciò a spiegare che si doveva occupare di far visita alle varie famiglie ebraiche e indicare quali componenti potevano rimanere alloggiati nel ghetto e continuare a lavorare e quali invece dovevano venire deportati sin da subito. Gli elencò nel dettaglio quali erano le produzioni delle fabbriche dei dintorni e quali caratteristiche dovevano avere i lavoratori. Lo informò inoltre che per la settimana successiva era stato fissato un incontro con il signor Oskar Schindler, un imprenditore tedesco che aveva saputo trarre vantaggio nei primi anni di guerra della situazione della Polonia per svilupparvi una attività commerciale. Aveva sino ad allora sfruttato la mano d'opera ebraica a basso prezzo concessagli dal governo per produrre stoviglie per l'esercito, e ora stava pian piano venendo privato dei suoi dipendenti destinati ad altri settori.

La mattina successiva Kurt cominciò quelle strazianti visite al ghetto; ogni volta veniva trafitto dagli occhi di quelle madri disperate che avrebbero fatto di tutto per salvare i loro figli, Stern sembrava immune a tutto ciò. Dopo aver compilato la sua prima lista di deportati dovette andare in bagno a vomitare… doveva fare qualcosa per aiutare almeno la sua coscienza, non sarebbe mai riuscito a sopravvivere in quel modo. Passò una notte infernale; quando chiudeva gli occhi gli si accavallavano nella mente come un incubo tutti i nomi che aveva segnato su quel maledetto foglio, le lettere diventavano sempre più grandi e rosse e grondavano di sangue, in sottofondo le grida e i lamenti cha aveva udito dal convoglio in partenza per Auschwitz il giorno in cui aveva messo piede in città.

L'incontro con Schindler fu illuminante oltre misura. Il britannico aveva passato i giorni precedenti a studiare con attenzione i cicli produttivi delle industrie della zona, si era accorto che nell'ultimo periodo il governo aveva accelerato la chiusura delle confezioni civili, anche quelle indirettamente a servizio dell'esercito; non aveva invece toccato quelle militari, anche se molte ispezioni erano state fatte per verificare l'efficienza reale delle stesse. Lui per primo aveva visitato quelle strutture e dovuto relazionare i suoi superiori sull'organizzazione dei turni di lavoro e sulla qualità e quantità del prodotto finito.

Di fronte alle lamentele dell'imprenditore, Kurt Huber gli suggerì di modificare la produzione della sua fabbrica trasformandola da civile a militare e di cominciare a realizzare munizioni e granate. Gli fece notare inoltre che sarebbe stato proficuo per lui rivedere le caratteristiche dei lavoratori idonei visto che donne e bambini, che avevano dita più minute e sottili, avrebbero potuto benissimo occuparsi delle operazioni di sabbiatura e lucidatura degli interstizi più piccoli di quegli ordigni; a parer suo l'untersturmführer Amon Göht avrebbe sicuramente dato il benestare all'avvio della nuova attività che non avrebbe prodotto deficit sulla manodopera delle altre industrie belliche della zona, soprattutto se fosse risultata altamente produttiva.

Schindler osservò con gli occhi sgranati l'ufficiale che aveva davanti. Voleva davvero impiegare anche donne e bambini nella produzione di armi o aveva in mente qualcosa di più sottile?

Aveva una strana luce negli occhi e aveva messo troppa passione nello spiegargli quali erano i vantaggi che poteva ricavare da quell'operazione. Lui aveva finto di rimanere indignato dalla proposta, ma quelle iridi blu avevano probabilmente il suo stesso fine e con ogni probabilità la sua stessa luce. I momenti di silenzio che seguirono lo sguardo complice dei due uomini furono eloquenti più di mille discorsi, entrambi avevano capito che stavano giocando dalla stessa parte. Qui si trattava di tener pulita una gocci d'acqua in quell'oceano di vergogna ma "_**chi salva una vita salva il mondo intero**_" e soprattutto non vende la sua anima. La stretta di mano successiva sigillò una nuova alleanza, anche se i due uomini non parlarono mai apertamente dello scopo ultimo di quello su cui si erano appena accordati.

Itzhak Stern, aveva osservato la scena compiaciuto…

"_Ma senti l'angioletto che predica bene e razzola male! E poi sarei io a dovermi vergognare per il solo fatto di cercare di salvar la pelle!"_ aveva pensato.

Kurt non si fidava di lui, aveva visto il suo sguardo e gli aveva rimandato un sorriso beffardo. Era un bene che quell'uomo, che non godeva nel modo più assoluto della sua fiducia, pensasse quelle oscenità sulla sua persona. Lui era appena arrivato e, nonostante le referenze del Maggior Generale Tresckow, aveva capito che lo stavano mettendo alla prova; dopo l'attentato del 20 luglio c'era mandato di non fidarsi completamente di nessuno e attraverso quell'ufficio viaggiavano indirettamente informazioni molto importanti, soprattutto per un tipo sveglio come lui. Ora capiva pure perché per la sua posizione era stato richiesto un uomo di media cultura come Kurt Huber; Tresckov invece aveva giocato bene le sue carte e lui non poteva fare passi falsi.

"Stern! Ti occuperai di seguire il signor Schindler in questa fase di avvio della nuova fabbrica, in modo che la nuova produzione sia complementare e non concorrenziale a quella delle altre industrie della zona" se lo era tolto dai piedi, almeno per ora.

Due giorni dopo Kurt Huber e Oskar Schindler furono invitati a prendere parte ad una festa presso l'abitazione dell'untersturmführer Amon Göht, che aveva visionato ed approvato la proposta sottoscritta dai due uomini circa la nuova attività.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Author corner**_

_**Here I am… again**_

_**Kurt Huber, alias Terence Granchester is in Cracovia and nothing is easy for him…**_


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITOLO 17 CRACOVIA (seconda parte)**

La villa dell'untersturmführer Amon Göht sorgeva nel quartiere di Płaszów, adiacente a quello Podgórze.

Nell'autunno del 1942 a Płaszów, sull'area di due cimiteri ebraici in precedenza vandalizzati, gli occupanti tedeschi avevano creato un campo di lavoro forzato per gli ebrei. I prigionieri venivano impiegati nella cava adiacente al campo e nelle campagne e fabbriche al di fuori dello stesso. A metà del 1943 il centro di lavoro era stato trasformato in un campo di concentramento.

Le aspettative di vita dei prigionieri non superavano i 30 giorni. Chiunque si trovasse sotto il mirino di Göht veniva fucilato anche senza motivi validi; bastava che lui trovasse un qualsiasi difetto in un internato per farlo ammazzare o togliergli la vita egli stesso.

Dalla terrazza dell'abitazione dell'alto ufficiale nazista si godeva di una devastante panoramica sulla struttura dispensatrice di morte; era la prima volta che Kurt si avvicinava davvero a quel luogo; aveva un'idea abbastanza precisa su come fosse organizzata perché relativi fascicoli gli erano passati spesso per le mani, ma aveva sempre evitato un confronto diretto con quella realtà che solo qualche mese prima avrebbe giurato non potesse esistere davvero.

Molteplici giri di filo spinato circondavano la zona e il perimetro del campo era sorvegliato da ronde di guardie armate. Gli internati vivevano in baracche di legno dotate di letti a castello a tre piani; le condizioni di sovraffollamento delle stesse, spesso utilizzate al doppio della capienza massima, costringevano i prigionieri a dividere un pagliericcio in due o più favorendo la trasmissione di parassiti e germi, che aumentavano le già elevate possibilità di infezioni e malattie.

C'erano anche strutture in muratura, una in particolare era caratterizzata da un'agghiacciante alta ciminiera. Un po' isolati e ormai abbandonati trovavano ancora posto alcuni vecchi furgoni artigianalmente collegati tra di loro e provenienti dal precedente campo smantellato; arrugginiti e fortemente corrosi sembravano inutili scheletri abbandonati in mezzo al deserto, ma erano lasciati in bella mostra quasi come un monumento da ostentare con orgoglio.

L'artefice di tutto questo era lì, sulla terrazza, quando Huber e Schindler arrivarono; furono ricevuti proprio sul balcone e ascoltati dopo aver visto il sorriso compiaciuto di Göht che si stava divertendo a mirare ai prigionieri e colpirli come fossero stati selvaggina. Kurt sentì una goccia gelata di sudore staccarsi dalla propria tempia, era incapace di aprire bocca; fortunatamente il suo accompagnatore non era nuovo a quel tipo di spettacolo e lo aiutò a superare la devastante sensazione di rabbia e impotenza del momento.

"Vuoi provare a divertirti anche tu Huber?" gli aveva chiesto l'alto ufficiale allungandogli il fucile che stava imbracciando e guardandolo come lo invitasse a giocare.

Schindler lo aveva salvato scoppiando a ridere…

"Signore la prego, non lo metta in imbarazzo! Lo conosco bene ed è un tiratore pessimo, non colpirebbe l'acqua dal ponte di una nave!"

"Ahahahahah!" aveva riso di gusto Göht, "Ricordatevi sempre che con me non si scherza!" li aveva ammoniti prima di lasciarli andare nel salone a godere di vino, bevande e donne; Kurt non riuscì a toccare nulla di tutto ciò…

Si era reso conto solo quella sera che tipo di uomo fosse l'untersturmführer della zona, aveva abbattuto un paio di uomini col pigiama a righe, come lo chiamava lui, a sangue freddo solo per il gusto di ostentare il suo potere e ammonire i presenti.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nei giorni successivi il britannico sotto copertura conobbe Tadeusz Pankiewicz, il farmacista polacco del ghetto di Cracovia, l'unico non-ebreo che, con l'autorizzazione delle autorità tedesche, aveva continuato a vivere nel ghetto e che, a dispetto di quanto dava a vedere e dei profitti della sua attività, si prodigava quanto possibile per la salute degli abitanti della città indipendentemente dalle loro origini.

Kurt strinse facilmente amicizia con Tadeusz, qualche sguardo d'intesa e due mezze parole avevano svelato l'un l'altro i loro intenti. Il farmacista aveva cominciato a seguire l'ufficiale nelle sue visite alle famiglie ebree; con la scusa di doversi rendere conto della effettiva integrità fisica di coloro che avrebbe spedito nelle fabbriche o nei campi di sterminio, il falso tedesco aveva ottenuto di sostituire il subdolo Stern con il "mezzo dottore", come lo chiamavano. Il farmacista distribuiva di nascosto medicamenti a chi ne aveva bisogno e l'ufficiale occultava sapientemente, con l'aiuto del polacco, piccoli deficit fisici che avrebbero significato la fine di molti ragazzini, giovani e padri di famiglia; contestualmente convinceva donne e bambini a prendere servizio nella nuova fabbrica della morte di Schindler.

Cercava di non pensare per non impazzire… cosa stava facendo? Stava cercando di salvare qualche anima innocente ma quanti altri avevano già pagato con la vita e lo stavano ancora facendo? Non riusciva a sentirsi in pace con stesso e si odiava per non essere sufficientemente scaltro e lucido da avere qualche altra buona idea. Ma poi quanto avrebbero potuto durare le sue buone idee? Se quella maledetta guerra non fosse finita al più presto tutto il castello suo e di Oskar sarebbe miseramente crollato.

Era stato severamente interrogato sul perché da quando era arrivato lui i treni per Auschwitz partivano mezzi vuoti e aveva dovuto scrivere relazioni dettagliate sulla riduzione dell'afflusso ai campi di sterminio. La sua copertura stava forse cominciando a vacillare, ma questa era la cosa che meno lo preoccupava. Il suo cuore era straziato… convogli mezzi vuoti? _Mezzi vuoti_ equivale matematicamente a mezzi pieni, dipende da quale prospettiva si guardano le cose. Era anche riuscito a falsificare alcuni dei documenti che confermavano le origini ebraiche dei residenti nel ghetto, ma si trattava sempre di una goccia in mezzo all'oceano.

Anche gli ebrei avevano imparato a leggergli negli occhi, era una comunicazione fatta di sguardi fugaci e gesti delle mani ridotti ai minimi termini, non ci si poteva davvero fidare di nessuno.

"Mi inserisca pure nella prossima lista dei deportati, se questo può servire a salvare i miei figli" gli aveva sussurrato un uomo di mezza età che, notando la sua mano sempre più tremante e la grafia incerta aveva poi aggiunto "Coraggio Huber… scriva, scriva il mio nome! Se lei dovesse venir sostituito perché non svolge il suo lavoro come si aspettano morirebbe con lei anche la nostra ultima speranza".

Fu la sera in cui il britannico sotto copertura chiese a Tadeusz di farsi consegnare delle caramelle insieme a ciò che gli serviva per preparare i suoi intrugli medicali che i due amici cominciarono a parlare più apertamente.

"Kurt! Caramelle? Sono per i bambini vero?"

"Tad! Te le pagherò, non credere! E non fraintendere! Quei ragazzini cascano dal sonno; con un po' di zucchero fai dimenticare loro ciò che sono costretti a fare, lavorano di buona lena per Schindler e strappi un sorriso pure alle loro madri… così magari sono più condiscendenti anche quando qualche soldato si avvicina loro per qualche servizio extra".

"Non dire idiozie! Non ho cinquanta anni suonati per nulla. Tu fai il gioco che faccio io, fai quello che puoi per dare una mano e non riesci a sopportare che il destino sia così crudele con quegli innocenti che dovrebbero solo pensare a giocare e studiare alla loro età. Che Dio mi fulmini all'istante se non dico il vero!" esclamò il polacco compiaciuto.

"Io… io non ci riesco. Finirò male, lo so! Ma ho già toccato il fondo, ho le mani sporche di sangue e ormai non ho più niente da perdere!" ammise Kurt.

"Mi pare che tu abbia una moglie che ti aspetta e un figlio di pochi mesi, sbaglio?" chiese il farmacista sorpreso dall'ultima uscita dell'amico che aveva cominciato sinceramente ad apprezzare.

Di fronte a quella esternazione gli occhi blu di Kurt si riempirono di lacrime. Aveva bisogno di dire qualcosa a qualcuno, si sentiva soffocare e non ce la faceva davvero più. Non aveva più nemmeno pronunciato il nome di sua moglie a voce alta e ne aveva bisogno come l'aria; temeva che avrebbe presto perso la ragione, tale era il suo stato di impotenza e sgomento. In quei momenti di profonda angoscia era solito sfilarsi la fede nuziale, leggere l'iscrizione all'interno e portarla alle labbra… _"Vi amo tutti amore mio… vi amo"_ ripeteva nella sua mente ripassando dettaglio per dettaglio il viso della sua Candy; gli occhi brillanti e luminosi, le lentiggini dorate, i capelli color del grano, le labbra di fragola, era arrivato a temere di dimenticare tutto se fosse impazzito.

Prese il coraggio a due mani e ammise di essere nientemeno che Terence Graham Granchester, cittadino britannico di anni 47, sopravvissuto per miracolo ad un raid aereo tedesco nelle fredde acque dell'oceano al largo della Normandia più di un anno prima. Gli raccontò di come Fritz lo avesse aiutato a nascondersi tra le truppe tedesche regalandogli l'identità del povero Kurt Huber, morto quello stesso giorno, per sdebitarsi del fatto di avergli salvato la vita, di come avesse preso parte al colpo di stato in luglio ai danni di Hitler ed infine in quale modo fosse arrivato a Cracovia, piuttosto che essere spedito a casa in congedo per via della sua gamba.

"Scusami… sarò anche un mezzo dottore ma ho studiato medicina qualche anno e la tua gamba claudicante non mi ha mai tratto in inganno sino in fondo; inoltre il tuo tedesco è degno dei più grandi scrittori teutonici e non ho mai capito perché non parlassi mai del tuo bambino, mentre hai così tanto a cuore la vita dei figli degli ebrei della città", continuò Tad.

"Tu… tu mi credi?" chiese Terence, era Terence finalmente…

"Puoi scommetterci amico, come sul fatto che porterò nella tomba la tua storia se è questo ciò che vuoi ".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Author Corner**_

_**Hello my friends and thank you for your reviews.**_

_**We still are in Cracovia. I know that it's hard, be patient and strong!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITOLO 18 CRACOVIA (terza parte)**

Il legame tra Kurt Huber e Tadeusz Pankiewicz diveniva ogni giorno più forte.

"Ti faccio vedere una cosa se passi da me stasera sulle 22.00"

Il farmacista condusse l'amico nel seminterrato del suo negozio e, attraverso una botola che dava accesso alle fognature della città, in un vano asciutto in cui gruppi di ragazzini di diversa età erano seduti per terra intenti ad ascoltare un vecchio signore; in un angolo più appartato i più piccoli si esercitavano a imprimere sul terreno come potevano alcune lettere sotto la guida di una signora.

"Tad, che cosa fate qui?" chiese Kurt.

"E' una scuola! Sai che i nostri figli sono esclusi dalla scolarizzazione e noi cerchiamo di arrangiarci in qualche modo. Ogni tanto riesco a procurare qualche quaderno e qualche penna.

Ti andrebbe di dare una mano? Sei un tipo molto istruito!"

"Purtroppo però non parlo polacco, ma potrei riuscire a rimediare carta e inchiostro… questo credo di riuscire a farlo!".

"Ero sicuro di potermi fidare di te! Mi raccomando però, se ci scoprono non vediamo più la luce del sole, nessuno di noi!"

Lottavano tutti contro la morte ogni giorno, ma la speranza non li aveva ancora abbandonati, soprattutto quella per un futuro per i più giovani.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Betty, la figlia poco più che vent'enne del farmacista, cucinava volentieri per il padre e quello strano tedesco dal fascino irresistibile e, nonostante la differenza d'età ben maggiore di quella ufficiale, cominciò a sentirsi irresistibilmente attratta da lui. La ragazza gli riassettava casa mentre era al lavoro e lo accudì nei tre giorni in cui era stato atterrato da una brutta influenza; l'inverno era arrivato e la neve cadeva abbondante.

Kurt la guardava con dolcezza e riconoscenza, aveva un paio d'anni più della figlia maggiore, quella del vero lui s'intende. Quando si fu ripreso per bene la giovane gli preparò un lauto pasto e riempì la vasca di acqua fumante e sali da bagno che si era procurata nella farmacia del padre.

Il britannico si stava rilassando ad occhi chiusi, era semiaddormentato e sognava in quel dolce tepore le carezze della moglie, era tanto tempo che non riusciva a concedersi quel lusso… sentiva la sua risata cristallina, la morbidezza delle sue labbra, il profumo della sua pelle e dei suoi capelli e non si era accorto che due mani femminili l'avevano davvero cominciato ad accarezzare sulle spalle.

Betty, la giovane Betty era perdutamente innamorata di lui; sapeva che era sposato ma aveva respirato il profumo della morte proprio negli anni in cui avrebbe dovuto scoprire l'amore, e quella maledetta guerra aveva il potere di mettere in discussione qualsiasi sacramento; lei aveva bisogno di un sogno.

Cominciò a baciarlo sul collo a fior di pelle e a scendere con le mani sul suo petto e sul suo addome… Il fiato di lui si faceva sempre più corto mentre, vinto dal suo dormiveglia e senza neppure accorgersene, guidava sul suo corpo le palme della ragazza…

"Candy… amore…" gli sentì sussurrare Betty prima di vederlo sbarrare gli occhi, quasi si fosse svegliato di colpo da un incubo, e scattare come una molla ad allontanare quelle carezze che aveva per un attimo sognato fossero di un'altra donna. "Dio santo, ero mezzo addormentato e per un attimo ho immaginato che… Betty! No!" continuò poi! "Io no! Sono sposato… io ti sono affezionato, ma non posso darti nulla di ciò che cerchi", lei era corsa via in lacrime e lo aveva poi evitato per lunghi giorni.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La notte del 31 dicembre 1944 Kurt e Tadeusz sorseggiavano una tazza di caffè caldo mentre contavano i minuti che li separavano da un nuovo anno, la luce della speranza illuminava un punto lontano nei loro occhi; quel nuovo anno avrebbe scritto la parola fine su quella dannata guerra?

Huber era in pessime condizioni e sembrava sprofondare ogni giorno più in basso… il viso scavato, la barba incolta, l'animo tormentato dai peggiori fantasmi; all'amico la cosa non era passata inosservata.

"Kurt… ti prego! Non cedere proprio adesso dopo tutto quello che siamo risusciti a fare insieme; quando ti guardo non posso far altro che pensare che il cielo ti abbia messo sulla mia strada per un motivo ben preciso, per cui sono convinto che tutto questo inferno terminerà presto.

"Quanta gente è morta per decisione mia?" cominciò il britannico con un filo di voce "Ti assicuro che io ricordo uno ad uno tutti i loro nomi!" cercò di fermare il tremore delle mani stringendo forte le ginocchia. "Nessun uomo ha il diritto di decidere della vita di un altro… questo non dovrebbe essere permesso…"

"E quelli che sei riuscito a salvare? Non ti pare dovresti annoverare pure quelli nella tua lista? Se non ci fossi stato tu nella posizione che occupi il ghetto sarebbe deserto a quest'ora; ti riconosci almeno questo merito? Purtroppo tu non avevi alcun potere di salvare coloro che sono stati deportati… nessuno!"

"La solita storia del treno mezzo pieno e mezzo vuoto… è una magra consolazione…

non potrò mai dimenticare…"

"Nessuno di noi potrà farlo, quello che voglio tu capisca è che questo non deve impedirti di continuare a vivere se ne avrai nuovamente l'occasione!"

Huber si passò le mani tra i capelli e chiuse forte le palpebre lasciando che due grosse lacrime gli rigassero le guance...

"Hai bisogno di essere Terence adesso, vero?" chiese il farmacista "Coraggio! siamo solo noi due ora".

"Tad, amico mio! Il 31 dicembre di 32 anni fa ho conosciuto mia moglie Candy e mi sono perdutamente innamorato di lei. Abbiamo quattro figli meravigliosi, l'ultimo ha tre anni e non lo vedo da più di un anno, è talmente piccolo che avrà dimenticato il mio viso. Mi avranno dato per morto a quest'ora! Non sopporto l'idea che soffrano per me, non riesco a pensare ai suoi meravigliosi occhi verdi pieni di lacrime. Ti assicuro che non abbiamo avuto una vita semplice e lei è sempre stata la mia forza.

…

Ho capito che l'Armata Rossa sovietica è ormai alle porte; Schindler è stato costretto a chiudere la fabbrica e sta facendo l'impossibile per comprare i suoi dipendenti e trarli in salvo. Hanno smantellato il campo di Plaszow, nonché riesumato ed incenerito i resti degli ebrei ivi assassinati e seppelliti in fosse comuni, in modo da occultare le prove di quello che verrà definito dal mondo intero uno sterminio di massa. Sono spariti anche molti documenti in ufficio, ma io ho memoria buona e ricordo perfettamente il contenuto di molti. Comunque sia verranno a liberarvi, vi libereranno presto tutti!"

"Sarai libero anche tu!" esclamò il polacco.

"No! Io sono un ufficiale tedesco, membro del partito nazional socialista, verrò incarcerato e processato se non ucciso prima ancora di potermi difendere in qualche modo. Per questo ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me", continuò Terence mettendo tra le mani dell'amico ciò che restava dei suoi documenti inglesi. "Voglio che tu conservi questi, quando arriveranno i russi e mi faranno prigioniero ho paura non mi sarà concesso di parlare, rischio vadano perduti e sono l'unica prova che ho sulla mia vera identità. Preferisco li tenga tu, sei la mia unica speranza. Se morirò, tu mi devi promettere che li spedirai a mia moglie e le scriverai che adoro i miei ragazzi e che l'ho amata sino all'ultimo alito di vita…" Si tolse la vera e, dopo averla baciata, gli porse pure quella: "Tieni anche questa, mandala a lei; puoi fare ciò che ti ho chiesto per me?"

Tadeusz glie lo promise tra le lacrime… avrebbe fatto tutto quanto in suo potere per aiutarlo.

Il 19 gennaio 1945 l'Armata Rossa Sovietica liberava la città.

Huber fu fatto prigioniero, ma Pankiewicz, il farmacista, testimoniò a suo favore rischiando di venire fucilato egli stesso. Sostenuto da un gruppo di cittadini ebrei fece scudo all'amico con il suo stesso corpo quando era ormai schierato per essere giustiziato; Tad cercò di spiegare a quegli stranieri tutto ciò che Kurt aveva fatto per contenere il più possibile il disegno terribile portato avanti dall'amministratore della zona e, anche se non fu possibile rendergli la libertà, venne risparmiato da un'esecuzione seduta stante sulla piazza della città e rimandato alla giustizia militare che avrebbe fatto il suo corso terminata la guerra. Non era stato semplice ottenere di venire ascoltati, era sembrato opportuno tenere il resto della storia di quel tedesco per un momento più propizio, averlo salvato dalla morte era già stato un mezzo miracolo e non era il caso di complicare ulteriormente la situazione con chi non aveva la pazienza né la voglia di ascoltare. Il feroce ufficiale nazista Amon Göht fu catturato e impiccato.

Il 2 maggio 1945, la Germania si arrese alle truppe alleate e Kurt Huber fu condotto a Berlino per un interrogatorio; non aveva capito il motivo di questo suo diverso trattamento nei confronti degli altri, ma seguì in silenzio il suo destino. Avrebbe voluto gridare al mondo la sua vera identità, ma non gli sembrava che i suoi interlocutori fossero disposti ad ascoltare, figuriamoci a credere alla sua storia.

A Berlino però avrebbe parlato, non aveva più nulla da perdere e sperava che il suo amico Tad in qualche modo lo avrebbe aiutato a sostenere la sua tesi; la capitale tedesca era inoltre occupata dagli alleati e si augurava di riconoscere qualche volto noto tra gli alti ufficiali.

Nel frattempo radio e giornali davano la notizia della fine di quel sanguinoso conflitto e le strade di tutti i paesi erano in festa. Candy crollò in lacrime alla notizia; ne era immensamente grata ma il suo cuore non riusciva ad essere leggero come in quella situazione ci si sarebbe aspettati. Era ora di riaccogliere i propri congiunti partiti per il fronte… Poteva sembrare infantile ma un pezzettino del suo cuore si era silenziosamente e tenacemente attaccato alla possibilità che anche il suo Terry sarebbe tornato da chissà quale inverosimile situazione ed era arriva invece l'ora di deporre ogni speranza e accettare la realtà in tutto il suo orrore. Manco farlo apposta il piccolo Richard aveva ricominciato a chiedere insistentemente del padre e non c'era verso di farlo ragionare… la guerra era finita e il suo papà sarebbe presto tornato!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Author corner**_

_**Hello my friends, how are you today? **_

_**War is finished, and now? Who can help Terry in Berlino?**_

_**see you tomorrow**_

_**Sonia**_


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITOLO 19 IL COMPLEANNO DI CANDY**

Il 4 maggio Kurt Huber venne condotto ammanettato in una stanza di quello che era stato il quartier generale berlinese del führer deceduto qualche giorno prima.

Era stato fatto accomodare ed attendere da solo per circa un'ora; la stanza era grigia e senza finestre, le pareti e il pavimento erano dello stesso monotono colore grigio e all'ingresso era stata lasciata una guardia armata. Ad un certo punto aveva udito il piantone salutare battendo i tacchi, la porta si era spalancata e tra mille cerimonie era stato fatto entrare nientemeno che il Maggior-Generale Henning von Tresckow, sorrideva accompagnato da due ufficiali inglesi... non era evidentemente agli arresti. Sì sentì felice nel rivederlo, come mai avrebbe creduto, soprattutto per le intenzioni che riusciva ad intravedere nel suo sguardo.

"Soldato Huber, Kurt Huber è questo il suo nome?" Tresckow sapeva perfettamente che quella era la sua identità di copertura, quella domanda era un chiaro invito a venire allo scoperto.

"No signore, no!" rispose Terence.

Il tedesco estrasse qualcosa dalla tasca della sua giacca. "Questi sono i suoi documenti vero? Lei è Terence Graham duca di Granchester, è corretto?"

"Signor sì… signore" rispose Terry in lacrime, mentre il maggior generale gli tendeva la mano in segno di ringraziamento per tutto quanto aveva fatto e gli sorrideva… era capace di farlo dopotutto.

Un attimo dopo faceva irruzione in quella camera Winston Churchill arrivato direttamente da Londra che guardò un secondo negli occhi il suo amico e lo strinse in un forte abbraccio. "Dio del cielo! Terence Granchester! Che hai fatto in tutto questo tempo? Ti avevo dato per perso, tua moglie è distrutta dal dolore".

Terry cominciò a piangere visibilmente, ormai disperava che tutto quell'incubo potesse vedere la fine… "Aiutami a tornare a casa dalla mia famiglia, ti prego" chiese supplicando all'amico, mentre l'ufficiale tedesco esponeva con dovizia di particolari l'attività svolta dal duca dal primo giorno del suo arrivo a Berlino mettendo in risalto il fatto che era inevitabilmente stato testimone di molte situazioni le cui prove erano state probabilmente abilmente distrutte.

Terry fu prosciolto da ogni accusa ancora pendente sulla sua testa e un'ora più tardi i due britannici partivano alla volta di Londra a bordo di un aereo militare americano… le strade di Londra erano in festa. Terence non volle rimanere in suolo inglese un momento più del necessario, si scusò con Churchill che lo avrebbe voluto al suo fianco per festeggiare la "Giornata della Vittoria", ma chiese di essere imbarcato immediatamente per l'America, partì la sera stessa. Winston si fece carico di avvisare Washington del fatto che il duca di Granchester era vivo e vegeto, con preghiera di informare al più presto la moglie e i figli a Chicago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La sera del 6 maggio a Lakewood Candy era seduta in giardino con Albert. "Allora me lo hai promesso… e le promesse vanno mantenute!" lui le teneva forte la mano per darle coraggio.

"Sì Bert! Promesso! Domani metterò un bel vestito a fiori allegro ed elegante, niente più lutto… te lo prometto! Almeno per il mondo esterno, perché sai perfettamente come sta il mio cuore".

"Candy! Coraggio! I ragazzi hanno organizzato una bella festa per il tuo compleanno, regala loro qualche sorriso, non sanno più che fare per te; Thomas ha concluso il suo mandato a Washington, Alistear è stato congedato e Rose è rientrata dalla sua sede universitaria solo per festeggiare la sua mamma… poi ci sono Charlotte e Faith, fallo per loro!" continuò il signor Andrew.

"Vorrei piangere, ma ho versato tutte le lacrime che avevo… è finita davvero Bert! La guerra è finita e si è portata via il mio Terry; mi rendo conto che non ho più scusanti e che è anche ora di organizzare una vera cerimonia funebre, vero? Mi sono sempre rifiutata di farlo ma ora... I prigionieri di guerra stanno facendo ritorno alle loro case, ma il mio amato Terence rimarrà da qualche parte in Europa proprio come Stear a suo tempo e io non potrò più vedere il suo meraviglioso sorriso né sentire la sua voce profonda che da sempre mi ha fatto battere forte il cuore. So benissimo che volevi parlarmi anche di questo… dettaglio…"

"Non lo avrei comunque fatto prima di qualche giorno, volevo regalarti un compleanno sereno. Domani arriverà anche Patty, Miss Pony e Suor Maria saranno qui a momenti; tanto vale che già te lo anticipi. Desideriamo tanto rivedere il tuo bel sorriso, i tuoi figli ne hanno bisogno e Richard è ancora così piccolo! Avanti tesoro mio, noi siamo tutti qui per te".

"Tu sei in partenza vero? Dì la verità!" lo sorprese come solo lei sapeva fare.

"Candy, gli affari di famiglia sono in buone mani con il nostro Archibald e io, anche se non sono più un ragazzino, ho bisogno di un'altra possibilità. Voglio tornare in Africa, dopo questa maledetta guerra c'è tanto da fare laggiù e io ho bisogno di sentirmi selvaggiamente libero finalmente. Se chiudo gli occhi sento già il calore di quel sole rosso di cui sono anni che sento tanto la mancanza. L'avevi capito, vero? Tu sei trasparente per me **quasi** quanto io lo sono per te", sorrise con un velo di tristezza abbassando lo sguardo.

"**Quasi** dici?" continuò lei un po' perplessa dal fatto che Albert avesse calcato la mano su quel quasi… Lui lasciò cadere il discorso, ormai aveva deciso di partire e anche di non andare oltre…

Un anno di attenzioni non erano servite neppure a convincerla ad un addio ufficiale al suo sposo!

La realtà era che avrebbe tanto voluto chiederle di provare a voltar pagina e di far parte di quel suo viaggio africano assieme al piccolo Richard, ma sapeva di mentire innanzitutto a se stesso perché quel suo sogno, quello più profondo e vero, non si sarebbe mai realizzato completamente. Il cuore di Candy sarebbe per sempre rimasto con Terence. Lei avrebbe ricominciato a sorridere, si sarebbe occupata dei suoi figli e nipoti, magari lo avrebbe pure seguito nel continente nero, ma sarebbe sempre stata la sua dolce bambina, nulla di più. Sorrise di se stesso… in fondo non l'avrebbe amata così tanto se non fosse stata esattamente tal quale era; gli era costato tanto ammettere a se stesso la natura più profonda e vera del sentimento che nutriva per lei, ma non avrebbe mai rischiato di perdere la sua sincera amicizia.

"_Terence! quanto vorrei che tu fossi qui adesso, per poter riempire di pagliuzze dorate i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi"_ pensò Bert, prima di posarle un delicato bacio sulla fronte e ritirarsi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il giorno dopo, come promesso, Candy vestiva un bell'abitino di seta rosa a fiori all'ultima moda, aveva lasciato i capelli sciolti sulle spalle come piaceva a Terence e come adorava il piccolo Ric, che non faceva altro che infilarci in mezzo le dita paffutelle per giocare ad intrecciarli con il risultato di far impazzire la madre con la spazzola ogni sera.

Quando il bimbo vide la tavola ben apparecchiata, arricchita con i fiori preferiti dalla sua mamma e un bel pacchettino colorato proprio nel posto destinato alla festeggiata cominciò a saltare felice esclamando: "Papà, papà… è arrivato papà con un bel regalo per mamma!"

Rose con le lacrime agli occhi corse a tacitare il fratellino, ma Candy la fermò: "Non ti preoccupare tesoro, è solo un bambino e poi non ha detto nulla di male. Io qui ho il regalo più bello che mi ha fatto il mio Terence… e siete voi ragazzi".

Charlotte, Thomas e Rose corsero a stringersi intorno alla madre che soffocò nuovamente il suo dolore e si lasciò andare agli abbracci e alle coccole dei figli e degli amici, facendo attenzione a coinvolgere anche Faith… _"Terry! E' il mio primo compleanno senza di te… mi manchi da morire amore mio e non riesco ancora a lasciarti andare…"_ pensò.

Il telefono continuava a squillare, Faith aveva avvisato Albert che la segreteria della Casa Bianca chiedeva della signora, ma lui aveva ordinato di rispondere che avrebbero richiamato loro tra qualche giorno. Era stato informato del fatto che il Presidente voleva organizzare una cerimonia in nome dei caduti in battaglia e onorare quel giorno anche l'impegno del duca di Granchester; non era urgente e non voleva appesantire ulteriormente quelle giornate a Candy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il 10 maggio Terence arrivò in una mattinata limpidissima a New York, al porto una delegazione del Presidente americano Franklin Delano Roosevelt lo stava aspettando. Fu condotto in un piccolo aeroporto militare fuori città e, a bordo di un leggero velivolo, raggiunse nel pomeriggio la periferia di Chicago. Ad attenderlo una lussuosa vettura dai vetri oscurati messa a diposizione per lui per accompagnarlo immediatamente a Lakewood.

Il telefono di casa Andrew aveva suonato più volte nel pomeriggio, ma i ragazzi si erano impegnati nel distrarre la madre il più possibile in quelle giornate e l'avevano convinta ad uscire per un pic nic. Erano rientrati tutti in serata e, dopo un bagno rilassante, si stavano preparando per la cena.

Faith corse per ricevere l'ennesima chiamata…

"Faith! tesoro, sei tu? Mi passi Candice per cortesia? Non so più che fare per parlare con lei, è mai possibile? E' una cosa importantissima!" dall'altro capo del ricevitore un'eccitatissima Eleonor Roosevelt in persona aveva chiesto il collegamento con casa Andrew.

Candy passava davanti alla porta dello studio di Albert in quel momento, in cerca del piccolo Richard che, nonostante ne avesse combinate di cotte e di crude sin dal mattino, non era ancora evidentemente esausto ed era corso a nascondersi da qualche parte; notò l'imbarazzo di Faith.

"E'… è la signora Roosevelt in persona!"

Candy prese il ricevitore, mentre Eleonor continuava il suo sfogo con Faith per non essere mai riuscita a parlare con la signora Granchester nonostante avesse provato tutto il giorno a contattarla, senza contare i vari tentativi che la sua segretaria aveva fatto nei giorni precedenti.

"Faith! Ci sei? Allora? Posso finalmente parlarle o serve una richiesta firmata da mio marito con tanto di timbro presidenziale per passarmela?"

"Eleonor! Sono Candy! Perdonami ma in questo ultimo periodo ho voluto dimenticare il resto del mondo e deliziarmi della sola compagnia dei miei figli. Mi cercavi per cosa?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una silenziosa macchina scura luccicante era entrata in giardino, il piccolo Richard incuriosito si era avvicinato e, non appena aveva visto aprirsi la portiera, si era catapultato verso quel signore alto e bruno che stava scendendo gridando: "Papà! papà! papà!"

Rose e Albert erano usciti all'esterno per bloccare il piccolo… "Ci risiamo! Accidenti a lui!" aveva borbottato la ragazza, che non voleva in alcun modo turbare nuovamente la madre.

Poi era sceso il silenzio e Candy non capiva perché i rumori dentro casa fossero svaniti improvvisamente ed Eleonor farneticasse in modo agitato al telefono… la linea era pure disturbata.

Ad un tratto si girò verso l'ingresso della stanza, alzò gli occhi e il ricevitore le scivolò dalle mani che si avvicinarono istintivamente al cuore, mentre la vista si appannava… "Terry… Terry… sei tu…"

Terence corse a prenderla tra le braccia, mentre lei incredula piangeva stringendolo alla vita con tutte le sue forze. Le mani di lui erano sul viso e tra i capelli setosi di lei, in adorazione dei suoi brillanti occhi blu. "Sono io… non stai sognando amore! Sono io in carne ed ossa!"

Si fusero in un abbraccio così stretto da sentire soltanto il palpito dei loro cuori, talmente furioso da schiattare, e per alcuni minuti non ci furono altri che loro due al mondo. Quindi il piccolo Richard, cui sembrava di essere stato buono a guardare per un tempo sufficientemente lungo, si mise a gridare nuovamente al suo papà che non poté far altro che allentare la presa sulla adorata moglie ed accoglierlo tra le braccia. Solo allora gli altri tre figli si unirono alla sacralità di quell'incontro…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Terry is finally back…. but… he's not over!**_

_**Be strong again!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITOLO 20 LA FINE DI UN INCUBO**

Alber, Archie, Annie, Alistear e Faith erano alla porta incantati da quel quadro fatto di puro amore.

Terence teneva con un braccio il piccolo Richard, che con il suo sorriso e i suoi occhioni blu illuminava la stanza, e con l'altro stringeva al petto Candy, abbandonata ad occhi chiusi su quel corpo tanto amato. I tre figli maggiori circondavano i genitori appiccicati a loro a propria volta.

"Sono in ritardo per il tuo compleanno Tuttelentiggini… non c'è scusa che tenga, puoi perdonarmi?" riuscì a sussurrare rompendo quel momento che diede la possibilità agli altri spettatori di avvicinarsi a dare il bentornato a Terry.

Albert fu il primo del gruppetto a raggiungere l'amico e lo abbracciò battendogli fortemente la mano sulla spalla: "Che spavento vecchio mio! Sono così felice di rivederti! Non ne hai idea!"

Annie e Faith erano in lacrime, Alistear lo guardava incredulo mentre teneva la giovane moglie Charlotte rannicchiata al petto.

Una stilla, prontamente nascosta, scappò anche ad Archie! "Stai diventando vecchio damerino?" gli disse Terry con la voce tremante.

"Granchester! Attore buono a nulla, non ti azzardare mai più a farci scherzi del genere!" gli rispose Cornwell con gli occhi gonfi.

La giovane Faith raccolse il ricevitore del telefono che era rimasto penzoloni… "Signora Eleonor… il duca… Terence…"

"E' tornato, è tutta la settimana che cerchiamo di informarvi!" si sentì rispondere la ragazza dall'altro capo del filo tra i singhiozzi.

Terry passò la serata sul divano circondato dai ragazzi che pendevano dalle sue labbra; teneva Richard sulle ginocchia. Era così cresciuto dall'ultima volta, era la sua fotocopia vivente a parte i capelli, letteralmente una cascata di riccioli bruni. Il bimbo non aveva intenzione di muoversi dal privilegiato posto che si era conquistato e piano piano aveva finito per addormentarsi abbarbicato al petto del padre. Mentre diceva e imparava le ultime novità sulla vita dei figli, Terence seguiva con gli occhi la sua Candy, che piena di adrenalina si teneva occupata tra piatti, cibo e stoviglie.

"_Goditi i tuoi ragazzi amore… "_ pensò, mentre moriva dalla voglia di farsi cullare dalle sue braccia per un tempo infinito.

Aveva raccontato a grandi linee tutto quanto gli era accaduto cercando di glissare sui punti più feroci. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato tutti coloro che aveva conosciuto nel ghetto, quelli che aveva cercato di aiutare, coloro che l'avevano appoggiato anche senza conoscerlo, tutte quelle vite buttate al macero… i bambini della fabbrica della morte… le caramelle… i pigiami a righe del campo di Plaszow… Quanto dolore…

Candy si accorse della luce dei suoi occhi, sapeva riconoscere ogni sfumatura e bagliore dello sguardo del suo Terry, ma quel riflesso opaco non l'aveva mai visto; aveva anche notato il tremore della sua voce quando aveva accennato ad alcune situazioni… e aveva capito…

Albert le si avvicinò: "Piccola, so che hai sofferto tanto, ma il tuo dolore oggi se ne va; credo che il suo abbia bisogno di essere lenito per parecchio tempo e solo tu lo puoi aiutare. Ha bisogno di te, lo sai vero?"

Lei si avvicinò al divano, gli sorrise tendendogli la mano, come ad invitarlo ad alzarsi e seguirla.

"Ragazzi! E' tardissimo e papà non si muove di qui mai più! Domani lo avrete di nuovo tutto per voi ma adesso lo prendo un po' per me". Poi si rivolse a lui, sembrava che tutte le stelle del firmamento si fossero concentrate su quegli enormi occhi verdi talmente brillanti e vibranti da far annebbiare l'esplosione di una supernova

"Amore… vieni… devi essere distrutto".

"Eccoli che già ricominciano! Mio Dio!" cercò di scherzare come al solito Rose, facendo scoppiare tutti in una grossa risata che finalmente alleggeriva i loro cuori.

Charlotte si avvicinò alla madre e le sussurrò: "Mamma, penso io a cambiare e mettere a letto Richard", mentre lo diceva si accarezzava il ventre che nascondeva un dolce segreto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Appena entrato in bagno aveva notato il flacone della sua Acqua di Colonia tra gli oggetti personali della moglie. Aveva sfiorato la boccetta dalle linee eleganti con un dito e aveva guardato la sua sposa dolcemente… "Non riuscivo a lasciarti andare…" rispose lei alla sua domanda silenziosa.

Candy preparò al marito un bagno caldo e profumato. Si inginocchiò di fianco alla vasca e cominciò a massaggiargli le spalle.

"Hai perso peso, vero?" osservò lui.

"E' stato orribile svegliarsi ogni giorno con la certezza che non saresti più stata la prima cosa che avrei visto, mi sono sentita completamente svuotata… se non fosse stato per i nostri ragazzi io…"il groppo in gola l'aveva interrotta.

"Perdonami amore mio, ma non c'era modo di farti avere notizie da quel vortice di morte; ho dovuto soffocare Terence dentro di me. Anche il fatto di riuscire a sussurrare il tuo nome era diventato un lusso, credevo che non sarei mai più tornato da voi e il pensiero del tuo dolore mi ha straziato l'anima".

"Rilassati tesoro… rilassati… ora sei qui con me. Quando sarai pronto a parlare di tutto ciò che non hai tirato fuori stasera, io ci sarò per ascoltarti e sostenerti, lo sai questo vero?" Continuò Candy con tono più rilassato.

"Credo che l'inferno sia meglio di quello che ho visto e vissuto laggiù…" sussurrò Terence mentre chiudeva le palpebre tremanti. Poi si drizzò con il busto, la prese sulla vita e la invitò ad entrare in acqua osservandola mentre la sua camicia da notte diventava trasparente e si appiccicava alle curve meravigliose del suo corpo. "Ho bisogno di sentirti tutta su di me, il più vicino possibile amore mio…" e cominciò a baciarla sempre più intimamente mentre le sfilava la veste bagnata.

"Voglio solo fare l'amore con te adesso…"

"Terry… sei esausto!" cercò di dire lei con voce morente, mentre gli passava le dita tra i capelli e lui continuava le sue carezze sul corpo della moglie.

"Dio… la tua pelle dolce! Non sai fino a che punto sono riuscito ad immaginarla!" le sussurrò sul collo mentre con le mani prendeva possesso dei suoi seni, "non voglio dormire stanotte Candy, ho troppa paura di chiudere gli occhi, qualunque sogno o ricordo mi farebbe male! Voglio solo sentirti, perdermi tra le tue braccia".

L'aveva amato con tutta la sua anima e il suo corpo per l'intera notte, solo all'alba Terence si era arreso al sonno con il capo completamente abbandonato sul petto di lei; il battito regolare della moglie lo cullava come una dolce ninna nanna. Alle nove del mattino Candy aprì gli occhi e cominciò a temere l'arrivo del piccolo Richard, come orni giorno. A dire il vero il suo terribile terremoto era stranamente in ritardo nella tabella di marcia quotidiana, ma il giorno prima si era addormentato tardi e letteralmente distrutto. Teneva ancora il suo adorato marito sul cuore, completamente nudo e non voleva rischiare di svegliarlo, né lasciarlo solo… desiderava sopra ogni cosa che lui percepisse la sua presenza anche nel sonno. Udì qualche rumore in corridoio è capì immediatamente che quel giorno poteva stare tranquilla a coccolare il suo Terry con tutta la calma del mondo.

Il bambino era arrivato correndo a piedi nudi davanti alla stanza dei genitori stropicciandosi gli occhi con le manine, ma la solita sorellina Rose lo aveva intercettato.

"Campione! Che fai ancora in pigiama? Vieni a cambiarti e facciamo colazione insieme, ti va?" gli aveva detto prendendolo in braccio.

"Voglio andare nel lettone con mamma, e voglio giocare con il mio papà", aveva sentenziato lui visibilmente contrariato per quel cambio di programma che gli stava venendo imposto.

Poi era arrivato zio Bert il gigante: "Se vieni in cucina con noi, ti prometto che sarò il tuo cavallo finché non arriva tuo padre" e lo aveva sistemato sulle sue spalle. Da quell'altezza il piccolo si sentiva il padrone del mondo, teneva tra le mani due ciocche dei capelli brizzolati di Albert come fossero state le sue redini.

"Accetto, ma solo finché non si sveglia il mio papà" aveva risposto il piccolo, mentre Rose ringraziava lo zio con un dolcissimo sorriso.

"Finalmente signorina!" l'aveva ripresa Albert, "pensavo davvero che non ci sarei mai più riuscito, e sarebbe stato un vero peccato!"

"Riuscito a far cosa?" chiese la ragazza, sgranando i suoi giganteschi occhi blu.

"A strappare per me uno almeno dei tuoi luminosi sorrisi! Credi che non mi sia accorto del broncio che mi tieni di continuo?" continuò il signor Andrew.

"Perdonami zio, ma…"

"Bambina, tu sei tale quale tua madre! So che riesci a leggere i miei pensieri più intimi, ma proprio per questo dovresti sapere che ciò che mi sta più a cuore è il suo benestare e non c'è uomo più felice di me oggi che tuo padre è tornato. Loro sono un'anima sola e so perfettamente che nessuno al mondo può prendere il posto di Terence; è sempre stato così e lo sarà sempre, non ho mai avuto l'ardire di auspicare a tanto, credimi! Io ero vicino a tua madre quando loro giovanissimi sono stati costretti a separarsi, so perfettamente come stanno le cose sin da allora".

"Dici quando papà era sposato con la sua prima moglie?" chiese d'istinto la ragazza.

"Piccola… tuo padre ha avuto una sola sposa in tutta la sua vita e quella è tua madre!" confermò lui.

"Non conosco molto di quella storia, mamma e papà non ne parlano mai e io non voglio curiosare su cose dolorose, ma non c'è verità maggiore di quella che hai appena espresso", sorrise compiaciuta Rose.

"Pace fatta allora?" la incalzò di nuovo il maturo signore.

"Solo ad una condizione…" una smorfia irresistibile aveva colorato il delizioso viso di quella ragazzina tutto pepe.

"Addirittura!" scoppiò a ridere il signor William.

"Zio! Vorrei venire a lavorare in Africa con te. Anche se non mi sei stato molto simpatico nell'ultimo periodo, i tuoi racconti su quelle terre lontane e quella gente mi hanno sempre affascinato e io voglio fare qualcosa che mi faccia sentire davvero utile, capisci? Charlotte è un medico affermato e sarà presto madre, Thomas finiti gli studi sposerà la sua adorata Faith e io non so ancora che fare invece!"

"Capisco perfettamente piccola e non c'è cosa che mi farebbe più piacere, una persona in gamba come te potrebbe fare miracoli laggiù! Io partirò presto, tu goditi ancora un po' la tua ritrovata famiglia prima, d'accordo?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un paio di settimane dopo arrivò per Candy una lettera dalla Polonia, Tadeusz Pankiewicz.

_**Cracovia, 15 maggio 1945**_

_**Candy,**_

_**posso contare sulle dita di una mano le volte che ho sentito il suo nome dalle labbra di suo marito, ma mi sono bastate per capire quanto profondo sia il sentimento che lo lega a lei.**_

_**Ho promesso in un momento in cui tutto sembrava perduto che le avrei scritto per confermarle che Terence Graham Grancheset adora i suoi ragazzi e l'ha amata sino all'ultimo suo alito di vita, ma credo che lui sia accanto a lei mentre legge queste righe e non ci sia alcun bisogno di aggiungere altro a parte riconsegnarle la sua fede nuziale.**_

_**Con il suo permesso la saluto e mi rivolgo direttamente al mio amico.**_

_**Caro Terence,**_

_**ho mantenuto la mai parola, ora posso vivere in pace il resto della mia vita. Per quanto riguarda i tuoi documenti… ho pensato di fare di testa mia, credi che ci abbia visto giusto?**_

_**Che diamine però! Non mi avevi detto che fossi un duca!**_

_**Le strade di Cracovia sono in festa, c'è un sacco di gente che vuole porgerti i suoi saluti e ringraziarti, la gente del ghetto… i bambini… sono tutti qui che mi tirano la giacca perché ti scriva qualcosa su di loro. Ne abbiamo persi tanti per strada, lo so… ma non pochi si sono salvati anche grazie a te; mio coraggioso amico, ricorda sempre di guardare a questo lato della medaglia!**_

_**Credo che ci vedremo presto a Berlino, purtroppo il nostro compito non è ancora finito. **_

_**Mi hanno contattato per testimoniare ad un processo per crimini di guerra.**_

_**Terence, è penoso… lo so bene, ma penso che questo peso toccherà pure a te.**_

_**L'unica cosa che mi consola è il pensiero che potrò abbracciarti gridando finalmente il tuo vero nome.**_

_**Ho scritto a Mariah, meritava qualche parola sul suo Kurt, non credi?**_

_**Adesso anche lui, Kurt Huber, può finalmente riposare in pace.**_

_**Ci vediamo presto,**_

_**Tadeusz, il mezzo dottore**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Hello my friends!**_

_**Be strong again because the story has not finished yet!**_

_**see you soon**_


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITOLO 21 IL SOLDATO PERDUTO (prima parte)**

Berlino, Berlino… doveva tornare a Berlino a testimoniare? Quando sarebbe finito davvero quell'incubo?

Flash dell'ultimo anno vissuto gli tornavano prepotenti alla mente in maniera convulsa e disordinata, a volte doveva concentrarsi per realizzare se alcuni fatti fossero realmente avvenuti o solo frutto di successive elaborazioni della sua mente per proteggersi in qualche modo. Ma Tadeusz era vero, ne era prova la lettera che aveva appena ricevuto. Anche il Maggior Generale era vero, era stato lui a consegnarlo a Churchil… Ma Oskar Shindler? Era esistito davvero? e Amon Göht? Contro o a favore di chi avrebbe dovuto testimoniare in Germania?

Si svegliava in piena notte ansimando in preda ad atroci incubi, ma sua moglie era pronta accanto a lui a lenire le ferite del suo cuore con tutto il suo amore…

Il treno, la lista, gli occhi disperati...

Il treno, la lista, gli occhi disperati…

Il treno, la lista, gli occhi disperati...

Era alla deriva... non era riuscito a far nulla…

Paradossalmente ora che era casa e il conflitto era terminato, ora che non c'erano documenti da falsificare di nascosto e fogli orrendi da riempire si sentiva più inutile di prima; l'adrenalina l'aveva tenuto in piedi in quelle terribili giornate e nottate in cui si era torturato inutilmente spremendosi il cervello fino a sbattere la testa contro il muro per farsi venire qualche idea brillante per mitigare quell'orrore, ora invece non c'era davvero più nulla da fare... solo ricordare... ricordare e morire...

Durante il giorno Terence giocava spesso col piccolo Richard; il bimbo pendeva dalle sue labbra e catalizzava la sua completa attenzione, questo lo aiutava a non pensare; la notte era invece sempre troppo lunga. Il suo corpo aveva bisogno di dormire ma si svegliava sempre stanchissimo.

Per fortuna Candy era sempre lì, lui cercava i suoi occhi quando si sentiva affogare e lei gli dava la boccata d'ossigeno di cui aveva bisogno per tornare momentaneamente a galla. Con molta reticenza era riuscito a raccontarle piccoli pezzetti di quel tormento; briciole di veleno gli tornavano alla mente ogni giorno, era stato proprio bravo Kurt a nasconderle tra le pieghe del suo cervello, in quelle anse grigie che avevano abilmente confuso i confini tra realtà e immaginazione. Doveva essere stato il suo istinto di sopravvivenza e la consapevolezza che suo malgrado molti dipendevano da lui a farlo resistere, ora che quel connubio era venuto meno la situazione sembrava complicarsi giorno dopo giorno, settimana dopo settimana.

Il piccolo Richard gli sorrideva e lo guardava con i suoi occhioni innocenti che, nonostante non sapessero ancorché nulla del mondo, sembravano scavargli l'anima. Era talmente collegato a lui che Terence cominciò a temere di fargli involontariamente del male, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, di conseguenza con lui si sforzava oltre ogni misura di essere allegro e giocoso… quel bimbo era un miracolo, il miracolo suo e di Candy e riempiva il suo papà dell'amore più puro del mondo. Candy lo aveva sorpreso più di una volta fissare un punto lontano e recitare come in delirio i versi di come milioni di storie di persone diverse erano diventate cenere, insieme ai loro corpi.

_... gli portano via tutto, vestiti, orologio, documenti, foto… non esistono più_

_... poi gli rasano i capelli a zero_

_... ammassano i loro effetti personali in grandi mucchi, così fanno per le scarpe, i giocattoli dei bambini _

_... consegnano ad ognuno una specie di pigiama, una tuta a righe bianche e blu, che diventa il loro unico abito_

…_assegnano loro un numero_

…

Si ritrovava a ripetere questi punti come una triste preghiera funebre, erano parte della procedura di deportazione che aveva letto più di una volta prima che sparisse dall'ufficio di Cracovia in cui aveva lavorato. La recitava sottovoce o mentalmente per non scordarla. Non riusciva a capire bene, desiderava dimenticare ma nel contempo non si dava tregua e non voleva permettersi di farlo. Candy si rendeva conto che doveva alleggerire quel peso o sarebbe impazzito; pregava Iddio ogni sera perché quell'invito a Berlino, che Tadeusz aveva paventato alquanto probabile nella sua lettera, non arrivasse mai; temeva che il rivivere di nuovo tutto avrebbe annientato il suo Terry una volta per sempre. Non era mai stata il tipo da scappare di fronte alle avversità, eppure aveva cercato di informarsi se vi fosse una qualche possibilità per sottrarsi a quella pena... era davvero preoccupata per il marito; ma il nemico di Terry ora era Terry stesso e lui non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro da quella sua ultima responsabilità.

Aveva ragionato molte volte con lui sul fatto che non aveva avuto il potere di fare nulla di più, aveva anche rischiato grosso in prima persona in molte occasioni... le solite belle parole, la poesia sembrava funzionare temporaneamente, ma l'ombra opaca dei suoi occhi aveva radici profonde e per estirparla occorreva un qualcosa di diverso che rompesse definitivamente quell'impasse tossico e lentamente e inesorabilmente letale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era autunno ormai quando i sogni di Terence cominciarono a cambiare; le immagini, il territorio, gli ambienti erano gli stessi di sempre, ma le sensazioni del suo animo assumevano connotati completamente diversi.

"_**Terence! Svegliati Terence!"**_

Sentiva di continuo quella voce; chi aveva sussurrato quelle parole in quell'inferno in cui nessuno conosceva il suo nome?

"STEAR! STEAR!" si svegliò nuovamente gridando madido di sudore!

Candy lo aveva abbracciato forte riportandolo alla realtà; il suo respiro affannoso si era piano piano normalizzato ma l'aveva guardata con gli occhi pieni di lacrime come se avesse avuto in quel preciso momento la riposta ad una domanda che si era fatto tempo prima e a cui aveva risposto pensando di aver solo sognato, confuso la realtà con l'immaginazione.

"Devo partire! Devo andare là, il prima possibile!" le aveva detto di getto.

Candy era rimasta paralizzata da quell'uscita, poi pian piano la sua energia e determinazione avevano preso il sopravvento.

"Stai scherzando vero? Sei appena tornato e sei distrutto fisicamente e psicologicamente, non ti lascio andare da nessuna parte! Sono tua moglie e fino a qualche mese fa pensavo che tu fossi morto. Ti giuro che nessuno su questa terra o in cielo riuscirà a separarmi da te di nuovo, per nessuna ragione logica o illogica che sia". Non aveva mai visto la sua Candy così decisa e preoccupata! "Credi che il solo fatto di fare disperatamente l'amore con me ogni notte sia sufficiente per farmi stare tranquilla, per creder che tu stia bene? E' vero! Ho solo una vaga idea di quello che hai vissuto in Europa e ti giuro sulla mia vita che tu non partirai, non da solo almeno.

Dammi un motivo valido oltre ogni ragione per tornare là su due piedi e io ti seguirò!"

Se mai ne avesse avuto bisogno, adesso aveva un elemento in più per conoscere il perché l'amava cosi immensamente; non voleva turbarla con quella storia che aveva dell'incredibile, temeva fosse solo la sua testa, ma aveva bisogno di esserne sicuro… se fosse stato davvero lui?

La sua sposa era più cocciuta di un mulo e si decise a sputare il rospo…

""_Terence! Svegliati Terence!"_

"_Fortunatamente sono sempre stato ambidestro signore!"_

Ricordò l'estate in Scozia, giorni interi trascorsi a lavorare insieme ai fratelli Cornwell per far volare il vecchio aereo di suo padre, le mani sicure e veloci di Stear che si muovevano tra fili ed ingranaggi. Poi si era ferito e prontamente la sua Patty gli aveva disinfettato e fasciato la mano destra. _"Fortunatamente sono sempre stato ambidestro…"_ aveva sentenziato sorridendo.

"Io… ho sentito la sua voce che mi chiamava per nome capisci? Il mio nome vero! Ma quando ho aperto gli occhi Edgar non c'era più… era scappato presumo. Io credo che sia stato lui a tirarmi fuori da quella trappola per topi, capisci Tuttelentiggini?"

"E quindi? Non credo di intendere fino in fondo, vuoi tornare là per sincerarti di questo? Che senso ha? Lui… questo Edgar… con tutta probabilità ti ha aiutato, ma anche tu hai contribuito alla salvezza di molta gente, no?"

La prese sulle spalle e la guardò dritto negli occhi, temeva di ferirla di nuovo.

"Non è questo… non solo questo… Io ora sono convinto che lui sia Stear, il nostro Stear, capisci? Quando l'ho visto il mio cuore si è fermato, ma lui mi ha guardato come fossi un perfetto estraneo e nel suo sicuro tedesco ha cominciato a spiegarmi ciò che stava facendo. Non ha battuto ciglio e io ho creduto di essermi sbagliato, che il mio desiderio di tornare a casa mi avesse giocato un tiro mancino. Ho pensato che stessi perdendo la ragione, e ne avrei avuto ben motivo… te lo assicuro!

Ho deciso che era solo la mia testa! In fondo trent'anni sono davvero tanti, mi sono detto, come faccio a dire che è identico a lui?"

"E ora hai cambiato idea!" piangeva la sua Candy incredula, annegata in una sensazione di smarrimento che non riusciva nemmeno a descrivere, aveva davvero paura che il suo Terry stesse perdendo la ragione. Come doveva comportarsi ora? Stear? Dopo tutti quegli anni? Perché mai non si sarebbe mai fatto vivo se fosse stato davvero lui?

"Amore mio! Sai quanto odio vederti piangere, ma davvero non riesco a smettere di pensarci… cosa devo fare? Ti prego! Dimmelo tu tesoro!" la supplicò abbracciandola.

"Puoi chiedere a Winston di rintracciare questo Edgar Josef André per noi? Una volta che avremo il suo indirizzo andremo a casa sua a visitarlo!" rispose decisa sorprendendolo.

"Candy, sei sicura?" continuò Terence, che in realtà non riusciva ad intravedere altra soluzione che quella di partire perché quel dubbio l'avrebbe perseguitato a vita, come se fossero pochi i fantasmi che continuavano a tormentarlo!

"Io so solo che mi fido di te! Tu hai creduto in mio padre a suo tempo e hai avuto ragione, non potrei continuare a vivere tranquilla senza verificare questa cosa, ma voglio che rimanga tra noi fino a che non saremo sicuri, non voglio illudere nessuno, soprattutto Patty. Partiremo soli, io e te! Con la scusa del processo, d'accordo?" gli propose.

"E credi che riuscirai a perdonarmi se fosse solo un triste scherzo della mia testa? Perché è giusto non illudere gli altri, ma so che tu lo stai facendo… e non voglio farti dannare ancora".

"Amore, con te vicino riuscirò a sopportare qualsiasi verità. Fidati della tua Candy come lei si fida del suo Terry", disse sperando con tutta la sua anima che quella cosa fosse vera, riuscire a riportare in vita Stear sembrava l'unica questione che riuscisse a distogliere davvero la testa di Terence dal resto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Hello my friends and thank you for your reviews.**_

_**Edgar Andrè! Is he really our Stear?**_

…


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITOLO 22 IL SOLDATO PERDUTO (seconda parte)**

Nel giro di un paio di settimane arrivò dall'ambasciata britannica la conferma che il signor Edgar Josef André era vivo e vegeto, e abitava in un paesino alla periferia di Berlino; contestualmente giunse una convocazione ufficiale del Tribunale Militare Internazionale: la presenza del duca veniva richiesta a partire dal 20 novembre a Norimberga per deporre nel primo di una serie di processi sui più efferati crimini di guerra; non poteva rifiutarsi… era considerato un testimone chiave. La busta conteneva l'elenco di numerose udienze e l'indicazione di quelle in cui era considerata necessaria in prima battuta la presenza di Terence Graham Granchester.

Candy e Terry informarono la famiglia del loro imminente viaggio, in un paio di mesi massimo contavano sarebbero stati di ritorno; decisero che Richard sarebbe rimasto a Chicago, la guerra era finita, ma un paesaggio fatto di desolati centri abitati semi abbattuti non era certo cosa adatta agli occhi innocenti di un bambino. Non fu facile staccarsi dal piccolo che piangeva inconsolabile, nonostante zio Bert gli avesse promesso di giocare a cavalluccio ogni giorno con lui; non voleva perdere di nuovo il suo papà, o almeno non per un tempo interminabile come era stato l'ultima volta.

Era stato Terence in persona ad informarlo della necessità di quel distacco. Il bimbo era seduto sul suo lettino e il suo papà lo stava preparando per andare a letto. Era inginocchiato davanti a lui mentre cercava di spiegarli la questione nel modo più semplice possibile e gli toglieva le scarpine guardando il suo paffuto viso imbronciato. Dovette fare l'ennesimo sforzo sovrumano per non scoppiare a piangere quando ebbe una di quelle calzature tra le mani. Era un 25 di numero, un po' consumata per quante corse aveva fatto nell'ultimo periodo e, a dire il vero, ormai al limite con la misura del piedino in continua crescita. La mente di Kurt gli giocò l'ennesimo tiro mancino in quel momento… Un paio di scarpette rosse, verosimilmente della stessa misura di quelle di Richard, le aveva viste nell'unica breve occasione in cui era entrato al campo di Plaszow, dove il sovrintendente della zona lo aveva convocato pretendendo spiegazioni sul suo alquanto dubbio operato. Erano in cima ad un mucchio di altre calzature di vario tipo… quasi nuove, sulla suola interna erano ancora visibili la marca di fabbrica e la misura… la stessa per l'eternità perché i piedini dei bambini morti non consumano le suole e non crescono.

"_Kurt, ti prego… non ora!"_ aveva pensato mentre stringeva al petto il suo piccolino. "Vita mia, ti prometto che tornerò prima che tu possa sentire davvero la mia mancanza"

"E poi starai con me sempre?" sussurrò Richard tra i singhiozzi

"In ogni momento della mia vita".

"E non avrai più gli occhi senza sole quando tornerai?" lo sorprese trafiggendolo nel profondo.

Possibile? Possibile che lui avesse capito così tanto? Ma non era stata proprio quella creatura a credere fermamente nel suo ritorno e a rifiutare le storielle di tutti? Quindi perché si meravigliava delle parole di quel marmocchio che aveva avuto l'ardire di venire al mondo in mezzo alle bombe?

Riscoprì il suo cuore traboccante di gioia nel ricordare il momento in cui lo aveva tenuto per la prima volta tra le braccia mentre tacitava il mondo in guerra intorno a lui con i suoi vagiti.

"Farò tutto quanto in mio potere anche per questo... per riempire di luce e calore ogni tuo giorno", aggiunse Terence realizzando, forse per la prima volta da quando era tornato, quanto fosse vitale per la famiglia una sua reazione forte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giunti a destinazione dopo la traversata oceanica, dovettero far fronte ad un estenuante viaggio in treno; il paesaggio era devastante per gli occhi e per il cuore, Terence sorprese più di una volta la moglie nascondere le lacrime al pensiero di quante vite si erano spente inutilmente su quei campi aridi che sembravo piangere essi stessi e quante altre si stavano ancora dilaniando nei ricordi. Vennero infine sistemati nel migliore hotel di Berlino, migliore per quello che si poteva avere in una città letteralmente sventrata nel profondo, come quella che appariva loro in quel momento.

Il padrone della struttura si era inchinato di fronte al duca, onorato dalla sua presenza.

"Non mi serve la riverenza! La prego, non ho mai pensato di essere migliore né più meritevole di altri per il fatto di essere di nobili origini", gli disse Terry nel suo solito impeccabile tedesco.

"Non è per il suo titolo, signore! È per quello che ha fatto qui per noi. So che era membro della Resistenza e che è tornato per testimoniare contro chi ha distrutto la nostra onorabilità; lei è un eroe signore", rispose l'albergatore sorprendendo il duca, che si era sempre ritenuto niente più che un povero diavolo che si arrabattava per salvare la pelle e tacitare la coscienza.

Candy non capiva la lingua ma aveva intuito... Il processo sarebbe iniziato solo la settimana successiva, la priorità dei Granchester era un'altra in quel momento.

La mattina seguente con una vecchia carcassa a noleggio si recarono presso l'indirizzo che avevano ricevuto dall'ambasciata. Sembrava non ci fosse nessuno. Terence curiosò nell'autorimessa dell'abitazione trovandovi nientemeno di ciò che poteva sembrare un centro di smistamento dati dei più sofisticati, nonostante il materiale di recupero. Radio e fili ovunque collegati in vario modo con ponti volanti, sembrava che il tutto portasse ad un apparecchio che si stagliava verso il cielo all'esterno. Di fianco alla finestra sorgeva una specie di torretta in legno che montava sulla sua cima un qualcosa di simile ad una larga padella concava; dal basso era addirittura possibile modificarne l'orientamento.

"Ma... cosa diavolo..." non riuscì a finire la frase che sentì il rumore di un fucile che veniva caricato alle sue spalle! Marito e moglie alzarono le mani in segno di resa.

"Chi siete? Perché ficcate il naso da queste parti?" si sentirono riprendere... Candy avvertì le ginocchia tremare, il cuore era impazzito al solo timbro di quella voce.

"Edgar? Sei tu?" Disse Terence in inglese voltandosi, mentre colui che li stava minacciando si lasciava scivolare incredulo l'arma dalle mani.

"Stear? Sei tu Stear?" Candy non aveva avuto dubbi e ora che lo stava guardando era ancora più sicura.

"Candy? Terence? Che ci fate voi qui?" Edgar era Stear, era davvero lui!

Terry piangeva di gioia! "Allora avevo ragione? Tu sei Stear e mi hai salvato!" Candy si buttò piangendo tra le braccia del cugino che tanto a lungo aveva creduto morto.

Una volta in casa, Edgar cominciò a raccontare la sua lunga storia. Di come fosse stato raccolto mezzo morto da un contadino tra i resti del suo aereo abbattuto, di come questi e la moglie si fossero presi cura di lui per lenire il dolore lasciato dalla recente perdita dell'adorato figlio in battaglia. Spiegò loro di essersi svegliato con la testa completamente vuota di ogni ricordo, che la coppia che lo aveva salvato lo aveva spacciato alle autorità per il figlio Edgar ancora dato per disperso, e come con il passare degli anni si fosse dovuto arrendere alla necessità di vivere senza nessuna memoria degli anni della sua giovinezza. Nessuno l'aveva mai cercato e questo, sommato alle sue menomazioni fisiche, l'aveva convinto a non scavare in quello che era stato. In realtà, con lo scoppio del secondo conflitto, qualche flash del passato era tornato a galla nella sua mente, ma era sempre tutto molto confuso… il particolare di qualche viso e un paio di nomi femminili. Le sue lesioni lo avevano tenuto lontano dalla coscrizione, ma gli era capitato per caso di intercettare qualche comunicazione radio e alla fine era entrato nelle fila del movimento di opposizione al Fuhrer.

Una nuova finestra sul mondo gli si era aperta nel momento dell'esplosione innescata da Kurt Huber nella Tana del Lupo dove lui si era recato per fare la sua parte in quella delicata missione; il fragore di quello scoppio aveva risvegliato miracolosamente la sua testa, solo in quel momento aveva riconosciuto Terence e lo aveva tratto in salvo, mettendolo poi su quel convoglio per Cracovia come da ordini ricevuti dal maggior generale von Tresckow. Stear ara a conoscenza di tutto ciò che riguardava l'amico, di come fosse arrivato a Berlino e fosse stato scagionato e rimpatriato, lui stesso si sarebbe mosso verso la capitale per aiutarlo se ce ne fosse stato bisogno; era anch'egli stato chiamato come testimone a Norimberga.

Candy aveva pianto per tutto il tempo e quando il cugino ebbe finito il suo triste racconto osò chiedere: "E adesso? Saresti comunque rimasto qui senza dirci nulla di te?"

"Si! Questa era la mia triste intenzione", ammise abbassando lo sguardo.

"Come? Come hai potuto pensare di privarci nuovamente della tua persona? Di un amico, di un fratello?" chiese lei quasi scandalizzata.

"Voi tutti siete andati avanti con le vostre vite e non è mio diritto arrivare dopo trent'anni a sconvolgerle di nuovo, dopo quello che ho causato con la mia scelta scellerata di allora, di cui porto segni indelebili nel corpo oltre che nell' anima", cercò di spiegare Stear.

Candice capì immediatamente dove stava il vero problema: "Lei... non ti ha mai lasciato indietro! Il suo cuore è ancora in lutto per te, non è mai riuscita ad andare avanti da sola con quel lato della sua esistenza, se è questo ciò che ti turba".

"Patty... la mia Patricia..." una grossa lacrima scappò dall'occhio buono di quello che era rimasto dell'ingegnoso e allegro ragazzo di un tempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poco più di un mese dopo partirono tutti e tre per l'America, Terence aveva scritto solo ad Albert in modo che provvedesse legalmente a sistemare tutto perché il mondo dei vivi si preparasse a riaccogliere Alistear Cornwell. Candy preferì non anticipare nulla a Patty, sarebbero sbarcati a New York nel giro di una decina di giorni e lei, che viveva in città del suo lavoro di insegnante, sarebbe stata la prima ad essere abbracciata da quella miracolosa novità.

Terry sentiva il cuore più leggero. Il processo era stato estenuante, rivivere tutte le atrocità di cui era stato testimone in prima persona ed impararne altre era stata una dura prova, ma Candy gli era rimasta perennemente accanto a sostenerlo e le manifestazioni di affetto e gratitudine che aveva ricevuto da Tadeusz Pankiewicz e Oskar Shindler, a favore del quale era stato chiamato a testimoniare, avevano rasserenato il suo cuore. Era scoppiato a piangere attirando l'attenzione di tutta l'aula nel momento in cui nel banco dei testimoni era stato fatto accomodare Grzegorz Kowalski, ricordava perfettamente quel nome; l'ultimo che aveva impresso tremando nelle sue liste maledette, colui che si era offerto volontario pur di dare una speranza ai figli. Non era morto! Fu una vera liberazione! I loro occhi si incrociarono stringendosi in un abbraccio immaginario fatto di disperata riconoscenza.

All'uscita l'ultimo giorno era stato avvicinato da una giovane donna che teneva in braccio un bel bimbo di poco più di un anno, lo aveva guardato con occhi orgogliosi e pieni di lacrime.

"Sono Mariah… Mariah Huber signor duca!"

"Mi… mi dispiace…" non sapeva cosa altro dire "Mi dispiace per aver rubato l'identità di suo marito… mi dispiace di non averle scritto, ma io…" Terence era spiazzato.

"La ringrazio per aver lottato per ciò in cui credeva il mio Kurt anche se quella non era la sua causa. Mio marito era un eroe e lo è anche lei", gli disse prendendogli la mano. Terence diede uno sguardo agli occhi dolci ed innocenti del suo bambino, sarebbe cresciuto senza padre…

"Qualsiasi cosa… di qualsiasi cosa abbia bisogno per sé e suo figlio… non esiti a contattarmi", le sussurrò mentre Candy le porgeva un foglietto con il loro indirizzo.

Quella sfumatura inquietante nello sguardo di Terence non era più ricomparsa…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Hello my friends, **_

_**Did you enjoy the chapter?**_

_**see you tomorrow for the last part of the fic.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITOLO 23 UN NUOVO INIZIO**

Durante il viaggio di rientro i Granchester avevano potuto osservare come il carattere dell'amico non fosse in fondo affatto cambiato, nonostante il destino si fosse severamente accanito contro di lui. Dal canto suo Terence sembrava davvero essere uscito dal tunnel che lo aveva tenuto prigioniero negli ultimi due anni ed era finalmente più sereno e di conseguenza anche Candy; Stear non mancò di compiacersi per l'attaccamento che i due sposi non riuscivano a nascondere provassero l'uno verso l'altro.

"È meraviglioso guardarvi, con voi sembra che il tempo non sia mai passato; siete rimasti gli stessi adolescenti della Scozia, innamorati persi l'uno dell'altra! Mi viene da pensare che il mio carillon della felicità sia servito davvero in quell'occasione a New York".

"A dire il vero non è stato così semplice e non è andato tutto liscio, ma posso solo dirti che mi ritengo l'uomo più fortunato della terra" si era sentito rispondere da Terry, mentre Candice si stringeva amorevolmente al petto del suo sposo. Poi l'aveva sorpresa con un sorriso birichino a fissargli intensamente i capelli.

"Che ti prende adesso?"

"Ho intravisto qualche capello bianco signor duca!"

"E quindi? che vorresti insinuare con questo? Anche le tue lentiggini hanno un colore più tenue, che ti credi?"

"Ehi! Non è vero! Si vedono ancora benissimo invece!"

Erano poi scoppiati a ridere tutti e tre.

Quella notte fu lunga e dolcissima per marito e moglie. Dopo averla spogliata molto lentamente, Terence si dedicò a baciare ogni centimetro del corpo della sua compagna, avvolgendo ogni curva con le mani prima e con le labbra poi, con estrema lentezza e tenerezza quasi fosse stata una creatura di cristallo, nonostante il suo desiderio di lei lo torturasse fin nelle viscere. Candy era in uno stato di estasi tale da aver perso completamente lume del tempo e dello spazio, aveva gli occhi chiusi e godeva delle carezze del suo sposo che giocava astutamente con i suoi sensi in quei preliminari che non finivano più di sorprenderla e farla naufragare. Fu lei ad attirarlo con forza contro il suo corpo quando non riuscì più a resistere alla voglia che aveva di lui.

"Che mi hai fatto?" gli disse quando i loro cuori ebbero riacquistato un ritmo regolare.

"Tuttelentiggini, volevo amarti come si deve, farti toccare quanto ti sono devoto davvero".

"Lo hai sempre fatto! Non ho mai avuto dubbio alcuno su ciò che provi per me"

"Non è così! Da quando sono tornato ti ho trasmesso tutta la mia inquietudine, questa volta volevo farti sentire solo il mio amore" rispose lui.

"Io ti amo e sono qui per darti forza e alleviare la tua pena, qualsiasi sia il modo in cui me lo chiedi. Non ho mai avuto dubbi sul tuo amore, ho sempre percepito nitidamente ciò che provi per me" lo rassicurò lei, consapevole che avrebbero passato altri momenti difficili ma forte del lungo e tortuoso percorso che avevano affrontato e superato insieme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era un limpido e freddo pomeriggio di dicembre quando Candy, Terence ed Alistear, che durante l'ultimo periodo era stato messo al corrente di tutte le novità riguardanti la famiglia, arrivarono al porto di New York.

Stear era agitatissimo, avrebbe a breve rivisto Patty... la sua Patty!

Non era sicuro di come sarebbe andata... Sarebbe scoppiata a piangere? L'avrebbe riconosciuto? L'avrebbe abbracciato? Avrebbe... no! La sua fantasia di fermò prima di immaginare oltre; era passato troppo tempo è non voleva rischiare di illudersi inutilmente, aveva sofferto abbastanza...

Candy suonò all'appartamento dell'amica e salì da sola. "Candy, tesoro! Sei tornata? E Terence?"

"Sta aspettando di sotto!"

"Come di sotto? Con questo freddo! Perché?" Patricia sorrideva incredula.

"Non è solo!"

"Puoi far salire sia lui che il vostro amico! Hai voglia di scherzare? Per chi mi hai preso!"

"Patty... c'è una persona con Terry, che viene da lontano nel passato e che ha bisogno di vederti per spiegarti tutto ciò che lo ha tenuto distante da te sino ad ora", Candy aveva gli occhi lucidi e guardava l'amica attonita.

"Dio... che significa tutto questo? Mi stai spaventando!" continuò Patricia,

Col permesso della padrona di casa fece entrare in casa il marito ed il cugino. Alla vista di quello sconosciuto Patty cadde svenuta. Ci vollero pochi attimi per farla rinvenire, ma quella povera donna si teneva abbracciata all'amica con le palpebre serrate. "Coraggio cara, apri gli occhi…" le disse dolcemente Candice.

"Dimmi! Dimmi che quando lo farò lui sarà ancora lì come l'ho visto prima e non scomparirà come un bel sogno; sono così stanca di essere felice solo mentre dormo che temo un giorno o l'altro la mia testa si rifiuterà di svegliarsi".

A quelle parole Stear si inginocchiò accanto a lei e le accarezzò la guancia: "Sono io Patty, sono tornato…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lakewood, aprile 1946_

Terence ed Archibald, testimoni dello sposo, avevano aiutato un impacciatissimo Stear a sistemare la cravatta ed appuntare un fiore all'occhiello della sua giacca.

Erano vestiti tutti allo stesso modo, elegantissimi.

"Secondo voi le ragazze sono pronte?" chiese Alistear.

"Le ho viste… perfette a dir poco! La tua Patty è una favola oggi amico, ma si farà aspettare come è giusto che sia" ripose Terry.

"Annie è arrivata con più di un'ora di ritardo quando è toccato a me, quindi preparati mio caro!" aveva sentenziato Archie con voce tremante; faceva una gran fatica a trattenere le lacrime, non avrebbe mai pensato di assistere al matrimonio dell'amato fratello.

"Damerino, sei proprio diventato vecchio eh!" lo canzonò all'orecchio Terence prima di essere lui stesso trafitto dal un: "Grazie! E' tutto merito tuo! Non potrò mai dimenticare quello che hai fatto".

Un attimo dopo erano tutti davanti all'altare… Candy ed Annie da un lato, Terry ed Archie dall'altro accanto allo sposo nervoso come un grillo, gli occhi incollati al portone d'ingresso della chiesa elegantemente addobbata di candidi fiori e nastri lucenti.

All'improvviso una cascata di riccioli scuri e un paio di brillanti occhi blu avevano fatto capolino rompendo l'attesa; il piccolo Richard Terence Granchester portava sicuro di sé il cuscino di seta bianca con le fedi nuziali. Dietro di lui avanzava con infinita grazia una sposa sobria ma meravigliosa al braccio di Albert, che per l'occasione aveva rimandato la sua partenza per l'Africa.

Patricia vestiva un raffinato abito lungo un po' svasato color avorio con uno strascico corto ma arricchito da un prezioso pizzo realizzato a mano, un filo di perle al collo e un fiore di seta ad illuminare il corto caschetto bruno. In prima fila avevano trovato posto Charlotte, divenuta mamma da poco, con il marito, Thomas accanto a Faith e una raggiante Rose.

Al solito erano intervenuti i rampolli dei Legan e Lewis, il figlio di Neal, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi di dosso dalla giovane ed affascinante erede dei Granchester.

"Non te la sei ancora tolta dalla testa vero cugino?" lo punzecchiò Paris, la figlia di Iriza.

"Te lo ripeto. La duchessina tutto pepe sarà mia e mio padre morirà d'invidia!"

"Ho sentito che partirà a breve per l'Africa con lo zio William! Hai deciso di seguirla in mezzo ai selvaggi?" rise tagliente la ragazza. Rose era di una bellezza mozzafiato quel giorno complici tutte le belle novità dell'ultimo periodo e l'eccitazione per l'imminente partenza per il continente nero; le sue vispe lentiggini illuminavano in modo particolare la vivacità dei suoi occhi che replicavano in toto il colore blu profondo e la rinnovata luce di quelli del padre.

"Maledizione al vecchio Andrew! Proprio ora che ha deciso di togliersi di torno! Riesce sempre a rovinare tutto!" Lewis digrignava i denti indispettito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La cerimonia fu semplice e commovente; al momento della pronuncia dei voti nuziali Terence aveva agganciato gli occhi di Candy e con un muto movimento labiale le aveva sussurrato "Ti amo".

I coniugi Granchester furono gli ultimi ad uscire dalla chiesa.

Il cielo era limpido, nemmeno una nuvola aveva osato rompere la perfetta monotonia di quell'azzurro brillante; il campanile sfavillava nel cielo come una cuspide d'argento e perle, slanciata e splendente, e il suo pinnacolo brillava come cristallo sfaccettato sullo sfondo celeste e luccicante, mentre le campane suonavano a festa.

La festa danzante, organizzata tra il salone grande e il giardino, fu un vero successo. Rose, Thomas e Charlotte si ritrovarono come per magia a guardare incantati i genitori ballare e catalizzare l'attenzione di tutti i presenti.

"Meravigliosi e innamorati come al solito!" esclamò Charlotte con aria sognante.

L'attenzione della piccola Granchester fu deviata dall'arrivo di un affascinante giovane alto e bruno che era stato prontamente raggiunto da Albert; Paris gli era letteralmente saltata al collo dopo avergli inutilmente offerto il dorso della mano in attesa di un galante saluto.

Zio Bert presentò il ragazzo alla biondina lentigginosa: "Rose, tesoro! Ti presento Anthony Brown, è il nipote di mio cognato. E' un biologo, ha viaggiato molto sin da piccolo, il padre e il nonno erano ufficiali della marina. Verrà con noi in Africa".

Il giovane Anthony, nipote del marito della defunta Rosemary Andrew, si era praticamente inginocchiato a terra per baciare la mano di Rose, incantato dalla ragazza e lei era arrossita visibilmente. Lewis rideva divertito mentre osservava la faccia piena di rabbia di Paris.

"In mezzo ai selvaggi pure lui a quanto pare!" l'aveva schernita.

"Charlotte! L'hai vista la nostra Rose? E' arrivato cupido con le frecce questa volta!" sussurrò divertito Thomas.

"Dai! Non infierire! Lasciala in pace; vi beccate ancora di continuo come due bambini!" gli consigliò Charlie ridacchiando a sua volta.

Ma il ragazzo non voleva lasciarsi sfuggire un'occasione ghiotta come quella e, in occasione di un ballo con la sorella, affondò il colpo: "Ehi sorellina! Sbaglio o ti sei lasciata andare ad un romanticissimo baciamano poco fa! Proprio tu che non riesci a sopportare queste smancerie di solito!" le disse ironico.

"Romeo! Pensa alla tua Giulietta e piantala o ti pesto i piedi, chiaro?" aveva risposto lei prima di nascondere il viso in fiamme sul petto del fratello; poi erano scoppiati a ridere entrambi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Candy, Terence, Annie, Archie, Patty e Stear si guardarono complici e per un attimo i loro cuori volarono lontani; sentirono riecheggiare le risa allegre di tre ragazzi adolescenti che in un prato verde della Scozia, ormai trent'anni prima, tiravano un vecchio aereo rimesso in sesto con grande fatica; videro gli sguardi gioiosi di tre fanciulle che completavano la compagnia incitata dalle grida e dal ritmo vivace di una in particolare di quelle giovani ragazze, quella che con la sua allegria e la sua forza era rimasta nel tempo l'anima del gruppo.

L'anno 1945 aveva salutato il mondo da pochi mesi ma non sarebbe mai stato dimenticato e finalmente ora era tutto come doveva essere sin dall'inizio…

FINE

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Good morning all my friends.**_

_**This is it! This is the end of my story.**_

_**I would like to thank all my followers from the bottom of my heart for the affection and the reviews.**_

_**It's important for me to have your feedback to understand if my stories and my way of writing is good enough to continue to write.**_

_**I really would like to read the opinion of the readers who didn't write anything until now only to understand better.**_

_**Anyway thank you all, all the readers and all the reviewers.**_

_**Grazie a tutti**_

_**Muchas gracias de corazon**_

_**Sonia**_


End file.
